I Kissed Who?
by i'mxaxreader
Summary: How can one fateful night with a stranger's kiss change everything? Edward and Bella, having met in the most unusual of ways, could possibly hold the answer to that question. All Human. Please read and review.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** So, some of you might be asking, "Why in the world are you starting another story?" Honestly, I would like to ask that same question myself.

I got the idea from my professor in Philosophy class when he used this situation as one of his examples for a particular topic. Anyway, it eventually stuck and lingered in my head for days. I tried putting that scenario into words because 1) it wouldn't allow me to write anything other than the idea itself; and 2) I actually thought it would be a nice plot.

So, yes. Please enjoy. :)

**Disclaimer: **Of course, I do not own Twilight.

* * *

**Prologue**

**BPOV**

The loud cacophony of the students echoed within the four corners of the classroom, clogging the entire place with nothing but a jumble of their voices. It was already past 3'o clock and the scheduled professor for our next subject was nowhere to be found. The noise hasn't gone even an octave down and a few people started to get out of their seats to leave. Though some had acquired enough_ toleration_ to stay, and I was one of them.

The growing commotion hasn't affected me the least bit. No; my mind was far too preoccupied to be bothered by the situation. My undivided attention was caught by a piece of paper I rigidly held in my hands. I ran my fingers across the tiny sheet, feeling the dents where he had pressed the pen into the paper with much force than necessary, and smiled.

I knew nothing else to expect from his letter. The rough calligraphy and the placement of each word–it was very him. I could almost picture him writing this as I reread the words I'd already memorized:

_Meet me at room 107 later tonight.  
__Around seven in the evening, maybe?  
__I have a surprise for you.  
__I'll be there. I promise._

_- Jacob_

Pulling me away from my thoughts, the bell rung its shrieking pitch and I immediately dashed to get out of the classroom, the paper still in my firm grasp.

- - - - - - - -

**EPOV**

The continuous dribbling of the ball and the squeaking sound of shoes in contact with the floor always filled my afternoons. I ran towards the other end of the court, ball in hand, and positioned myself in the 3-point area—long-distance shooting was my forte. I released the ball and instantly felt triumphant as I heard the soft swish of the basket's net, signifying my successful attempt at a 3-point shot.

"Good job, boys! I think that's enough for today," Coach Clapp announced as he entered through the gym door. I never wanted basketball training to end but the exhaustion building up on me was not one to be neglected.

I grabbed my things and headed to the boys' locker room. I was drenched in sweat, my body convulsing from too much adrenaline rush. I heard my cell phone beep for a new message. A smile escaped my lips as Tanya's name came up.

_We have a special date for tonight.  
__7'o clock. Room 107.  
__You'll be sorry if you come in late._

_- Tanya_

What could Tanya and I be doing in a room with no one else but us? Well, I could think of a few. And those few would have to wait until tonight. I felt excited with just the thought.

* * *

This is very short, I know. But it is _meant _to be that way. Prologues are, right?

If by any chance, this story ignited the curiosity in you, or just made you interested on how everything on this fic would turn out, then please leave a review. Your reviews **always** matter. Thanks! :)

i'mxaxreader


	2. Ch 1: Surprise, surprise

**A/N:** Okay. I admit, I really was ecstatic when I saw all your reactions to this story. And it was utterly satisfying to know that the prologue served its ultimate purpose: to spark off your curiosity.

Anyway, without anymore further ado, I now present you the first chapter. Enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Surprise, surprise**

**BPOV**

I shifted in my seat, not knowing the right position that could calm my nerves down. I took a quick glance at my watch; it was 7:15 in the evening and he was running late for fifteen minutes already. The ticking of each second agitated me more, worried me to the brim of insanity. I was beginning to lose faith in him, along with his promise to be here, yet I couldn't feel my legs dragging me away from this room. In a year of being with Jacob, he never stood me up on our dates. He never cancelled one, either. But with his absence at this very moment, I could not help but think this will be the first.

Jacob and I started out as good friends way back in 6th grade. We spent most of the time hanging out at my place, laughing and sneering over the littlest stuff. He would always stop by at my house every Friday to bring a couple of movies we never had the chance to see. And from there, we officially named Fridays as our Movie Marathon Day. Weekends were never different. He never failed to find the time to tutor me and I was truly grateful for his help. It felt almost ridiculous to do the same stuff over and over again, but we didn't want it any other way. We _wouldn't _want it any other way. Charlie never minded Jacob's occasional visits; I was sure he secretly wished for us to be together. But for me, he was just the _best friend_ anyone could ever hope of having.

Now that we're about to graduate from highschool, everything changed between Jacob and I. Ever since he confessed about his deepest sentiments for me, things became much more significant for the both of us. His occasional visits turned much more frequent and the teasing and playfulness that I had learnt to be used to disappeared. Frankly, I had never seen myself dating him. I love him, but _not_ in the way he wanted me to. I told him we'd be better off as best friends, but the persistence in his eyes thought otherwise. He was so good, so real when he was with me. I know it wasn't right to give him this chance, but I was far too selfish for my own happiness. And that selfishness held us together for a year.

I was torn from my reverie as Alice's name suddenly registered on my cell phone; she was calling me. I picked it up and she answered, "Hey."

"Hi, Ali."

"Are you still at school? Is Jacob there?"

"Yes, I'm still at school but no, Jacob isn't here." I refused to add the word _yet _to that sentence. I wasn't even sure if he would really meet me here.

A long, awkward silence followed through until she spoke. I could easily sense the utter seriousness leaking in her tone. "Go home, Bella."

I heaved a sigh. "I'll be fine, Alice. Quit worrying."

"I mean it, Bella." With that, she ended the conversation. I could only imagine the anxiety written on her face as she called, the frustration that pulled her eyebrows together. Typical Alice. Not even once had she gone a day without troubling herself with my problems.

I shot another quick glance at my watch, a frown pronouncing itself on my features as I realized another ten minutes had passed. I stood up from my seat and walked towards the farthest corner of the room to distract myself. I gazed at the window close to me and saw the bright lights illuminating Forks Highschool's open space below. I had never stayed in school this late but I was glad I did today. The lights shimmered in the pitch-dark that enwrapped the school, making them more noticeable in this time of the evening. Tonight would've gone better if he arrived on time, if he was here with me. I pulled out my phone again and dialed his number, hoping he would pick it up as soon as my name comes up. I cancelled the call as soon as I heard the operator on the other line; I didn't need anymore reminders that he shut his phone off. Tears started pooling in my eyes and I could not fight the sob that escaped my lips.

How could Jacob do this to me?

I was abruptly cut off from my desolation as I heard a click from the door. My hopes swelled up at the very sound. Before I could turn around to face the person who was about to walk in, the lights simultaneously dimmed out, leaving me in a pit of darkness. As a child, I was never afraid of the dark but I wasn't too fond of it either. I tried to keep my calm, to restrict myself from screaming my lungs out.

A soft squeal still slipped away as a pair of strong arms encircled my waist, holding me close to the owner's lean body. The mystery person trailed chaste kisses along my shoulder blade, up to my neck until that person reached my ear and murmured, "I love you".

I smiled as a male's voice came from behind me. So Jacob arrived all along. His three words rung clear to my ears and I felt satisfied knowing he still kept the promise he made. I then swiveled around to face him, my hand automatically landing on his cheek, and took a step forward to close the distance between us. Despite the dreary atmosphere that surrounded the room, he still managed to find my lips with his. Our close connection sent jolt to my entire body and I could not help but tremble from the feeling. The kiss was soft, gentle; a very different one from his usual approach. Jacob's unyielding lips moved against mine in a docile manner and my arms instantly wound themselves around his neck to hold him closer. His hands rested at my hips to hold me steady as our lips moved in synchronization. This was the most perfect time for the both of us and I longed to treasure every fleeting second.

We hesitatingly pulled away from each other as the lights went back, brightening the room which enclosed only the two of us. My eyes were still shut tight from exhilaration. The kiss was like nothing else and I'm quite certain it would linger in my head for days. I still longed to feel the burning sensation on my lips, to let the sparks of electricity run through every part of my body. I wanted time to stop at this precise moment.

Finally, I opened my eyes, only to find a pair of beautiful emerald orbs staring at me.

* * *

Well, was it a good first chapter? I hope it gave you quite an insight on Bella and Jacob's relationship. I know not everyone adores the BellaxJacob pairing, but it really is necessary for this story. Things will get quite interesting after this chapter, I promise. :)

If you took the time to read this chapter, then please leave a review. You know how much your reviews make me happy. Thanks!

i'mxaxreader


	3. Ch 2: Confusions and Realizations

**A/N: **I was supposed to put up the fourth chapter of 'You Belong With Me' today but unfortunately, I haven't finished writing the whole chapter yet. I just came home from my younger sister's graduation and I haven't had enough time to continue where I left off on the story. So, instead of leaving you with an unfinished chapter, I thought of posting this one for a substitute.

Please do enjoy this chapter and leave me a review afterwards. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight.

****

* * *

**Chapter Two: Confusions and Realizations**

**EPOV**

The kiss was soft, gentle, electrifying; it shot an incredible amount of euphoria in my body. My lips moved with hers in a subdued rhythm, in a slow but passionate tempo, and I loved how the close connection made her tremble in pleasure. She wounded her arms around my neck to cradle me closer and my hands acted upon themselves to rest on her hips. I wanted to hold her steady, to keep her in place as we cherish this intimate moment together. The darkness only made it more romantic, more climactic.

I reluctantly pulled away from the kiss as the lights returned. I panted for oxygen as soon as our lips parted; I was desperately in need for air at this very moment. I opened my eyes to see the most captivating face I haven't seen in Forks Highschool. Her eyes were shut and her features exhibited a very serene expression. She was ivory-skinned, almost translucent-looking, and her cheeks were flushed with a light shade of red, making her even exquisitely beautiful. A small smile escaped her lips and I was instantly left dumbfounded. I could not help but stare at the total stranger in front of me. Finally, she opened her eyes and I felt even more at loss for words just gazing at her chocolate brown orbs. I could see a glint of confusion and astonishment shadowing them and, in a split second, we both snapped back to reality.

She loosened her arms around my neck and I let my hands drop from her hips. She took a step back, her head tilted down and her hair served as a dark curtain for meeting my gaze. Silence drifted between us, like we were two mute people trapped in a very awkward situation. My words were caught up in my throat and my head was a total blank of anything coherent to say. Really, what do I tell her at this instant? 'Sorry' wouldn't be appropriate enough. 'It's a mistake' wouldn't do any good, either. It wasn't entirely her fault in the first place. Before I could think of an ice-breaker, she dashed off to get out of the room, leaving me alone in the well-lit place.

I slumped back in a nearby chair, unable to figure out what really happened. The accidental kiss still lingered in my head; her soft lips against mine still occupied my mind. Just thinking about how close we were in that single moment sent a jolt of ecstasy in my body. I had to inwardly kick myself as I realized where my thoughts were. What was happening to me? This is wrong. Absolutely improper. I shouldn't be thinking of any other girl than Tanya. She's my girlfriend, my first love, and I wouldn't want to be unfair to her in this relationship.

Fifteen minutes before 8'o clock, Tanya came in through the classroom door and, as soon as she saw me, her eyes lit up with pure joy. She hobbled towards my place, a bag in one hand, and comfortably sat on my lap. She turned to face me and said, "I'm so sorry for being late. I just had some important matters to take care of."

"Don't worry. I was late myself."

Without any forewarning, she hungrily attacked my lips, her arms automatically wounding themselves around my neck. I didn't feel my arms moving to hold her closer like I usually do before. She must've sensed the same thing as she unwounded her one arm and gripped mine to place them on her waist. I complied with her desire and kissed her roughly back. For the first time, I felt uneasy with her hasty approach. Am I still held prisoner by the stranger's kiss? I do not know.

Tanya reluctantly broke the kiss as she felt the tension building up on me. "Is there something wrong?"

"No…" I trailed off. "I'm just tired. You know, basketball training and stuff."

"Oh. My poor, poor baby," she cooed, her hand caressing my cheek.

I gave her a meek smile; I was truly happy for her presence. I tried to disregard the burning sensation still present on my lips, to forget the feeling of the stranger's searing kiss. I wouldn't dare ruin this special night with Tanya. I suspiciously eyed the bag she clutched with her hand. "What did you bring us tonight?"

"Well, since I'm the one who came in late, I thought of doing something to make it up to you," she quickly grabbed whatever was in the bag and took it out. "I brought us dinner!"

I had to chuckle as I heard the excitement in her tone. Tanya could get really enthusiastic over such small things. She handed me my food and I thanked her in return. We had the whole time to talk about our day, to listen to each other's stories, to laugh at one another's narrations. It was just completely us. And knowing I made her happy in our one year of being together, I felt satisfied.

Her parents and mine were the best of friends even before we were born. And being the bestfriends that they were, they made a pact with one another that both of their children, Tanya and I, should be together as a proof of their friendship. It really seemed a ridiculous thing to do at that time. I mean, they practically decided for my future without even consulting me; like finalizing a plan without going over the drafts. I could still remember the day when my parents introduced me to her. We were still young then and we didn't know the situation we were in. She was a very timid girl and I was negligibly aloof myself. With our apparent differences, Tanya and I had a tough time dealing with each other yet both of our parents never stopped taking their chances.

It was only in highschool that we allowed ourselves to be friends. We both entered Forks High and shared almost the same classes for two consecutive years. We tried out a lot of things together—drama clubs, student council, school plays, and all that shenanigans. She finally found her place when she joined the cheerleading squad and I finally found mine at the basketball court. For me, Tanya was a very alluring lady. Beautiful and sophisticated, even. I doubt I could ever find someone who wouldn't want to be with her. And honestly, I wasn't any different. We mutually decided to date each other, to take our friendship to the next level, and fortunately, everything worked out fine; better than we had ever expected.

Her laughter corrupted my thoughts and I frantically blinked, only to see her staring at me. "You looked so cute when you're spaced out."

I returned her compliment with a smirk. She cut me off before I could say another word. "By the way, have you seen the other couple here tonight?"

"There's another?"

"I think so. I kind of overheard their conversation when I passed by them a while ago."

Could it be her? Maybe. Maybe not. "I guess haven't seen them yet."

"You know, the funny thing was, the guy also came late just like I did. And from what I've heard, they were supposed to meet at 7'o clock tonight. Such a great coincidence, wasn't it?"

I was left speechless with her words. It took me a while to process everything she had just said, to connect every piece of information she laid in front of me. So, it _really _was the girl. She had been waiting for her boyfriend when I came in and kissed her. She probably thought I was him, just like how I presumed she was Tanya.

I felt her squeeze my shoulder, pulling me from my deep thinking. "Are you really okay?"

I met her worrying eyes with mine and nodded for response. Tanya needn't know this. I'll clean whatever mess I had started. I'll fix this without letting her know.

But first, I need to find the girl. I need to tell her something.

* * *

Last chapter, it was the BellaxJacob pairing and I think it would only be fair if you'll get quite an insight on the EdwardxTanya pairing, too. So I wrote just a little part on how they came together. For me, his relationship was quite complicated compared to Bella's since it's more like an arrange marriage of some sort.

Anyway, just to let you know, I'll be switching POV's every chapter. I reckon you would get to enjoy reading the story if you'll get through the heads of both Edward and Bella. :)

If you took the time to read or put this story on your alerts or favorites list, then please leave a review. They inspire me to write even better. Thanks!

i'mxaxreader


	4. Ch 3: We're Types A and B

**A/N:** I really can't comprehend how thrilled I am knowing that lots of you are enjoying this story. Plus, I get to read all your amazing theories about Jacob and Tanya's tardiness on that same night. That's really something for me, you know. Let's just see if you got your own theories correct. :)

I hope you'd enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Of all the three chapters I'd written, I think this one's my favorite. You'll see why. Go read and leave a review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight.

****

* * *

Chapter Three: We're types A and B

**BPOV**

"Bella! Did you hear what I just said?"

I blinked rapidly to see Angela Weber sitting on the vacant seat beside me, her hands furiously waving in front of my face to catch my attention. It has been long since someone occupied that seat, so it was no big deal that she did today. My eyes met her puzzled expression and I felt abashed for spacing out while she spoke.

A sheepish smile slipped from my lips as I answered, "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"Apparently," She smirked. "So, how was last night with Jacob?"

_Everything went awry, _I thought. I grimaced unconsciously as I recalled every single thing that happened last night. First, Jacob left me waiting for him for about half an hour. Second, I kissed a total stranger at my own willingness. And third, I couldn't forget the feeling of his soft lips against mine, of that slow and gentle kiss that we shared. But of course, Ang needn't know all those glory details. I'd rather prefer not to pollute her memory with my horrible experience.

"He was late for about 30 minutes, but still came nonetheless."

Last night's brief flashback vividly played back on my mind as she mentioned my date with Jake.

_I opened my eyes, only to find a pair of beautiful emerald orbs staring at me. I was instantly tongue-tied as I felt lost in the deepness of his gaze. He owned the most hypnotic eyes among everyone else in Forks Highschool and I was undeniably under his control at this very moment._

_The blazing sensation on my lips was still there, still noticeable after our intense kiss. As much as I want to repress everything that's happened, the feeling of his soft lips against mine invaded every space in my head, clouded every thought I still possess. Still, the harsh whip of reality dawned on me and I promptly loosened my grasp around his neck. I then took a step back from where he was standing and tilted my head down, my brown locks being an effective shield between me and the stranger's penetrating stare. Awkward silence encapsulated us and I felt terribly uncomfortable with every passing second. I didn't know what to say to the guy. Would 'sorry' be sufficient? Will it be enough to cover the mistake that trapped the both of us here? My feet dragged me away from the stranger before I could even find the answers._

_Once outside, I managed to run beyond my normal speed. I didn't care if I lacked the balance and coordination to survive after this reckless activity or if I tripped and bruised myself on my way to nowhere in particular. All I could think about this time was the escape I desperately needed, the escape I wanted now more than anything. I have to get away to prevent making any further mistakes._

_In my haste, I accidentally bumped into someone and our collision threw me back with much force. I landed directly on my butt and the stinging pain took its effect on me just seconds after._

"_I'm so sorry. I didn't know some—" I looked up to see Jacob's distressed expression. "Bella?"_

_I took his hand to help me up and, almost simultaneously, a pair of wiry arms enwrapped me in a tight embrace. It wasn't long when he let me go, only to hold me steady by my shoulders. "Are you okay? Did it hurt so much?"_

_I slightly shook my head to answer his question. He pulled me once again into a hug, his well-built body left no distance with mine. "Please forgive me for being late. I know we were supposed to meet at 7'o clock but the student body meeting extended for a few more hours and they didn't let me leave until we were finished. I'm truly sorry for letting you wait for me for that long."_

_I glanced up to see his features disarranged in a guilt-ridden expression. I wanted to get angry at him, to yell directly at his face, but I didn't; I was too tired to even bother. Too tired to let my emotions control me again. A lot of things already swirled around in my head; adding another one would only give me an acute headache._

"_Take me home."_

_He sighed dejectedly with my request. "Okay. I guess we'll have the date some other time?"_

_He beamed me a smile as I nodded for a response. 'Some other time' sounded nice enough._

Mr. Banner's deep, loud voice detached me from my daydream, my consciousness struggling to focus on his presence. "Goodmorning class."

Angela scooted away from the vacant seat and went straight to her own when the teacher stepped in. I glanced around to see everyone set in their places, all grudgingly ready for another lengthy hour in his class. My eyes stopped roaming the surroundings as a lanky boy, who was walking behind Mr. Banner, caught my attention. From afar, I noticed how his bronze hair suited him despite its disheveled form, how his expression beheld nothing but annoyance and seriousness. His lips were fixed into a straight line and I could guess he wouldn't bother changing that any time soon.

"Everyone, this is Edward Cullen. He'll be transferring in your class for just this week and I expect you treat him well for that very short period."

"Oh. My. God. He's freaking hot! I totally have to get his number!" I rolled my eyes as I heard Jessica squeal over the new student. Snickers and giggles followed through and I didn't have to look around to realize they were from the other girls inside the classroom. Apparently, his looks won't do him any good around half of the maddening population of females in this class.

Edward looked up and I suddenly tensed in my seat as his forest green orbs came into view. They were of the same color with the stranger's eyes. The very ones that mesmerized and left me breathless with his gaze. This couldn't be him. This _shouldn't _be him. It was impossible. Too impossible.

He glanced at my direction and I saw his eyes abruptly widen as he slowly digested my presence. To my dismay, Mr. Banner gestured to the available seat beside me, seeing as all the other chairs were occupied already. He walked towards my position, taking every single step with hesitancy, and cautiously sat down as he reached the chair. Now that we're sitting close to each other, I could really see him, could really notice every portion of his face. His perfectly shaped nose, his well-chiseled jaw line, his dark eyebrows over those emerald orbs; everything was too clear at this short distance.

Unexpectedly, he shifted his head to face me and I felt flushed for being caught staring at him. I immediately directed my gaze to Mr. Banner, who was currently discussing something about today's activity, to keep up on whatever I was missing.

"Since we're discussing about the cardiovascular system, it _is_ quite necessary that blood typing should be done by each and every one of you. I'll be giving out a lancet and two glass slides for both of you and your partner to work on. Please turn your books on page 104 for further instructions."

Blood typing. _Blood _typing. Why in the world should everyone try that horrendously disgusting activity? I'd be lucky enough to survive his class for today.

Mr. Banner quickly placed a small lancet and two glass slides on our table and then headed off towards the other students to give theirs. Edward cautiously grabbed the lancet and turned his body to face my direction. "Are you ready?"

His soft, velvety voice totally caught me off guard. The guy already possessed the face worth dying for, yet the gods weren't satisfied enough for his good fortune; they also decided to bless him with the most angelic voice any woman would definitely fall head over heels in love with. The world could be truly unfair at times.

A small voice nagging at the back of my head told me that something was wrong, that something sneaky was going on. Maybe I've already heard his voice from somewhere or have seen him before he even transferred in our class. The idea sparked the curiosity in me and I felt like zooming out for a moment. My plan was abruptly suspended when he interrupted my thoughts with his voice. "Do you want to do this?"

"Of course! I'm sorry for being…" What could be the right word? "Inattentive."

His lips turned into a lopsided smile as he held out his hand in front of me. I stared at it for a good ten seconds, thinking what he could want at a time like this. Gripping the lancet on the other hand, it finally dawned on me: he wanted to try it out first on _my finger._

"Could you, uh, do it first? Blood and Bella don't really work well together," I reasoned out, a sheepish smile escaping my lips.

At the sound of my name, his eyes shadowed a hint of contentment, like when a child finally gets an answer after a long day of figuring out an unsolved mystery. I was about to ask him why when his crooked grin stopped me from further questioning. Abruptly, he snatched a cotton ball with alcohol from the side and cleaned the tip of his index finger. He then punctured the tip using the lancet and small amount of blood came out. I felt disgusted with the metal odor it produced but I didn't let the gagging feeling get to my system. Edward placed a drop of blood on each end of the first slide, his face showing no sign of uneasiness or discomfort. He was composed and calm through the entire activity and I couldn't help but admire him at this very moment.

"Did it hurt?" I asked, inquisitiveness coloring my tone.

He smiled. "Not even a bit."

He held out his hand once more and I felt reluctant to entrust my own hand to him. He must've seen the unwillingness in my eyes as he comforted me with his words. "Don't worry. It'll be fast. And it won't hurt. I promise."

I hesitantly surrendered my hand to him, our contact sending me a slight jolt of electricity in my body. I surreptitiously watched him cleaning the tip of my index finger with the cotton ball, and when it was time to puncture the tip, he looked up at me, as if asking for permission, and then proceeded in pricking the finger. Just like he said, it was fast and I didn't have the time to feel even the littlest pain. I felt my finger brush along the smoothness of the glass slide.

All of a sudden, I heard him lightly chuckle. "You can open your eyes now, Bella."

I only realized my eyes were shut tight when he mentioned about it. Oh well. I probably closed them out of nervousness or just instinctively.

I saw Mr. Banner walking towards us as soon as we were finished with the activity. On his hands were two small bottles. The first being labeled as Anti-A serum while the other as Anti-B serum. He dropped a scanty amount of Anti-A serum on Edward's droplet of blood at the left side and another small amount of Anti-B serum on the blood located at the right end of the slide. He then gave us an applicator stick to thoroughly mix the solution for two minutes. Slowly, the blood on the right end of the glass slide, with Anti-B serum on it, agglutinated. Red clumps of blood formed and, honestly, it was such an interesting thing to see.

"Well, Mr. Cullen. From the looks of it, I can tell you're a Type B donor," he said matter-of-factly. He continued to explain as our questioning eyes pleaded him to. "As we have studied before, people with the blood type B have B antigens on the surface and also anti-A bodies. Blood of Type B will be agglutinated by anti-B serum and clumping of blood will eventually arise. Do you now understand?"

Edward and I nodded in unison. Mr. Banner did the same procedure on my blood and this time, the agglutination took place on the blood at the left end of the slide. He turned towards me and spoke, "And you, Ms. Swan, are a Type A donor. Need I explain why?"

I shook my head no. It was an easy thing to understand if you paid enough attention. He shifted his heels and left us to attend to the other students' questions.

"So, you're overcautious?"

I looked at him, perplexed. I didn't have the slightest idea of what he meant. "I'm what?"

"…And calm, patient, sensitive, responsible, and stubborn, too." He said, ticking each characteristic off his hand. As he voiced out the word 'stubborn', a sleek smile automatically plastered itself on his pale face.

"What are you saying?"

"You see, the Japanese had their own way of characterizing people by their blood types. I think I've read somewhere that people with the Type A blood can be shy, conscientious, trustworthy, and sensitive."

"Oh," was all I could say. I didn't think he was interested in reading such things. "How about people with the blood type B?"

His brows furrowed at my question. "It doesn't really matter, does it?"

"It does!" I exclaimed, louder than necessary. Students within earshot turned to look at me, confusion and bewilderment written on their faces. I quickly tilted my head down, my cheeks blazing with embarrassment.

I heard him chuckle at my expense. "You needn't attract attention for me to spill it out, you know."

Before I could retort back, he continued speaking, "According to the Japanese culture, people with the blood type B are strong, optimistic, creative, flexible, and…" he trailed off.

I looked up to see indecisiveness reflecting on his emerald orbs. "And?"

"Wild," he blurted out.

I couldn't help but giggle at the last word he uttered. It was too much for my imagination to handle. Attributes such as strong, optimistic, creative, and flexible would fit quite well on him. But…wild? I couldn't even picture this lanky boy on that category. My amusement was abruptly cut short by the shrieking of the school bell. I readied my things, making sure none were left behind on my place. From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward stood up, his book bag slung on his back, and turned to march towards the classroom door. I waited for him to move, to take even a single step, but he didn't.

He shifted his stance to face me and said, "So, I'll see you at our biology class next week?

I nodded, a smile making its way on my features. I know I'll be looking forward to Biology from now on.

* * *

Okay. So some of you may or may not like how Bella failed to recognize Edward as the stranger who kissed her. But really, it wouldn't be wise if you just go accusing someone because they had the same color of eyes, would it? And I still have a lot in store for this story, including surprises and more chance encounters. So, this sudden change in the storyline would do well. :)

If you took the time to read or put this story on your alerts or favorites list, then please leave a review. Go make the author happy. Thanks!

i'mxaxreader


	5. Ch 4: It's a Sudden Letdown

**Author's Note: **Wow. I suppose this one's a quick update? But it's okay since I'll be gone for a little over a week to stay at my cousin's house. And I'll be away from the computer the entire time I'm staying there, so I thought of leaving you another chapter before I go. :)

On with the chapter. Enjoy! Please leave reviews after.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters I used. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

****

* * *

Chapter Four: It's a Sudden Letdown

**EPOV**

I was absolutely piqued that Mr. Svenson transferred me to another class in Biology. I mean, the professor didn't have the slightest reason to do that. So I've been late in his class for a week. It's no big deal, right? How many students have had the chance to do that in their entire highschool life? Almost_ everyone_. He was acting beyond righteous professionalism to do this to me. I planned on entering my new class with an arrogant behavior, thinking maybe they would kick me out instantly for being so impossibly impudent. But that plan dashed to pieces as I saw a familiar face among a throng of students inside. It was her; the same girl from last night.

The resounding contact of the ball with the floor nor the jarring squeak of the shoes running back and forth didn't hinder the immoral thoughts from crowding my mind, from invading every single space in my head. My head still swirled around the fact that the mystery girl I kissed last night and the girl I'm seating with in my Biology class today is entirely the same person. The coincidence was absolutely surreal, almost unthinkable.

As I sat on the bench, away from the bustling activity currently happening inside the court, I tried to divert my attention into less confusing and _shameless_ subjects. I have to keep my sanity despite the clashing events that seemed to surround me from all directions. Mindlessly, I flipped the ball I held in my hands, skillfully maneuvering its spins and turns. I stood up from my seat and sauntered along the glossy floor of the basketball court. I need to keep moving. Maybe the exhaustion would help me forget. Maybe the adrenaline rush would clear my head of all these illogical thoughts.

I joined my other teammates for another round of our practice game. Jasper and Emmett, two of my greatest buddies, grinned as they noticed my sudden participation. I wasn't in the mood for competitive play, but I gave in to their 'little challenge' anyway.

I glided effortlessly along the smooth flooring, outrunning every single player that blocked my way. Once I possessed the ball firmly in my grasp, I positioned myself at the 3-point shooting area, slightly shifting my stance for the perfect shot.

_My eyes abruptly widen as they transfixed themselves on the girl beside the only available seat inside the classroom. I walked towards her direction, my steps heavy with reluctance, and settled in once I got to the empty chair. Sitting this close to her was unnerving; the whole idea disbelievingly putting me on tenterhooks. I shifted my head to the side, only to see her watching my face intently. Scarlet red automatically tinted her cheeks as I caught her discreetly looking at me. She instantly looked away from my gaze and I couldn't hold back the smile slowly slithering from my lips._

The ball accidentally slipped from my grasp as a quick flashback flickered on my mind. Its course marginally went out of precision, causing it to touch the net without passing through the basket. The entire practice game went on like that. While I kept on missing quite a considerable number of shots, Emmett and Jasper got to accumulate all the glory points. I inwardly groaned in exasperation. What the heck is wrong with me? My concentration shatters into pieces whenever something about her popped into my mind. The expression on her face whenever she pondered over something trivial, the naked curiosity in her eyes as she observed me pricking my own finger, the hesitancy evident on her features before she finally surrendered her arm; everything was utterly distracting at this point.

"Tough luck, eh?" Emmett asked as we sat on the bench after the game. Jasper and I easily detected the obvious smugness in his tone. He was really pleased with the number of points he made at today's practice.

"Yeah, Edward. You seem quite disturbed actually," Jasper chimed in.

Is it me or are they really just perceptive today?

"Looks like Eddie got some girl problems," Emmett goaded.

As soon as those words escaped his lips, I promptly shifted my head to face him, throwing a piercing glare at his direction. Emmett raised both of his hands, as if backing from a brewing fight, when he noticed my sudden change of mood. "Whoa, whoa! Cool down, will you? I didn't mean anything there."

I immediately calmed myself as I realized my actions. I can't believe I'm acting all ridiculous and grumpy at his taunting. Knowing Emmett, he probably meant his last statement as another one of his harmless jokes but, truthfully, his words hit me hard on the surface. Am I really having these—as Emmett had quaintly expressed it—'girl problems'? But, I couldn't remember having any problems with Tanya. Hell, it had been long since we had an actual fight or even a petty quarrel.

"He's talking nonsense, Edward. Don't mind him."

Emmett grimaced at Jasper's comment. I, on the other hand, couldn't tear my mind away from what he said earlier. There was something there that bothered me but I couldn't quite pinpoint it myself. I eventually stopped figuring it out after numerous attempts of trying but only ended up going absolutely nowhere.

"We better head off to the boys' locker room to change. Are you coming with us, Edward?"

My head jerked up at the sound of my name. Emmett and Jasper had already gotten up from their seats and were waiting for my response. "Of course."

We hobbled towards the other end of the court, our varsity bags in hand, to get to the locker room. Inside, it was quite empty; only a couple of varsity players left. I set my bag down and grabbed my extra shirt to change. The practice game wore me out more than I thought—and hoped—it will. Not only physically, but also mentally. The images still crammed my mind and I've really grown tired of driving them away, of forcing them to get out of my head. Since these thoughts wouldn't bother anyone else, then I might as well stop and spare myself of the gruesome headache they brought along.

I changed into a neat long-sleeved gray polo shirt and black jeans; I hope this attire will do. I stepped out of the locker room and saw Emmett and Jasper waiting for me. Jasper plastered a huge grin on his face as he consumed my presence. "Date with Tanya?"

I nodded. Tanya and I didn't actually get the chance to celebrate our first year anniversary last night. We ate the packed dinner she prepared then chatted for a little bit before I took her home. It didn't seem like we were celebrating our anniversary. It was more like an ordinary date, a typical night with her. So today, we decided to spend the time together after school.

"You can either leave now to catch up with Tanya or stay here to spend the remaining afternoon with Jasper and I. So, which would it be?" Emmett asked.

"I don't think I could handle the latter choice," I answered, a smirk pronouncing on my features.

I said my goodbyes to Emmett and Jasper and dashed off to meet Tanya outside school. I had already etched the most perfect plan on my head for our date today and I'd make sure everything would work out flawlessly. Upon reaching the school gate, I felt my cell phone buzzing in my pocket. I hastily grabbed it and, almost simultaneously, a smile marked itself on my face as Tanya's name registered on the flashing screen; she was calling me.

"Hey, babe," I answered.

"Hi…"

"Are you ready for our date?"

"Um, about that Edward… I don't think I could leave today's cheerleading practice," she trailed off. I could almost discern her apologetic tone as she spoke every single word. "You know we have to get ready for the big event next week and none of us were allowed to skip any of our practices. I'm really, really sorry babe."

My heart deflated with utter disappointment and rejection at this very moment. I never anticipated that something like this would come up and ruin our date; I didn't have any backup plans either. I was really looking forward to spending this day with her and she just turned me down like that.

"Hey. I really have to go now. Practice starts in 5 minutes. I love you. I'll talk to you later, alright?" she asked.

An almost inaudible 'okay' escaped my lips and I abruptly ended the call. I didn't want to worsen my day by pulling a trifling argument from her. I dejectedly ambled towards my silver Volvo, my pace impossibly slower than the usual. I had decided to just go home; I would only be of nuisance if I join Emmett and Jasper's company. Once I got inside the car, I popped the key in and started the engine. As it instantly roared to life, I drove my way out of the school's parking lot and into the road.

I arrived shortly at our house, my tires screeching as I hurled the car into a stop. Absolute silence encapsulated the whole place; no one seemed to be at home at this time. I stepped out of the Volvo and briskly walked to get inside. Once I pushed the front door open, I saw my dad, Carlisle, comfortably sitting on the couch. It confused me to see him at home since he was supposed to be at the hospital at this hour. When we moved here in Forks, he had been working beyond normal working hours as a doctor everyday, treating patients with as much proficiency and utmost care as he can. He had been busy for the past couple of weeks, which left him weary and stressed out.

"Hey, dad. You're here already?"

He tilted his head up and, as soon as he saw me coming in through the door, he smiled. "I'll be leaving in a few minutes. I just had to take quite a few hours from the hospital to change."

I collapsed on the couch beside him; my head too clammed up to even think of a response. I peeked at my watch, chagrin flooding through my body once again. If Tanya hadn't backed out from our date today, I wouldn't be here, stuck inside the house with only a few more minutes with my father. I was abruptly cut off from my desolation as I felt my cell phone buzzing for a new message; it was from Tanya.

_Hey. I know it was rude of me to cancel our date.  
__And I hope I could make it up to you somehow.  
__Maybe lunch tomorrow? Pretty please?_

_- Tanya_

I smiled half-heartedly at her words. Maybe she really did regret calling off our plans for today. I was about to type in my reply when my dad stopped me from doing so. "By the way, don't make plans for tomorrow, Edward. Your mother and I invited Police Chief Swan and his daughter to have their lunch here at home. And it would be much appreciated if my whole family's present to welcome them. Tell your older sister, Rosalie, that she'd better clear her schedule for tomorrow as well. I'm expecting both of you to be there."

I froze in my seat. Police Chief Swan was quite well-known in Forks. He had been serving the good people of this town for about a year or two, as I've heard. And _everyone _knew his daughter. Bella Swan. The same Bella I'm sitting with in my Biology class. The same Bella that I've kissed last night with all the lights dimmed out. Oh. Oh. _Oh._

_I'm not available tomorrow. Really sorry._

_- Edward_

With trembling hands, I typed out my reply and pressed 'send'. I couldn't help but still feel a little bit anxious for tomorrow.

* * *

So, how was it? :)

I'm sorry for the very late post of the YBWM's next chapter. I'm still working on it and I hope I'll be able to get it out after a week or so. Frankly, I was quite busy doing the next few chapters of this fic in advance. LOL.

Anyway, if you took the time to read this, then I guess it wouldn't be too hard to leave me a review. Make the author happy! Surprise me with your reviews when I get back. :) Thanks!

i'mxaxreader


	6. Ch 5: A Rather Intimidating Rendezvous

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long. I just had to spend a couple of days doing stuff and writing other chapters. And also, I've been experiencing terrible writer's block for the past week and I had quite a trouble focusing. Anyway, here's the fifth chapter. Enjoy! :)

I'll take the opportunity to pimp out my new story, **Cosmos**, which I just released the other day. This isn't like my usual fluffy fics since I decided to try out new genres to write. I'd be really happy if you could check it out. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters that I used. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**

* * *

******

Chapter Five: A Rather Intimidating Rendezvous

**BPOV**

The sun's beaming light peeked in through my yellow lace curtains, drowning the whole room in warmth and sheer brightness. After successfully breaking free from my cocoon of blankets, I unsteadily stood up and walked towards my locked window to open it wide. It was unbelievably sunny today; it blinded my eyes to even look straight ahead. A warm breeze whipped me gently on the face, the sky as clear as I had never seen it before. Cloudless days in Forks are quite numbered and it was good to finally wake up one day without having to submerge yourself into the usual gloomy atmosphere. Just for a change.

Perplexity overtook my senses when I saw Charlie's car still parked in the driveway; my red Chevy truck beside it. It was a Saturday and he never failed to leave early for work every weekend. After fixing the messy bed I slept in, I scurried down the stairs and saw my father sitting on his usual seat at the dinner table. His brows scrunched up and a crease in his forehead pronounced itself as he busily read today's newspaper.

"Hey, dad." He tilted his head up upon hearing my voice, a smile instantly forming on his lips.

"Morning, Bells."

I grabbed a granola bar from the refrigerator before occupying the chair beside him. My fingers slowly removed its wrapper before taking in one full bite. Charlie resumed on poring over the newspaper he held in his hands, the same expression carved on his features. The look on his face made me wonder what was up on today's article.

I was about to finish my food when an involuntary yawn slipped away. My eyes fluttered close for a split second and lassitude started to set in. I've been getting less and less amount of sleep since last Thursday—the night of the accidental kiss—and I knew it won't do me any good to think about it. The whole incident basically made me restless.

"Been sleeping late?" Charlie asked, his attention still focused on the paper.

I shrugged. "Not really."

He narrowed his eyes at my answer, giving me that 'should I believe you?' look. He and I never had that father-daughter bonding that almost every child got to experience at least once or twice in their lives. The connection I had with him wasn't even marginally close to what I had with Renee, my mom. We disagree on a lot of things, argue most of the time, and share different outlooks nearly on everything. But those didn't hinder him from figuring me out, from understanding me and my behavior. Even without constant communication, we would, somehow, connect with each other. He would always be my dad, just as I will always be his darling daughter.

"By the way, is Jacob coming today?"

"I don't think so. Why? Do we have any plans for today?"

"We have," he trailed off, "that doesn't include Jacob."

Well, that's _new._ Ever since Jacob and I became an item, my dad never went out of ideas to include my boyfriend on every single activity that we do. And it was quite baffling to hear that he's actually leaving Jacob _out _on whatever plan he had in mind today.

Before I could even ask, he spoke, "Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his family invited us to eat lunch with them. And, of course, I couldn't refuse his invitation. The good doctor had done nothing but exceptional help to the people of our town. You don't mind though, right?"

I shifted my head to face him, his expression graced with distraught and puzzlement. I would've instantly detached myself from that plan if Charlie didn't look so hopeful, so auspicious at this very moment. It seemed very important to him and I wouldn't want to let him down. I forced my head to shake slightly, gesturing 'no' for an answer.

A gentle smile lighted up his face. "That's great! I bet you and their son would get along well. I heard the boy studies at Forks Highschool too. Have you met him?"

Their _son. _Edward Cullen. Met him? Of course I did. Heck, he even sat next to me in my Biology class. But Charlie needn't know that.

"Yep," I briskly answered.

"Even better!" He took a quick glance at the wall clock. "I think you better fix yourself up now. It's almost 11 o'clock and we'll be leaving very soon. We don't want to be rude by showing up late, do we?"

He got up from his seat and ascended the stairs, the newspaper still on his grasp. I, on the other hand, sat motionless on the chair, my face revealing no distinguishable expression. I could feel my stomach doing flips just by the mere mention of having lunch with the Cullens. Of course, I only met Edward yesterday but his emerald orbs already haunted my every thought, gave me goose bumps just thinking about them. His were the most beautiful color I'd ever seen; the same ones that captivated me after kissing that total stranger.

After minutes of debating what I _should_ and _shouldn't _do, I finally stood up from my chair and walked upstairs towards my room to get my bag of bathroom necessities. I hurried back down and went to the communal bathroom to clean myself up. I don't know if it was the nerves or just the agitation slowly building up on my chest that caused me to bathe faster than usual, but it surely saved quite a lot of time. After sifting through my clothes, I had decided to put on my blue jeans and a crisp white blouse. The occasion didn't require formal attire or anything of that sort, so this should do well. Charlie wore nothing close to formality either.

My father and I rode his cruiser, the whole drive incredibly quiet and still between the two of us. He was never much for talk, and neither am I. As silly as it would sound, I think absolute silence has the power to hold me and Charlie together. He never delved on any of my businesses unless the situation calls for a drastic measure. And as much as I can, I treat his privacy the same way.

We pulled into the driveway of the Cullen house before I knew it. I followed Charlie as he walked towards the front door and rang the doorbell. I almost jumped in fright at the chiming sound. This nervousness has really gone out of hand. The massive door finally swung open after a minute or two of waiting, and I gave out a timid smile at the beautiful woman who welcomed us. She was petite, only a little bit taller than me, and her eyes—almost the same color as her son's—shadowed delight and pure, warm hospitality. She was wearing a light blue silk dress that flowed freely just below her knees. I could see a little resemblance between Edward and his mom; the nose and the eyebrows were definitely inherited from her side.

"Police Chief Swan," she greeted.

"Ah, Esme. It's been a while," Charlie greeted back.

Her eyes flitted to glance at me and as she consumed my too casual outfit, she meekly smiled. "And I'm guessing you are Bella?"

I nodded, a tint of crimson red automatically coloring my cheeks. I heard my father lightly chuckle at my humiliating display of unruly reaction. The one person I was hoping to save me from embarrassment only made it worse. Fabulous.

"Come in. Carlisle's been waiting," she motioned for me and Charlie to get in. She gently closed the door behind us and ushered us to follow her. I can't help but look around and be astounded at the elegance of their home. The walls were painted an off white color and the tall windows at the back were perfect for the beautiful scenery outside. There were many upholstered couches placed in the living room, as well as antique furniture that seemed costly and well taken care of. From the corner of my eye, I saw a large, black piano that captured my attention. Without even thinking, I ambled towards the grand instrument and touched it, my feather light fingers grazing its surface.

"Do you play?" asked the voice behind me.

I quickly turned around to see a tall lady looking at me curiously, a smile plastered on her lovely face. She has long curling blond hair that fell smoothly on her back and eyes as green as Edward's. She was wearing black fitted jeans and a red tank top. Simple yet utterly gorgeous. Their beauty _definitely _runs in the blood.

"Uh, not really," I responded, my eyes not meeting her gaze. The fact that she's beyond alluring was enough to bruise any girl's self-esteem. And in my case, it wasn't any different.

She held out a hand in front of me and spoke, "I'm Rosalie. You?"

"I'm Bella." I took her hand and shook it lightly.

"Well, Bella. Make yourself at home. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask alright? I'll just be in the kitchen helping mom prepare our lunch."

I nodded. She smiled at me again before taking off towards the other direction. I roamed my eyes around the capacious room, taking in every minor detail I had missed before. I sauntered to where the long table filled with rows of picture frames was located. Once I was close enough, I took a while to glance over each colored image, a smile slipping from my lips every once in a while. One of the pictures was of Edward and Rosalie at a birthday party when they were about seven or eight. A young Rosalie in a cream colored dress for New Year's Eve. Edward in his basketball jersey. He was absolutely adorable in his younger years. And apparently, it didn't change when he grew up.

Tearing me away from my thoughts, I almost jumped in astonishment when a subdued, velvety voice whispered behind me.

"Hello."

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger, guys. But I decided to write the whole lunch in a separate chapter. You won't have to wait long though since I have that chapter already written. :)

Review and let me know what you think! Click that little box over there and make the author happy. :)

i'mxaxreader


	7. Ch 6: Lunch and a Spoonful of Surprises

**A/N:** Yes, I finally updated. And I truly apologize for leaving that last chapter like that. It occured to me that a lot of you were a bit disappointed with how I ended that last one with a cliffhanger. But really, anxiousness can be good at certain times. LOL. So, anyway, here's the anticipated chapter! Please do enjoy. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters that I used. Though, I do own the storyline.

****

* * *

Chapter Six: Lunch and a Spoonful of Surprises

**EPOV**

I sat on the edge of my bed, fidgeting and contemplating about our lunch today with the Swans. I honestly couldn't believe that my dad's words yesterday never sunk in until now, and the nerves were impossibly starting to kick in through my system. I went to stand in front of the mirror, appraising myself from head to toe. I was wearing a button up white shirt with red t-shirt underneath and khaki pants to complete the casual attire. I guess I looked _decent _enough for a Saturday lunch.

Satisfied with my reflection, I turned my heels and plopped on the bed, the lower half of my body dangling on the side. Several thoughts mercilessly pounded on my head; a stream of enthusiasm filled me up as her presence today crowded my mind. I just saw her yesterday at school, sat next to her in Biology, yet those facts didn't lessen the unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was seriously _ridiculous_; puzzling, even. After that accidental night, I've been having these weird reactions towards her. And it was very annoying not knowing why. It was just a simple kiss, for heaven's sake! How can such a simple thing create this big of a mess in me?

I was abruptly freed from my thoughts as I heard a car pull into the driveway. It took me quite a while to decide on my next actions. I gulped a massive amount of air to calm myself down before leaving my room and descending the round of stairs.

"Come in. Carlisle's been waiting." I heard my mother spoke.

I saw her gently close the door as our two visitors cautiously stepped inside the house. Police Chief Swan looked nothing different today, only he was wearing something more comfortable instead of his usual blue uniform. His daughter settled in a crisp white blouse and blue jeans, her chocolate brown hair flowing freely at her back. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her face as absolute amazement took over her features. Childishly, I hid myself at the top of the stairs, just enough that she wouldn't notice me. It wouldn't hurt to observe her for a little bit, would it?

Bella continued to scan the house with her eyes, her lips forming that perfect 'O' every once in a while. She didn't fail to notice my baby—a six foot concert grand—placed at the corner of the living room. She absent-mindedly hobbled towards it and brushed its surface hesitantly, as if her mere touch would damage the smooth exterior. Seeing that interest in her eyes, I made a mental note to play for her later.

"Do you play?" Rosalie asked. Bella turned around, her eyes widening a little as she consumed my sister's sudden appearance. Perhaps her forest green eyes also took her by surprise.

"Uh, not really." I heard her say. I can't be sure, but she really looked nervous and a bit intimidated just by talking to her.

"I'm Rosalie. You?"

She offered her hand to her and Bella gracefully shook it. "I'm Bella."

"Well, Bella. Make yourself at home. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask, alright? I'll just be in the kitchen helping mom prepare our lunch."

After Rosalie strolled towards the kitchen, Bella let her eyes wander around the living room once more; giving a further look on everything she might have missed when she stepped in. I already felt euphoric just staring at her, noting that hint of admiration gleaming in her chocolate brown orbs. I watched her move as she headed towards the long mahogany table caulked with rows of picture frames. The colored images were of me and my sister during our earlier years. We have quite a ton since Esme and Carlisle had the silly habit of capturing our every move when we were still young. So _literally_, every moment we had in our life was just a click away.

Even from afar, I could clearly see her expression as she pondered over each picture at the table. She would smile every once in a while and I couldn't help but wonder which of the pictures amused her like that.

Without even thinking, I climbed down the stairs, my steps as light and muted as possible, and stood only a few inches behind her. She was so lost in her thoughts that it felt like committing a sin to interrupt her. But of course, I just couldn't stand here and act like she's not around. I'd have to talk to her sooner or later.

"Hello," I finally greeted. My voice sounded as unobtrusive as I intended it to be.

I had to stifle a laugh as I saw Bella nearly jump in her place. She abruptly turned around to face me, her expression still that of bewilderment. I flashed a crooked smile at her direction and, just like what I wanted, her features instantly eased up into a soft smile. Heat also flooded on her cheeks, giving them that beautiful shade of crimson red that gave life to her pale skin. It was absolutely—and undeniably—cute if you ask me.

"You have a very lovely home," she praised.

"Thank you," I smiled again. "I'll be sure to pass that compliment to Esme."

"Your mother must've spent quite a time with the decorations."

I leaned into the mahogany table beside her, my head slightly shifted to the side to glance at where she stood, and spoke, "Well, I wouldn't say that."

"Why?" she asked, her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion and curiosity obviously written on her face.

"Let's just say she had spent most of her precious time on stalking me and my sister with the deadly camera."

At my statement, she simultaneously directed her attention to the framed images on the table, realization gradually dawning on her. I could see that same amusement on her face when she figured out my earlier words.

"You're really close with your older sister, aren't you?" she questioned, her eyes intent on mine and Rosalie's picture at a birthday party. In that image, I was giddily smiling, my two front teeth missing in action, while Rosalie's face was messily smudged with spaghetti sauce. Really, couldn't my parents even take a _nicer _shot?

"Quite," I responded. "We're not really that comfortable talking about some things but we understand each other. More than so, I think. I feel like I'm portraying a lot of different personalities when she needed help. Personal adviser, love guru, fashion stylist, finance specialist. Name it."

She laughed a carefree laugh at my answer and I couldn't help but be mesmerized with the sound. Her laughter was utterly infectious, unquestionably transmissible, so it was no surprise that I found myself joining her in merriment.

"Edward! Bella! Lunch is ready!" my mother called from the dinner table. Bella and I walked together, her pace much slower than mine. I was aware that her steps were as calculated as possible, perhaps to avoid tripping and humiliating herself in front of my family. She seemed to lack the necessary balance and coordination for a human person to survive, and for that, I felt a _bit_ worried for her. I discreetly assisted Bella from behind, my arms already prepared to catch her incase she stumble or fall. We eventually reached the table, and it was a success to make it here without leaving her scathed or bruised. She took the empty chair beside her father—the one coincidentally across from where I sat.

The lunch had been peaceful with only minimal talks between my dad and Police Chief Swan. Mostly, they talked about our small town issues: low crime rates, the increased number of patients in the hospital these past few years since Carlisle started working there, accidents, misdemeanors and other stuff I'm hardly interested about. I glanced across the table to see Bella attentively listening to both of our fathers' tedious conversation. She would cock her head to the side from time to time, and a crease in her forehead would appear while she tried to catch up with their discussion. Never before had I seen a girl so riveted with soporific subjects such as the ones they were talking about. And though other guys would find that a bit creepy or unusual, it appealed the exact opposite to me. Somehow, it was her added charm.

I almost jumped in my seat as Rosalie, who sat just beside me, purposely stepped hard on my foot. I had to bite hard on my tongue to not scream from the pain. I threw her a daggering glare but she didn't seem to give a care about what just happened. With a low voice, I asked, "What the hell is that for?"

"Keep your eyes on their sockets, Edward. The girl will practically melt into a puddle just by your stare," she answered, her tone as subdued as mine.

If it was possible for a guy to flush, then it wouldn't hurt to admit that I just did. Did I seriously stare at her from across the table? Was it that intense that Rosalie even mentioned Bella 'melting into a puddle'?

"Edward, dear, is there something wrong?"

My head jerked up and, almost instantly, my forest green orbs met her chocolate brown ones. They were shadowed with something I couldn't quite decipher and her expression revealed nothing, to my dismay. I would probably be stuck in my reverie until now if I hadn't heard Rosalie chuckling at my expense.

"No, no. Everything's alright," I managed to response.

Rosalie continued her laughing spree but, right now, I couldn't care less if she did. After quite a while, the plates were finally cleared from the table and we all decided to settle on the snuggly couches in our living room. I still noticed Bella eyeing the piano and I wanted so much to play for her. But, sadly, I couldn't find the right timing or the right way to mention it.

"Hey, Bella." I tilted my head to find Rosalie speaking to her. "I could play for you if you want."

What was that? My sister who can't even bear _breaking_ a single nail would now play the piano? And as much as I know, she can't even play a single elementary piece! What was she up to now?

Bella's eyes lightened up with unadulterated joy when she heard Rosalie's offer. I guess the girl really longed to hear and see someone playing the grand instrument. She went to occupy the empty space beside Rosalie, sitting just nearly close to where my sister sat. I saw Rosalie as she sucked in a deep breath, her fingers fondled over the black-and-white keys but the pressure she exerted was barely enough to press them. Quite frankly, the anticipation was killing me. I wanted to know if she enrolled herself in a piano class last summer or if she learned the instrument all by herself.

Absolute tranquility drifted inside the room and everyone's probably as excited as I am for my sister. She broke the lingering silence when she spoke, "Oh! I forgot I had my nails redone just this morning, so I'm afraid I can't play for you today."

Bella's face fell at her words but before she could move from her place, Rosalie continued, "But Edward here can take my place. I'm sure my dear brother wouldn't mind, right?"

So _that _was her real plan. Sly, Ms. Rosalie. You tricked me there.

She got up from her seat and walked towards one of the available couches to settle in. She gave me a quick glance and a sneaky smile before turning her attention on the now empty space beside Bella. With all the guts I could muster, I sauntered towards her and moved into the exact place where my sister perched before. With our close proximity, I easily felt her tensed up as our elbows accidentally touched. It was like Biology again, only now we didn't have our desks in front of us, but plain black-and-white keys that were waiting to be played by someone who_ really _knew how.

Instinctively, my long fingers started dancing along the smooth keys of the piano, pressing each one with passion and accurateness. I had started playing this instrument since I was a little child. It interested me enough to spend countless hours perfecting all the piano pieces I owned and, eventually, I learned to perform each one of them flawlessly, even with my eyes shut tight. Bella seemed to loosen up a little as the beautiful melody of this piece overtook the awkward silence that encapsulated the living room before. I glanced at my side to look at her face and my breath hitched as soon as I did. Her eyes were closed and utter serenity graced her features. It was such a sight to behold. I had to gather enough drive to tear my eyes away from her. All too soon, the notes trailed off and a deafening applause proceeded to fill the atmosphere.

"That was really fascinating, Edward," she said, that same smile still lightening her face.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata is truly a wonderful piece."

My eyes abruptly widen at her statement. How come she knew this piece when she couldn't even play the piano? "How did you know it was the Moonlight Sonata?"

Her cheeks redden at the unintended sharpness of my tone. "My mother used to play the piano when I was still a child, and I often hear her performing this exact piece. She tried to teach me how to play on my own but, for some odd reason, I just couldn't get myself to learn. After hearing that song for a couple of times, Beethoven's brilliant masterpiece just literally stuck on my head."

Unbelievable. Bella's an obvious fan of the classics. Now where can you find another girl like her? She continued to surprise me with every single detail about her and her personality. She intrigued me like no one has ever done before.

"I suppose we'll be going now," Police Chief Swan declared. "Thank you for the fantastic lunch. It was heavenly!"

Esme laughed heartily at his compliment while Carlisle and Rosalie accompanied them towards the front door. I was still transfixed from my seat, my eyes following Bella as she finally walked out the door. Rosalie, having noticed my unusual behavior, moved in beside me and gently nudged my shoulder with hers.

"I actually like that girl. She's different," she confessed.

I snickered. "Rosalie, you prefer a lot of other girls over Tanya."

"That's not true!"

"And how can it be not?" I questioned her.

"First, you haven't brought anyone at home except your girlfriend so how could I 'prefer'—as you quaintly put it—other girls if that was the case. And second, Tanya's just…" she trailed off, her features in deep concentration, "exceptional. That's all."

I rolled my eyes. Rosalie never liked Tanya and all my attempts of knowing what could be her reason behind such hostile attitude just miserably failed. "Yeah. Exceptional. Right."

She poked me playfully with my sarcasm. "You should give me some credit, though. I know you _long_ to play for Bella. I did you a huge favor there."

Even if I wanted to disagree with her, I just couldn't. She was right. Ever since I saw her eyeing the piano, the urge to play for her suddenly arose in me and I couldn't deny the great feeling it left behind when I did. I never performed the classical pieces I owned for anyone besides my family. Tanya never appreciated the kind of music that I play and, somehow, I couldn't blame her. Never before had I seen someone so fond of the classics.

…Except her.

I was reluctantly pulled from my reverie when Rosalie once again spoke, "You can repay that favor with your amazing love guru advices later."

I laughed. How can such a beautiful lady like my sister hold so many love dilemmas? I wouldn't know.

On their own accord, my fingers ran over the black-and-white keys once more, creating that same melodious rhythm of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. I guess, after today, I wouldn't mind playing this song over and over again.

* * *

Can ayone here play the piano? Unfortunately, I can't. But I do know the piece that I included here. So, yeah. I hope this chapter's worth the nerve-racking anticipation. LOL. :)

Anyway, as of yesterday, I'm already a registered betareader. So, if anyone of you needs one, feel free to ask me. I'd be really glad to help you guys out.

Now, make the author happy by clicking that little box over there. Leave me some good 'ol love, alright? :)

i'mxaxreader


	8. Ch 7: That Bronze Tousled Hair

**A/N: **Speechless. I'm totally speechless. After 6 chapters and a short prologue, we actually made it past the 100th mark. INCREDIBLE. Okay. So maybe it isn't a big thing for some other authors out there to get 100+ reviews on their story, but it **is **for me. And even though I can't reply to each of them, please know that they are greatly appreciated.

Just a quick note: I've also just updated my two AH stories, **"You Belong With Me" **and **"Cosmos". **So if you guys have enough spare time, go check them out. :)

Enough with my rambling. On with the story! Enjoy the seventh chapter, everyone.

**Disclaimer: **I absolutely do not own _Twilight._

****

* * *

**Chapter Seven: That Bronze Tousled Hair**

**BPOV**

"I won't be leaving the house on a nice Sunday afternoon, Alice," I retorted over the phone, exasperation easily discernible in my voice. I planned on enjoying this weekend afternoon with my tattered copy of _Wuthering Heights_ by my side and a bag of chips to munch on while I'm keeping myself engrossed. I longed to stay inside the confines of our home for the whole day since Jacob was too busy to take me out. (Well, that's fine. I suppose I can be too occupied myself.) But apparently, Alice already took the initiative to include me in her plans.

"Please, Bella? I really need your company today," she begged.

I groaned. Knowing Alice, this could be one of those days where she would drag me against my own will to look after her while she continuously satiates her excessive need for shopping. My imagination couldn't even cover how gruesome that experience would be.

"Tell me, what do you have in mind for today?"

I heard her squeal in delight on the other line. But before she could get her hopes up, I chided in, "I haven't agreed yet, Ali. Quit rejoicing."

"You are making this terribly difficult for me, Bella. You only have to agree to whatever I had planned for us today, yet you're being such a stubborn granny on this," she argued, annoyance blending in with her high-pitched voice. I could just imagine the adorable pout adorning her features.

"Would this be another repeat performance of your obsessive shopping like last time?" I asked, wary of whatever answer I could get from her. _Please say no. Please say no. Please say no. _I don't think I could ever step inside the mall if that will happen again.

Everything from last time was still fresh in my mind; I could probably narrate every detail without missing a single bit. Images spontaneously surged on my head, each one never failing to make me cringe and wince in embarrassment. It had almost been a week since Alice _unsurprisingly _convinced me to go to the mall with her. You'd think nothing unusual or outrageously humiliating would ever happen with her company. That's understandable, I suppose. Since when can a petite girl who stands at approximately 4'11, with pixie-like features and outstanding rational behavior cause such horrid trouble? Apparently, with Ali, every lengthy hour at the mall speaks of unwanted disaster.

So, like I said, I accompanied Alice at that time while she endlessly shopped for new clothes, shoes, bags, and everything else I doubted she would really need. Glossy carrier bags and boxes of different sizes and colors piled in front of Ali and I, taunting and telling us to carry them all at the same time. But of course, with Alice's small frame and mine's average built, we couldn't do it all by ourselves. Despite the massive population present in that mall, no one had the _heart _to approach and help us. It was disappointing, really. People were just too busy with their own selfish businesses to even care. In the end, we resorted to towing the remaining posh bags on the floor until we finally reached her car. By the time we drove home, both of our faces were blazing hot from embarrassment.

"Wow. I didn't know you still had that…incident stuck on your head."

I grimaced. It wasn't just any typical 'incident'. I'm guessing she couldn't come up with any other appropriate term either. "Unfortunately, yes. The repression process still needs quite a while to take proper effect."

I heard her heave a sigh. "Okay. We've wasted enough time on this conversation, Bella. I really, really need you to come with me today. I won't take no for answer."

"Alice, your demand leaves me no other available option."

"Exactly," she said, triumphantly. I could practically _hear _her smiling from my lack of choices.

I grumbled a low 'fine' and a jarring squeal simultaneously came through the other line. Dejectedly, I started to put the phone down when she abruptly added, her voice impossibly louder than before, "Expect me at your house after five minutes. We have to decide on the right outfit for you to wear."

Before I could protest, she hung up on me, leaving me dumbfounded and annoyed at the same time. Her words rung clear in my head. _'We have to decide on the right outfit for you to wear.' _What was that supposed to mean? It's not like I have enough reason to dress-up today. And she made it sound like I'm attending some glamorous fashion event that required everyone to wear sparkly dresses and freaking deadly heels. Besides, going to the mall never appealed _glamorous _to me. Not even remotely close.

I didn't have to wait long for Alice to arrive. As soon as I opened the front door, she bounced up from her car seat, her spiky hair bobbing in tune with her movement, and vehemently tugged me inside to get ready. She was wearing a dark red mini dress that complimented her pale skin perfectly along with strings of silver and red beads that fell smoothly from around her neck. Her fashion style was like no other. It was totally Alice. That girl could actually plan out her outfit just by the mere sight of that short skirt or that cute blouse on the display window. It was rather…strange at some point.

She hurriedly opened my cabinet as soon as she entered my room. Clothes and other _necessary _articles came flying out of my wooden closet at her ridiculous eagerness to find me that _right outfit._ I still couldn't see her point in dressing me up today.

"Here! Wear this," she ordered while handing me a tan-knee length skirt and dark blue tank top, along with my _matching _undergarments.

"Alice, I can't—"

She shushed me with her little finger and strenuously pushed me out of my bedroom, my _right outfit _and a bag of toiletries still in hand. Her shrilling voice pierced through my wooden bedroom door as she exclaimed, "You better move fast! I'm planning to catch that new movie with you and Jasper today."

Fantastic. Shopping _and _a movie. Maybe we'd also do the grocery today.

Grudgingly, I descended the stairs and headed straight towards the bathroom. I figured it'll get me nowhere to argue with her; especially when she's way too determined to include me in her plans. Once inside, I turned one of the knobs of the shower, almost rough enough to break it. Hot water cascaded down my curves, drenching my petite frame with steaming warmth. I did my everyday routine: wash my hair with my favorite shampoo, soap my body, and then rinse everything thoroughly. I would've stayed longer in the shower if only _someone _would allow me to. Alice childishly banged the door for the umpteenth time and I grew more irritated by the second.

God, can't she wait?

"Bella! Aren't you done yet? I'm utterly bored of waiting for you to come out."

With a distorted expression written on my face, I stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in that tan-knee length skirt and dark blue tank she had given me. Alice gave out a huge grin as she saw me, obviously pleased with her choice of clothes. I gave her an awkward smile in return.

"You look absolutely lovely. I think you really should follow my fashion advices on you from now on," she stated, her grin broadened even more with confidence.

I lamely nodded in agreement. I guess I could let the silly girl have her way today. Like I have any other choice.

She tugged on my arm and led me to her car, opening its sleek door and shoving me forcefully inside. After mere seconds, Alice was already driving her yellow Porsche down the almost barren road, her speed a little over the required limit. It troubled me a bit knowing my best friend always abided the rules, whether she's in or out of the streets. And look what she's doing now; driving maniacally like it was one of her usual things to do. Hmm. The little pixie might really be in a hurry today.

"Alice, are you really _that_ excited about today's shopping?" I questioned.

I saw her face contorted in awful way, like she was reluctant to answer the question I'd just thrown at her. Panic and curiosity started to set in as I consumed the hesitant expression gracing all over her features. She was hiding something from me and, for the first time, I didn't feel even the slightest need to pull it out from her. I'd rather prefer she keep that _something _to herself.

Her lips pursed for a second before she spoke, "Bells, there's something you need to know."

Oh, God. Here it comes.

"Remember when you mentioned about that horrendous experience we had last time and you asked me if today would be like that last?"

I gasped. Don't tell me it'll be. Please don't.

"…Well, it won't be." she trailed off. I breathed a sigh of relief at her words. That's good. At least I won't have to suffer that same humiliating experience again. I was hoping relief would never leave my side again but, unfortunately, cruel fate had something in store for me today as she slowly continued, her eyes still intent on the road, "Because Jasper's coming to accompany us to the mall."

Jasper Whitlock. He and Alice started dating just a few months after Jacob and I started to be an 'item'. I personally think the two were really matched up for each other. Even physically. He was tall, lean, and muscular, with honey-blond hair as his added charm. On the other hand, Alice was pixie-like, blessed with small features, a thin frame, and a deep black hair as her crowning glory. With my best friend's expensive habit and childish behavior at times, she seriously needed a guy who could keep up with her and her hyperactive moments. And luckily, she did find that guy in Jasper's personality.

I salute him for his _patience_. I truly do.

The whip of reality slapped itself hard on my face and I quickly found myself searching for an instant escape. If Jasper and Alice would be there, then where will that situation leave me? I mean, I would obviously be a third wheel the entire time. I couldn't just squeeze myself between them, could I? That would be rude. I wouldn't want to isolate myself from them either.

Alice must've seen the panic-stricken expression on my face. "You don't have to worry about anything, Bella. Jasper's bringing one of his friends, too, so you won't feel left out. Actually, you _never _have to feel left out even if Jasper comes alone today. You know I'll _always_ pick you over any guy, right?"

I smiled as she comforted me with her words. She knew exactly how to cheer me up. She always does. I guess it wouldn't be surprising to say her bubbly personality could lighten up even my darkest, lowest days. Her extreme sprightliness could really get handy at times.

Alice was already pulling her car at the empty space of the parking lot before I knew it. She hurled the engine into a stop and, almost simultaneously, agitation started to creep in. I could hear my heart thudding impossibly loud in my ears, in my palms, in my feet; just all over my body. You'd thought I'll be facing my gruesome death with the way I act. It was ridiculous, really. But I simply couldn't hold back the nervousness rattling in me.

Alice's squeaking voice tore me away from my thoughts. "Bella! Come on. I already told Jasper to wait for us outside the mall."

"You're really anxious today, aren't you?" I still asked, though the giddy expression on her face was more than enough to answer my question.

She smiled while she hastily unfastened her seatbelt. "Of course! I'm always anxious for shopping."

I narrowed my eyes at her response. That's not exactly the answer I was expecting to hear from her. "Alice, you know what I mean."

"Okay, okay! I'm excited that Jasper's coming too. We haven't had enough time together in the past few days, you know," she confessed, a sheepish smile pronouncing itself on her features.

As I saw her expression softened into a smile, my mind instantly retired from thinking of ways on how to detach myself from her plans. Surely, being a third wheel can't be _that _bad. I mean, if this could make my best friend happy, then I guess it won't hurt to go along with her just this once. I'll just have to distract myself the entire time I'm with them. Or maybe I could try befriending whoever Jasper brought along with him today. Who knows? Maybe we could just act like the _best of friends_ after.

I opened my car door and stepped out of the Porsche. It took me quite a minute to straighten out my tan skirt before Alice tugged me towards the nearest entrance of the mall we were about to go in.

"Jazzy-bear!" she called out as soon as she spotted him standing just a few meters away from his motorcycle. I had to stifle a laugh at the silly nickname she'd given him. Really, I can't imagine using such term of endearment to call Jacob's attention at a public place. Jasper turned around and welcomed the little pixie in his arms. He gazed at her with such fervor and love and I couldn't help but feel utterly happy for my best friend. I guess she finally found her rightful place with him.

Beside the happy couple stood a guy whose back was facing my direction, his hands probably stuffed in his pocket. He was wearing a tight black shirt that accentuated his lean body and jeans that hung low on his waist. Even from afar, his mop of bronze tousled hair caught my attention and, surprisingly, I found myself wondering who he might be.

Words were caught up in my throat and any possible coherent thought flew right out of my head as the guy turned around to face us.

Oh, great. What a complete surprise.

* * *

Dun, dun, dun. All of you probably know who Jasper brought along with him to the mall so expect the next chapter to be much more interesting. You may have noticed that I'm leaving you with another cliffie here but I hope it's not an evil one. :)

Anyway, that little box over there is waiting to be clicked! Go and leave me some love, mmkay?

i'mxaxreader


	9. Ch 8: A Knight to Remember

**A/N:** First and foremost, I'm so sorry that this chapter came in a day late. I was busy these past few days and was struggling to find time to write. Anyway, this is the longest chapter I've ever written so far in this story and it is quite loaded with ExB fluffy goodness. With that said, I fervently hope I am forgiven.

Second, the reactions I am recieving for this story are beyond whatever I had expected. I am totally thrilled that everyone's still sticking with me in this story. It's really surprising--in a good way, of course. And also, thank you for all the wonderful reviews that never, _never_ fail to complete my day. Each and every one is greatly appreciated. :)

Now, on with the chapter. Enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Twilight._

****

* * *

Chapter Eight: A Knight to Remember

**EPOV**

How the hell did I end up here? At a weekend like this, I should be at home, lying comfortably in my bed with nothing else to invade my thoughts. But instead, I found myself standing at the nearest entrance of this mall, desperately trying to ignore the cryptic stares and puzzling glances being thrown at my direction. With my tight black shirt and jeans, I was positively sure I look like just any other normal person in this place. So, the staring and gaping were all but completely unnecessary.

Chagrin and restlessness both started to set in as I lethargically stood beside Jasper, my foot tapping impatiently for the past 30 minutes. It was still unbelievably impossible how he managed to drag my lazy ass out of the bed. That guy's undeniably cruel to do this sort of evil punishment to me.

I was brought back to reality as an ear-splitting squeal crowded my ears. "Oh. My. God. It's Edward Cullen! We're in for such good fortune, girls," I heard her say as she _tried _toning her voice down to whisper the glorious news to both of her friends. Grabbing her handy mirror from the bag, she took a minute to check her reflection before sauntering to where I stood, a huge grin fixated on her face. Not wanting to look rude and stuck-up, I forced a small smile in return.

Now it's official. This really _is_ the evil punishment.

She stopped just a few inches from me and spoke, "Hi! I happen to notice you're standing by your lonesome here and I thought maybe you needed company? I'm Jessica, by the way," she held out a hand in front of me as she introduced herself.

"Edward Cullen," I answered as I took her hand and shook it lightly.

"We're in the same biology class, right? I guess we're not formally introduced last Friday."

She beamed another huge grin at me, her pearly whites proudly showing themselves. I heard Jasper snicker as I forced, yet, another smile at Jessica's direction. Apparently, he was keeping himself entertained by eavesdropping on our conversation. And I was sure he'd ridicule my very _fortunate_ luck this afternoon once he finds the perfect chance. Worse, he might even ask Emmett to join the 'let's-make-fun-of-Edward's-irresistible-charm' party.

What good friends they are.

My head automatically jerked up when one of Jessica's friends squeezed in on the conversation, "How can you? I mean, that Isabella's hogging his company the entire time. That girl's such a—"

Jessica nudged her before she could even finish her derogatory statement. When I first came to Forks Highschool, I tried not to mind every little gossip about her and her set of friends because, being a guy, hearing rumors and believing them afterwards weren't really _my_ thing. But, right now, I think this case would prove to be an exception. It was quite obvious these girls can't do anything more productive than prattling and stabbing other people behind their backs. Sad thing, really. I could suggest they find another hobby to keep themselves preoccupied.

"Don't mind her. She's just talking nonsense. Anyway, do you mind if I keep you company for a while?" Jessica asked while batting her eyelashes at the same time. I could tell she was going for the sultry, alluring tone this time.

I honestly didn't know how to answer her question. As a child, I was taught how to respect and treat girls the right, gentlemanly way and rejecting her offer would only seem like a big contradiction on how I was raised. Although the bigger part of me wouldn't mind turning her down, a smaller part still remained, yelling and ordering me to just say yes. The hopeful expression adoring Jessica's face was making it even harder for me to decide. If someone could only save me from this situation, I'd be eternally grateful.

As if hearing my thoughts, my savior of a friend spoke up to my rescue, "I'm sorry girls, but I think my company's more than enough for _lover boy_ here. I'm pretty certain you could find some other guy for that nice offer."

Jessica, along with two of her friends, glanced at the muscular, honey-blond guy who stood on my side, their eyes almost bulging out of their sockets. I had to stifle my laughter when I saw the comical expression written on each of their faces. Quite frankly, I won't be surprised if I find Jessica drooling over Jasper's presence. With his good looks and natural Southern accent, he could make any girl fall for him. And, mind you, it happens almost _every _time.

"Yes, he's right. I think you girls shouldn't bother accompanying me here," I added, desperately hoping they'd just leave me alone.

She spent almost one whole minute to think about Jasper's terms before she finally responded, "I guess it's alright. You'll be safe in this boy's hands, won't you?"

I grimaced. What am I? A two-year old kid who still needs his nanny to look after him?_ Please._ I'll still be perfectly fine even without Jasper.

"Of course, silly! You'll be leaving lover boy in such safe hands," he mockingly retorted, a huge grin escaping his lips. Hell, he was enjoying this as much as I dreaded to be in this situation.

The gods still favored on my side as Jessica and her friends believed Jasper's _reassuring _words. How they could actually reckon on his obvious mockery, I wouldn't know. Finally, they strutted their way towards the entrance of the mall, but not before throwing a quick wink at my direction. To my dismay, Jasper didn't miss that coquettish gesture and it almost made him tumble in laughter. People were starting to give us incredulous looks as he failed to restrain himself from guffawing even louder.

"_Lover boy?" _I turned to look at him, my features contorted in an awful way. "God, Jasper. Can't you even think of another less humiliating name to call me?"

It took a while before he could really pacify himself. "I think it suits you well, though. It's a _pretty_ name."

I rolled my eyes. Pretty name? A _hideous _name sounded more appropriate.

"You know, this is entirely _your _fault. If you didn't force me to come with you, then none of these would ever happen," I complained bitterly. I knew I was acting like a petulant kid but with Jasper and his extreme obliviousness at times, this seemed necessary.

"It wasn't that bad, was it? Besides, since Emmett already planned to spend his day with your sister, Rosalie, I'm left with no other choice but to force you out of bed and drag your lazy ass out here."

Emmett and Rosalie started dating just a few weeks ago but I could already tell he was a perfect example to suit my sister's preferences. They were a complete opposite though. Rosalie has the tendency to overanalyze things while Emmett would rather play videogames than consume his brains out to figure a simple mystery. Their intense connection was quite baffling, really.

I slumped my shoulders in defeat as I turned my back at him again. I couldn't deny that he included the obvious point in his response. Since Emmett had found a _perfect_ reason to detach himself from this, I was compelled to go along with Jasper's plans.

I ran my fingers through my hair as another 5 gruesome minutes went by. I didn't know how long Jasper expected me to stand here and wait with him but surely, 45 minutes was more than enough. I was about to voice out my complaints when another high-pitched voice stopped me from doing so. "Jazzy-bear!" she called out.

I whipped around to see Jasper cradling a petite girl, with deep black spiky hair and pixie-like features, in his arms. She was wearing a dark red mini dress that seemed to complement her pale skin and accessories that were just about right to complete her outfit. She didn't look familiar since Jasper never introduced a girlfriend before but I knew I'd seen her face somewhere. As if on cue, a certain image flickered on my mind; it was of the picture stashed in his wallet that Emmett and I forcibly grabbed from him. Now that I could really see her up close, I could tell she was the same girl—Alice, as he once mentioned her—in that picture.

I guess my friend finally found his match.

My eyes flitted on their own accord and glanced at the beautiful brunette tailing behind the small girl's back. She was dressed in a tan knee-length skirt and blue tank top that looked utterly gorgeous on her, her chocolate brown hair flowing behind her back. Fate seemed to be coming at me from all directions as we met, yet, again at the most unexpected place and time.

The pixie-like girl started to introduce the brunette as soon as Jasper loosened his hold on her. "Oh! By the way, this is—"

"Bella," I said, abruptly cutting her off.

"Edward." I genuinely smiled at her simple acknowledgement and she gave one back in return.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Alice looking at us with probing eyes, her eyebrows scrunched up disbelievingly. Honestly, I would've reacted the same way if I were her. It was a total surprise seeing Bella with Jasper's girl and, judging on her astonished expression when she saw me, none of us ever thought that running into each other again was possible.

"You know each other?" Jasper asked skeptically.

Bella and I nodded in unison. Noticing the inquisitiveness gleaming on their eyes, I took the initiative to explain for the both of us. "Actually, we sit next to each other during Biology."

"And my father and I came over to their house yesterday to have lunch," she easily added.

"Well, that's great!" Alice exclaimed, her soprano voice reaching an octave higher. "Now that we don't need anymore introductions, I guess we could start shopping!"

I could hear Bella groan as Alice exuberantly mentioned the magic word. I wouldn't be surprised to hear that sort of reaction from other guys like me, but to catch it from a _girl_ was extremely new. Rosalie used to remind me before that shopping is the most expensive yet satisfying outlet known to a large portion of the female population. I guess Bella never belonged in that 'large portion'. The little pixie continued to tug her in the arm while Jasper and I were left trailing them from behind.

Inside the colossal mall, Alice eagerly flitted from one boutique store to the other with Jasper in tow. From the pained expression carved on his face, I could tell he was struggling hard to keep up on his girlfriend's obsessive shopping instincts.

Poor guy. I almost feel sorry for him. _Almost._

Bella was left alone with my company the whole time the couple was out raiding another store. Instead of following them while they shopped, we decided to just settle on a bench and wait for them to finish. I would discreetly peek at her from time to time, only to see her constantly shifting from one sitting position to another. I knew she felt uncomfortable with the idea of just the two of us and, for some odd reason, I didn't want her to feel that way. Breaking the awkward silence drifting between us, I decided to start a very light conversation. "Is Alice really that enthusiastic when it comes to shopping?"

She lightly chuckled at my keen observation. "Yes, she really is. But she could actually get a lot worse at certain times."

"How do you keep up with her?" I asked, absolute curiosity coloring my tone.

"I just try," she answered modestly, "but I usually fail."

Her cheeks were tinted with a deep shade of red at her little confession. I found myself looking intently at her face which caused her to blush even more. To my dismay, she quickly ducked her head, her chocolate brown hair serving as an effective curtain between us. I tried to collect myself and my thoughts before responding, "You know, Alice is really lucky to have you as a friend."

Our conversation was rudely cut short when Jasper and Alice came into view with numerous posh bags at hand. I couldn't imagine how much money was spent on all these stuff. Bella jerked her head up at their presence, the lovely blush on her cheeks faded just slightly, and, as soon as she did, her eyes abruptly widen in horror. I guess we thought of the same ridiculous idea.

"Stand up, you two! We're heading for the movie theatre next!" Alice ordered.

I rolled my eyes. She has the guts to order us around even with her diminutive appearance. Bella and I stood almost at the same time and quietly followed the couple in front of us. The movie house was quite close to where we just sat so it only took us a short while before we reached the place. Jasper and I decided to buy the tickets while the girls bought our food and drinks.

I handed Bella her ticket once she and Alice sauntered to where we stood, a plastic filled with two big bags of popcorn and four bottles of soda in hand. She seemed hesitant to accept it at first, but after quite a number of attempts of convincing her that it was really okay, she finally agreed to take it.

"Thanks. I owe you one," she said shyly.

I chuckled lightly. She need not bother herself on such a petty gesture. "No, you don't. If it'll help, just think of this movie ticket as a 'thank you' gift."

"A 'thank you' gift? For what?" she shifted her head to face me and I instantly felt lost just by accidentally gazing at her chocolate browns.

I struggled to compose myself before answering her question. "I guess…for being familiar with the piece I played yesterday?"

God, I couldn't even think of a better reason.

It was her turn to giggle at my response. "Well, that's new. I never thought being fond of the classics would earn me a very nice 'thank you' gift. But really, I'll return the favor some other time."

A heaved a deep sigh. I could tell she wouldn't budge on this argument. "Alright. If you really insist."

"I insist," she repeated, a smile escaping from her lips.

Jasper and Alice led our way towards cinema # 2 while Bella and I walked side by side behind them. People started to stare at the four of us as the little pixie bounced up and down in excitement, her shrilling voice impossibly loud as she gushed about certain details of the movie we were about to see. How can a girl with such midget features catch so much attention?

We eventually reached the cinema and saw quite a long line passing through the guy who was assigned at the entrance. He was a bit taller than me, burly-looking with his blond hair neatly arranged and held with gel. He also looked too mature for my age. As we patiently stood in line to wait for our turn, I spotted him gawking at Bella, his hazel eyes transfixed on her petite body. She must've sensed the same thing as I saw her shift her weight from one foot to the other. The guy kept on staring at her, a wicked grin plastered on his face. He was enjoying her uneasiness too much; it angered me, much to my surprise. Without thinking, I held Bella by the waist and cradled her closer to me. I felt her slightly jump from the sudden contact but it didn't take long before she eased up from my touch. Good thing, the guy finally got the message just as we passed through to give him our tickets.

"Thank you." I heard her murmur, gratitude leaking in her tone.

I shrugged. "It's really no big deal. I plan on teaching him a lesson or two, anyway. That guy needs some serious lessons on keeping his eyes on their sockets," I retorted. I smiled to myself as I remembered the exact words Rosalie said to me during our lunch yesterday.

I still held Bella by her waist as we stepped inside the cinema. Darkness enwrapped the whole place and the only light inside was provided by the big screen in front of us. I stayed beside Bella the entire time we fought our way to find good seats, her hand firmly gripping my arm. With the place almost dimmed, along with her lack of balance, I knew it was impossible for her to move without bruising herself. After minutes of searching, we finally found four good seats in an almost deserted aisle far enough from the big screen. Jasper and I sat end to end while the girls settled themselves between us.

We decided to see the new movie Alice was totally thrilled about and, admittedly, it wasn't that bad. Sitting next to Bella, I would often find myself distracted at her chiming laughter or the different emotions that adored her beautiful face. Our close proximity always managed to put me on edge and, at some point, it felt ridiculous for me to feel this way.

My mind battled back and forth, completely ignoring the whole movie playing before me. Bella looked completely enthralled, her eyes glued on the movie screen. I didn't know how long my thoughts kept me occupied so it surprised me when my eye caught the credits already rolling and the lights lighting up the whole place again. Jasper and Alice both stood up and stretched their arms, the shopping bags from earlier messily scattered on their place. Bella and I both got up from our seats and followed the couple as they headed for the exit.

Alice animatedly narrated her favorite scenes in the movie and Jasper would give out his own comment every once in a while. Bella remained quiet throughout the whole conversation, smiling here and there as each remark slipped from the couple's lips. Since I never got the chance to focus on the film, I couldn't say much that would make sense.

Everything would've ended smoothly if we never came across the trio of _disaster_ on our way out.

"Why, why, why. If it isn't Isabella here," Jessica remarked, her tone condescending. Her eyebrows rose incredulously as she saw me standing at Bella's side.

"A double date?" one of her friends asked as she scrutinized the four of us. "Very interesting."

"It's not like that," I reasoned sternly. I wouldn't give these girls a chance to accuse us without further proof.

"I'm sure Tanya and Jacob wouldn't be pleased once they hear about this," threatened the other one.

"You're just wasting your time," Bella said, her tone something I've never heard before. "For one, there's nothing to tell. And Jacob's too busy to hear whatever rumor you have to say. I'm sure Tanya too, right?" she asked, shifting her head to look at me with questioning eyes.

"Of course! Tanya's never one to believe gossips easily," I said matter-of-factly.

Alice looked like she was about to call her troops to lead the war. "Now that's all cleared up, I suggest you three ladies leave us alone and just head back home. Also, it might help if you start equipping yourselves with enough fashion sense. Those outfits look utterly _horrible_ on the three of you."

At her words, the trio quickly appraised themselves from head to toe, each one consciously checking how she looked. It was Jessica who spoke for the three of them, her piercing glare directed at Bella. "You're lucky your friends are there to back you up, Isabella. But let's see how you'll do without them."

"Well, that won't be a problem," I declared smugly, "because I'll make sure you'll never find her alone."

Bella stared at me and my abrupt words while Alice and Jasper mimicked her dazed reaction. Jessica, along with her friends, seemed to react just the same. She had managed to collect herself just a few seconds after, that wicked glint back on her eyes, as she tauntingly retorted, "Let's see about that, _lover boy." _With that last remark, she finally took off, her trusty comrades tailing behind her back.

I didn't miss Jasper's little snicker as that _pretty _nickname was brought up on the conversation again. I swear that guy's really in for some serious trouble after today.

After that unexpected confrontation, we walked Alice and Bella to their yellow Porsche. The little pixie placed her shopping bags in the backseat of the car while Bella sat herself in the front. I walked to her side as I saw her open her window, her head just slightly peeking out.

"You didn't have to tell her that, you know."

I shrugged. "Well, what's done is done. And I did mean what I said earlier, by the way."

"That's ridiculous," she said, rolling her eyes. "I _can_ defend myself. I'll be perfectly alright without your guidance and heroic deeds, Mr. Cullen."

"Heroic, Ms. Swan?" I laughed. "You make it sound like I'm the prince and you're my damsel in distress."

Her pealing laughter broke through the absolute silence lingering in the parking lot. The sound made me want to join her in merriment. "Well, I won't put it that way. For one, you have your own damsel in distress to save and I have my own prince to depend on."

I couldn't deny how her response rung true to my ears. It was a fact that we both know. A fact that we can't set aside. I have Tanya and she has Jacob. We both have our own partners to be with. It was surprising that just the thought made me oddly low. "Yeah, you're right," I countered, hoping the disappointment in my tone wasn't that obvious.

"Enough with the flirting, kids! We have to go!" Alice bellowed. Apparently, her quality time with Jasper ended just in time to cut our conversation.

Alice settled on the driver's seat, popped in the key and started the engine. Before Bella could close her window, I bid her goodbye one last time. "I'll see you tomorrow at Biology."

She nodded, a gentle smile simultaneously lighting up her face. Jasper leaned in to give his girl one final kiss before the Porsche took off with a petrifying speed. As my eyes followed their moving vehicle, I found myself thanking Jasper for dragging me out of my bed this afternoon.

* * *

Quite a load of ExB fluffy goodness, eh? And though I like to continue their gooey moments in this chapter, probably just like most of you do, there's still a need for realization to strike them at the end of the day. Too bad, we're left with a sad, sad Edward.

But, don't fret! I'm positively sure reviews will make our dear Edward happy. The last chapter only hit 17 reviews--can we make it up to 20 or 25 now? :)

i'mxaxreader


	10. Ch 9: Worst Start, Better Ending

**A/N: **First, I want to grab this opportunity to thank everyone who continued to read, review, and put this story on their alerts or favorites list. Seriously, all your reactions give me that tingly, warm feeling in my chest and though I try, I really couldn't properly express how grateful and happy I am right now.

Before this author's note ends, I just want to give a little shoutout to **ReLees **for pointing out my mistakes in my earlier chapters and correcting them. Thank you, girl. I truly appreciate it. :)

So, shall we go on with the ninth chapter?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Twilight._

****

* * *

Chapter Nine: Worst Start, Better Ending

**BPOV**

Monday was a dreadful start. It was unsurprisingly sullen and dark, heavy clouds threatened to crowd the vast horizon. The leaves outside continued to sway and the trees violently shook with the wind's harsh rhythm. Clearly, it was going to rain and just the thought made me sigh in disgust. If there was anything I hate besides Alice's favorite pastime, it was the consistent cold, freezing weather this little town had to offer.

For a girl who had spent her entire life under the scorching heat of the sun, Forks would certainly be her worst, horrendous nightmare. And, admittedly, it _really _was. To see green and wet everywhere was an absolute downer. It was like capturing an image with the same bland background over and over again. Nothing special, nothing new. But, as the days went by, waking up and hearing the pattering of the rain on the gutter was something I had eventually grown accustomed to.

I groaned inwardly as a light drizzle soon started and droplets of rain began to mark themselves on the window panes of the classroom. The unsettling feeling in my stomach became even more pronounced as the sound grew louder and louder. Great. Could this day get any worse?

As if hearing my unspoken question, a boy with neatly gelled pale blond hair and light baby blues strutted his way towards my desk, a grin stretching across his face. He stopped directly in front of me, only to sit on the edge of my table to talk. "Hey, beautiful. I'm guessing you already noticed that little note I placed inside your locker?"

Apparently, it would only get _worse_ and _worse_.

I forced a fake smile at his direction before answering, "Yes, Mike. I did. And it's, uh, so _nice _of you to ask me to the school dance."

"So, I'm taking that as a yes?" he questioned giddily.

I sighed. This guy just doesn't get it, does he? I've turned him down on several occasions, refused his attempts to take me out even for a simple lunch date, but he just wouldn't leave me alone. What part of _'I already have a boyfriend'_ can't he understand? His stubbornness to accept rejection was one of a kind. It was totally infuriating.

"Mike, I—"

He rudely interrupted before I could even finish, "I know you already have Jacob, but that guy's probably too busy to even take you to the dance! Unlike your boyfriend, I, at least, have more than enough time to ask you out."

My blood boiled as soon as those words escaped his lips. I didn't need anymore reminders on my boyfriend and his lack of time for me and our relationship.

"What do you say, doll?" he asked again, a smirk etched on his features.

My patience was slowly slipping away and, for some unknown reason, I just felt the urge to rip that smirk off his face. Never had I came across someone who's as determined as him, and though it's an obviously commendable trait, it doesn't work out for him in _that_ way. 'Mike Newton' and 'determination' can never, _never _be a good combination.

I sucked in a deep breath to calm myself down. Getting annoyed wouldn't help me the least bit in this situation. "Mike," I started, "I really think it'll be better for the both of us if you invite someone else to the school dance. Besides, there're still lots of girls who haven't been asked yet," I finished with a smile, hoping he got my message perfectly clear.

"Like who?"

My mind hastily worked double time to name someone in particular. It was terribly hard since almost all the girls I know already had their dates for the school dance. A victorious grin started to creep its way on Mike's features as I found myself mentally searching for an available prospect, each torturous second ticking by. Disappointment raced through my veins, and I felt utterly defeated in my own game. God, why couldn't I get my brain to work when I needed it to? I saw him waiting for me to answer so I decided to just speak up, my thoughts still rambled into one big mess, "Uhm…"

"Jessica," I heard someone say behind him. I shifted my head only to meet a pair of forest green orbs looking at me. Mike turned around after he consumed my surprised expression, his features contorting incredulously as soon as he did.

"Cullen," he sneered.

"Hello, Newton," Edward greeted, his returning smile seemingly genuine.

"So, have you gotten yourself a date for the dance yet?"

"Well, I already have one in mind," he answered. I caught his emerald eyes flitting in my direction for a split second before they returned to gaze at Mike once again. "How about you?"

Wait. He isn't planning to ask me to the school dance, is he?

_Of course not, silly! That's just totally absurd. Why would you think of such impossibility?_

I inwardly kicked myself for even entertaining that thought. It was absolutely ridiculous, thinking that Edward might ask me to accompany him to the dance. It was almost next to improbable, if not impossible. You shouldn't even bother considering _that_ to happen, Bella. And besides, if there's anyone I'll be going with, it's Jacob and _no one _else.

God, this is really depressing. First, I couldn't get my boyfriend to pay enough attention to me; second, persistent Newton still couldn't get a freaking life; and third, my messed up brain continued to scream insane and far-fetched ideas about me, Edward, and the upcoming school dance. Really, how irrational could I still get?

Thankfully, Mike's response abruptly pulled me away from my thoughts. "I tried to ask one," he looked at me meaningfully, as if his blue-eyed gaze would pierce me from the inside out, "but I'm guessing she already made plans with someone else."

My cheeks turned beet red, knowing fully well that it was I who deterred his plans. Edward, on the other hand, tried to keep a straight face at his disheartened tone, but his willful reactions still gave him away—the smirk on his face seemed complacent, almost blinding.

"Well, there's always Jessica," Edward suggested.

Mike deliberated for a second before he spoke, "Do you think she'll come with me?"

He beamed a reassuring smile at him. "I'm positively sure."

"Thanks, man! And good luck on finding that date, too!" With that, Mike finally turned his heels and left. Edward settled on the empty seat beside me, that smug smirk still adoring his gorgeous face.

As soon as we were alone, away from anyone's interference within earshot, I asked, "Are you sure Jessica's still dateless for the school dance? I mean, knowing her, she must've already prepared a lineup of possible dates for that day."

"Well, I don't think she won't bother asking me if she already has, won't she?" Edward questioned back, his arms folded over his well-built chest.

My jaw fell open at his words. So, Jessica already asked him to the dance. That explains why he knew. My eyes automatically darted across the room and found her glaring at me, her hazel eyes sharp and daggering. I still couldn't figure out how someone like her could hold such grudge against me. She was once a good friend and I can't remember having done anything to deserve this kind of resentment and hostility.

Edward must've understood the dismayed expression written on my face as I felt him rest his hand on my shoulder, his touch—impossibly sending me jolts of electricity—was enough to bring my consciousness back to reality. "Bella, are you alright?" he worriedly asked.

I nodded in response as I saw his emerald orbs bare with perturbation. Mr. Banner stepped inside the classroom just in time to cut our conversation, thick reference books and other reading articles in hand.

He started the class with an announcement. "For your final project this year, you will have the chance to choose your own partners to work with. Pick one organ system of the body and prepare an interesting output that you could make out of your choice."

The loud buzzing of students soon filled the classroom, each one busily asking another to be their partner. Despite the rowdy commotion around us, Edward and I remained calm and motionless, as if nothing was happening before our very eyes. As if this project didn't matter even the tiniest bit.

"So…" My head whipped to look at Edward as he spoke, his voice almost inaudible for me to hear. "Can we be partners?"

"Of course," I answered simply. I kept my response as short as possible, fearing he might discern the enthusiasm in my voice. He didn't need to know how relieved and ecstatic I felt the moment he asked me. His returning smile made my heart pound heavily in my chest. I ducked my head down as heat simultaneously flooded on my cheeks, giving them a light tint of red.

Stupid, unruly reactions.

"Hello, Edward," a voice greeted. I looked up and saw Jessica hovering at his side, her features arranged into a nice, _seductive _smile. Her eyes didn't flit to look at me; they were only transfixed on Edward. "I'm just wondering if, maybe, we could be partners for this project?"

"Oh. I'm so sorry, but I already have Bella as my partner. Maybe next time?"

Jessica glared at me before throwing a sugary smile at his direction. "Alright. Next time it is."

"I don't think there'll be a next time, though," he whispered to me as soon as she left. I could hear Edward laughing silently at his own ploy, his shoulders rising up and down in tune with his soundless laughter.

"You are impossible." I shook my head while giggling. Who knew Edward could act like a total jerk at certain, _needed _times?

Mr. Banner continued to drone on and on about another dull topic. Since I knew the lesson very well, I needn't attend to his lengthy discussion. Feeling bored, I shifted my head to look out the window, expecting a heavy downpour to catch my attention. But the next thing I saw was completely unexpected—the once violet sky already cleared up and the sun shone brightly in greenish yellow beams like it never did before. A band of colors also adorned the plain horizon.

Ah. The day turned out pretty good, after all.

* * *

Hell, yeah. Mike joins in on the fun. The guy just gives us too much entertainment on this story, yeah? Anyway, though the chapter's a bit short, I've left you with a couple of things to dwell upon--Bella's reaction regarding the school dance? Hers and Jessica's broken-beyond-repair friendship? And, -le gasp- Edward's terribly deceitful and funny behavior to turn down the hazel-eyed girl.

Tell me all your thoughts--I'm excited to know every bit of them. :)

i'mxaxreader


	11. Ch 10: Inevitable Introductions

**A/N:** Check out the true author's note below. :)

Of course, please enjoy the tenth chapter, everyone.

**Disclaimer: **I absolutely do not own _Twilight._ **

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten: Inevitable Introductions**

**EPOV**

"_For one, you have your own damsel in distress to save and I have my own prince to depend on."_

Her words from last night twisted their way into my brain, echoing clear and distinct in my ears. I could actually hear them churning round in my head, like a record that won't stop, over and over and over. I have tried tuning them out with the best of my ability, yet those attempts remained fruitless, futile. None seemed to work in my favor. As if her statement wasn't enough to make me feel restless, a haunting, lingering realization clouded every single thought I held. I knew, from the back of my mind, that she was right. Utterly and terribly right.

It was the truth. Her words were. And there was no denying it.

I shook my head, urgently trying to drive the repetitive thoughts away. I have had enough thinking for one day. Instinctively, I glanced towards the wooden bleachers, my expression softening into a gentle smile as I saw her. Two sky-blue eyes met my gaze, her glossy lips instantly forming a returning smile. She waved at me, her other hand gripping a small bottle of water.

Tanya. _My _girl.

Coach Clapp's loud whistle blow abruptly cut our silent conversation short. Basketball practice had just started a few hours ago, and though we started later than the usual time, we still managed to cover the minimum 3-hour training. If it wasn't for that nonsensical Sex Education Program conducted a while ago, which hormonal boys and girls alike weren't paying enough attention to if I may add, we wouldn't have to finish today's practice at this time of the evening.

"I think that would be all for today, boys!" Coach bellowed, his booming voice reverberating inside the wide, newly built gym.

After helping the other guys to return the balls in the storage room, I exhaustingly trudged towards the benches where the beautiful lady was comfortably perching on. With a knowing smile plastered on her face, she handed me the bottle of water as soon as I got close. Hastily, I uncapped its lid and brought the bottle to my lips, gulping as much of the cold water as I could.

I felt the soft towel tenderly grazing my face, my neck, my forehead; just all the right places where I sweated the most. Without any warning, I snatched it from her and intertwined her dainty hand with mine. I beamed a smile at her direction and, almost simultaneously, all other traces of astonishment disappeared. I raised our joined hands, kissing the back of her hand while squeezing it. After all those weird chance encounters and confusing reactions, it was good to return to the same, old days.

"Aww. Will you look at that? The lovebirds are here to brighten up our day, dear Jazzy," Emmett suddenly interrupted, nudging Jasper on the shoulder as soon as he saw our intertwined hands.

Tanya giggled at my burly friend's mockery while Jasper and I both rolled our eyes. How _mature_. Way to go ruin the moment, Emmett.

I shot him a piercing glare but, unlike _normal_ people who would instantly shut their mouths after that gesture, Emmett just practically continued to blabber away, with more annoying, impossibly deviant comments than before. "You might want to find a tree and build a nest first before doing something _strenuous _tonight, Eddie boy," he said, his thick brows wiggling exactly like those of a complete loony.

Jesus. I can't believe he's bringing up this kind of conversation. And right in front of my girlfriend!

"Wait, forget building a nest!" he exclaimed, so loud that his sonorous voice filled the entire gym. The place was almost deserted, with only Tanya, Emmett, Jasper, and I who were left behind. With a sly smile on his face, he added, "Your Volvo's always available, anyway."

Jasper snickered at that last remark, covering his mouth with his fist to keep from laughing. Tanya giggled even louder and a deep sigh deliberately escaped from my lips. Apart from ripping his head off, which was probably the _best _solution I could ever come up with, what the hell should I do to get Emmett to shut up?

Desperate times _really_ call for desperate measures.

I fished my phone from the pocket of my bag and dialed a number I knew by heart. While I was waiting for someone to pick up, Emmett's thunderous voice crowded my ears. "You're calling that motel to get a room reservation now, aren't you? Man, that's fast!"

"No, you moron. I'm calling Rosalie," I countered, a hint of wickedness distinguishable in my tone.

Emmett's eyes widen in horror and his jaw hung open at the mention of my sister's name. I knew how much he wanted to be as _disciplined _and _restrained_ as he can be around her—a good egg, as he once called it—and how he avoided to do things that could upset or disappoint her. I knew this was a brilliant way to silence him. And I was right.

I heard him groan beside me. "Naww. You are such a killjoy, Edward. You know I was just joshing you."

"Rosalie will pick up any second now," I said, mockingly stern. I had to restrain myself from chortling out loud at this very moment. The worry written on his face was too freaking funny.

"Okay, okay!" he bawled, both of his hands held up as if surrendering. "I'll stop with the innuendos! Happy now?"

I cancelled the call and beamed him a victorious smile. "Very much so."

"Jesus! You guys need to lighten up a little bit. A little innuendo here and there won't hurt."

Jasper smacked me hard on the arm as he broke into hysterics. "Remind me to use that strategy on him sometime, will ya? It seems to work pretty well."

It was Emmett's turn to roll his eyes when Jasper and I guffawed even louder, both of our voices blending perfectly with each other. I could also hear Tanya giggling at the comical interaction she witnessed just now. As soon as we all pacified ourselves, we stood up and walked straight out, our varsity bags in hand.

It was already a quarter past seven when we decided to step out of the gym. Jasper and Emmett each headed for their own motorcycles, leaving Tanya and I alone as we steered towards my Volvo. I noticed the school building had begun to lighten from the moon and the bowl of the heavens was turning a dusky purple, speckled with the milky seeds of stars. The wind was rather cold and harsh after that downpour earlier in the afternoon, and I felt Tanya quiver as it momentarily passed us by.

I held her closer by the waist as her hands tightened their grip around my torso. "You should've changed before coming in to my practice, you know," I whispered into her ear. She was only wearing her cheerleading costume—a light pink tank with the letters 'FH' boldly printed at the center, her matching short skirt inches over her knee.

She shrugged. "It's just a little cold wind. No big deal."

I laughed at her response; it was _exactly_ the opposite of what her body tells me. She poked me playfully at my side before joining me in merriment, her laughter shattering the creepy silence enwrapping the both of us. Just as we passed by the library, my eye caught a slight glimpse of the girl sitting on one of the benches just located outside the place, her head buried on the book that she was reading. The faint illumination of the lamp post lit inside the campus grounds was her only light, yet the drawback wasn't enough to rip her concentration.

A light nudge on my shoulder tore me away from my thoughts. "Baby, what are you looking at?"

_Yes, Edward. What, exactly, are you looking at?_

I was staring at some stranger girl which, also, I have no idea why I can't tear my eyes away from. There was a very strong feeling rising in my chest, like I knew the girl personally. A force so powerful, it was unbelievably drawing me towards her. The _need_ to know who she is was gnawing deep inside me; it was unsettling.

"Could you, uh, go ahead? I'll catch you in a minute," I said, agitated.

Curiosity and apprehension both graced her features. "Baby, are you alright?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm alright," I stuttered. "I…need to go back to the gym to get something. It's freezing cold out here so just wait for me inside the car, okay?"

"Okay. But, please make it fast," she beseeched. After a slight nod and a chaste kiss on the lips, she turned her heels and headed towards the parking lot.

I shifted my head to look at the girl once again. She was still reading that same book, still perched on that same bench. Her long chocolate brown hair seemed to sparkle from the weak light of the lamp post, her pale skin glowing despite the dreary darkness. Finally, I mustered enough courage to walk to where she sat, with my steps as muted as possible. As I got closer, she unexpectedly tilted her head at my direction, my eyes meeting her chocolate brown orbs.

What. The. Heck.

"Bella?" I asked incredulously. What is she doing at this late of the evening?

"Is that you, Edward?" she asked back, tearing her concentration away from the book she still held on her hands.

I went to sit at the empty space beside her; the expression written on my face was still that of incredulity. Her eyes were transfixed on me, mirroring that same puzzlement possibly found in mine. My mind was still reveling about the fact that this is, yet, another one of those weird chance encounters. I mean, is it even considered normal to run into each other at this hour?

_You know it is. Remember that accidental night?_

Her soft voice snapped me out of my reverie as she questioned, "What are you doing here?"

"Basketball practice," I answered, lifting the varsity bag I was still clutching with my other hand. "How about you? Are you waiting for someone?"

"I actually am."

I was waiting for her to mention that _someone's_ name but, after a few seconds of plain, awkward silence, I knew the very thing I was hoping for her to say wouldn't pass through her lips. Won't she tell me?

"Is it someone I know?" I pushed on, hoping I could eventually pull it out from her.

_I was only curious, wasn't I?_

_Of course. Friends get curious all the time._

I heard her heave a deep sigh. "It's Jacob. He wants me to wait for him until the student body meeting ends."

"_For one, you have your own damsel in distress to save and I have my own prince to depend on."_

There they were again. The words. _Her _words. Still churning round in my head. Still invading every single space inside my mind. Still twisting their way into my brain. I shook my head once again to clear the big blob of mess I was unintentionally creating. For a moment, it felt like what I heard and what I thought were barely distinguishable; it was terrifying, to say the least.

"Do you, uh, need company while you're waiting?" I offered sheepishly. I didn't know what I was doing but just the mere thought of leaving her alone, with the cold wind brushing along her pale skin, was unnerving, beyond unthinkable. I couldn't possibly do it.

"I don't think she needs one," someone behind us spoke; his deep voice almost sounded threatening.

Bella and I both whipped our heads to see a tall, lean guy hovering behind us. His long, black hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck and his russet-colored skin glimmered in the brilliance of the moonlight. My gaze suddenly rested on the library's open glass door as I caught the faint sound of footsteps approaching, the people's voices overlapping each other throughout their conversation. The student body meeting must've finished just now, and this guy must be…

"Jacob!" Bella blurted out, inadvertently satisfying my piqued curiosity. She quickly got up and stood beside him.

Her eyes darted from me to her boyfriend and back again. Uncomfortable silence drifted between the three of us and I could almost feel my feet forcefully dragging me away from this awkward situation. The hazy fog of uneasiness somehow cleared up as Bella spoke, her hand gesturing to and fro, "Jacob, this is Edward, my biology partner. And Edward, this is Jacob, my boyfriend."

He held out a hand in front of me as he uttered, "Nice to meet you, Edward."

"It's nice to meet you, too, Jacob." I grabbed his hand and gently shook it.

"Now, if you'll excuse us," he said, taking a step back as his hand crawled to hold Bella by the waist. My eyes rested on that hand for a fraction of a second before forcing them to focus on his presence once again. "I have to bring her home now. Charlie has been calling me way too many times this evening."

"Of course! Police Chief Swan wouldn't approve of her daughter being out this late," I responded, agreeably.

_Huh. He gets to call him 'Charlie' while I'm stuck with 'Police Chief Swan'._

I looked at her one last time before she left with Jacob, her chocolate browns shadowed with something I couldn't quite decipher. I knew I shouldn't feel this low seeing her leave but, for some irritatingly unrecognized reason, I couldn't help it. Sucking a deep breath, I turned on my heels and steered towards the Volvo; Tanya must've been waiting impatiently for me. I briskly walked and reached the car in record time.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" she asked as soon as I got inside.

I shrugged. "I didn't."

"It took you so long," she whined adorably, her petulant pout adorning her features.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, my hand meekly caressing her cheek. "Now let's get you home, shall we? You need a lot of rest for the big cheerleading competition tomorrow."

"Can't you really come?"

I breathed a sigh at her question. I knew how thrilled she is for this event and denying her request wasn't very easy. "Baby, you know I can't. Coach won't let me miss even a single day of practice and I can't just skip my classes without an acceptable excuse. But I'll make it up to you, okay? I promise."

"Alright. But you better keep that promise, mister!" she reminded, grinning.

I placed my right hand over my chest, a smile simultaneously lighting up my face. "Scouts honor."

After our giggles subsided, I popped the key in the ignition and started the engine, driving away from the desolated parking lot.

* * *

**A few related and _mostly_ unrelated things:**

1. I've been spoiling my readers too much with the Edward-Bella interaction so I decided that both of their partners, Jacob and Tanya, be present in this chapter. Also, in the last chapter, I think I've made quite an impression that Tanya and Edward aren't dating anymore, which _isn't _true. They still are. Same with Jacob and Bella. This chapter proves it.

2. What do you guys think about Edward finally meeting Jacob, and vice-versa?

3. Please don't think I'm writing a playboy Edward here, alright? It might look like he is, but I assure you that he really isn't. Though I admit he couldn't get his mind straight at certain times. LOL.

4. Has anybody heard The Fray's rendition of 'Heartless'? I did! God, it's so cool. I just totally love that band. I always play their songs when I'm writing a chapter. :)

5. The two Davids from American Idol Season 7 are having their concert here tomorrow. But, as much as I want to go and see them play, I can't. I heard tickets were already sold out. Ugh, it just friggin' sucks.

6. Every one of you should know by now that your reviews totally complete my day. But, I just have to say two of them from my last chapter just made me grin like a complete loony; it's quite ridiculous. Anyway, shotout goes to **lilmisssmithy** and **Twilightlvrfreak**. You guys are awesome. :)

7. Err, I am ranting too much again, am I not? But, look at the reviews! I'm so happy that we'll reach the 200th mark soon! I need 29 reviews for that. *hint hint nudge nudge* Anyhoo, that little box over there says clickety-click! Leave me some good ol' love. :))

i'mxaxreader


	12. Ch 11: Class Notes and Cafeteria Numbers

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who had the time to review the last chapter. Though we didn't reach the 200th mark, which I really hoped we could, I'm still grateful that you guys spent your most precious time to read that last one. All of you are incredibly amazing. :)

Enjoy the eleventh chapter! :D

**Disclaimer:** Of course I do not own _Twilight_.

****

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Class Notes and Cafeteria Numbers

**BPOV**

"Bella, aren't you going to eat your food?"

I whipped my head to the side to see Angela staring at me, worry shadowing her chestnut-colored eyes, utter concern leaking in her tone. I looked down and saw the clear proof of what she was talking about: my tuna sandwich remained untouched, the lemonade bottle I bought was still full like I had never took a single sip from it—which, of course, I really didn't. Even after ten whole minutes of staying inside the cafeteria, plainly sitting and staring at my food, I still didn't feel the slightest need to eat.

"I'm, uh, a bit full," I reasoned hesitantly. It wasn't exactly the truth but I figured any other answer would only lead her to asking me another set of incessant questions. I saw her narrow her eyes at my response and instantly knew that I didn't fool her.

Heaven forbid anyone would _believe_ me when I lie.

This was the part where the unmerciful interrogation comes in. I knew Angela wasn't as nosy as the others but sometimes, she has the tendency to be _over_ inquisitive about things. I could feel myself taking in a few deep breaths while waiting for her to drop the bomb. After quite a few seconds of pure, awkward silence, she apathetically shrugged her shoulders, obviously dropping the subject. I let out a sigh of relief at her gesture.

Because Angela and I sat at the farthest left end corner of the cafeteria, we, somehow, managed to isolate ourselves from the usual bustling activity during lunch break. The noise filling the place was growing louder and louder by the minute, and while the others were being drawn by the rowdy atmosphere, it never did a single thing to improve my mood. I was still as lethargic as I was this morning, still as passive as I was when I woke up and found out that it was Tuesday.

_Tuesday_. No Biology. No Mr. Banner. No…

I slightly shook my head the moment I knew where my thoughts were already heading. It was already bad imagining _him_ asking _me _to the dance yesterday; anything else that would still involve him only makes it even worse.

And besides, who cares if today's Tuesday? _I absolutely don't._

"Bells?" I tilted my head at the sound of my name, effectually pulling me away from my thoughts. "You're partners with Edward on that Biology project, aren't you?

I nodded, unsure where this conversation would lead us. Her question also made me wonder who she paired up with yesterday for the project. "How about you?" I asked, curious.

I noticed a light hue of red coloring her cheeks before she spoke, her voice almost inaudible, "I'm partners with Ben."

"Cheney?" She nodded sheepishly. "That's great, Ang!"

Ever since Angela and I became close friends, we started hanging out more often—telling stories, sharing secrets, giving advices. It was a tight-knit friendship; a bond like no other. She was like my best friend, Alice—without the overly compulsive shopping habit and hyperactivity. She was one of the first few people I had talked to about me and Jacob. And in turn, I was the first person who knew about her and Ben. The end of junior year, she finally admitted to me that she fancies the neat-looking boy and I was in no place to stand against her choice. Not that I would, of course. I personally think he's the perfect match for Ang.

"Ben said we'll be working on the project tomorrow. How about you and Edward?"

"I still don't know," I answered coolly. "We haven't talked about it, yet."

Her thin lips suddenly twitched into a smile as her eyes transfixed on the cafeteria's wooden door. The look on her face ignited my curiosity. As far as I could recall, I never uttered anything funny or humorous throughout our whole conversation, yet her amused expression made me think that I did. As soon as I followed her gaze, I easily understood why. Ben was sauntering towards our table with a warm smile lighting up his face, and tailing behind him was a much taller guy with a distinguishable mop of reddish-brown hair. I could almost hear my heart stuttering in beat as I recognized who it was.

Edward.

"You could go ask him now," Angela whispered anxiously just before the two guys reached our table.

Ben took the empty seat beside Ang while Edward only stood beside him, his arms folded over his chest. He glanced at me and gave out a lopsided smile before greeting, "Hi, Bella." Shifting his emerald orbs to Ang, he did the same and greeted her.

"What's your next class?" Ben asked.

Angela peered at her watch. "Bella and I still have ten minutes before History class starts."

"History? That sucks," he remarked detestably. "Edward and I have Calculus next."

I grimaced unconsciously. I'd pick History over Calculus any time. Heaven knows how much I dreaded reading math, let alone listening to it. And I'd skip Mr. Varner's monotonous lecturing with much pleasure.

Instinctively, I jerked my head up and saw Edward struggling hard not to laugh, though soft, almost soundless snickers still managed to escape his lips. His forest green eyes were fixed on me and I realized he must've seen the comical expression gracing my features. Even though my cheeks were already blazing hot from embarrassment, I tried to glare at him with as much intensity as I can. And, thankfully, he mustered enough _self-restraint _to stop.

Not long had passed when Edward called my name and handed me his phone. I dumbly stared at it for a good ten seconds before he finally decided to speak, "Could you, uh, punch in your number? I was, uh, thinking if…we could work on our, umm, Biology project today."

He wasn't just speaking. He was _stuttering. _Unbelievably stuttering. Seeing him struggle with words was absolutely hilarious. Yet cute. I had never seen him act this way, like he was unsure of what he was asking from me. It was my turn to stifle a giggle at the stammering Edward standing just right in front of me.

I gave his phone back as soon as I finished typing in my number. "I have my basketball practice today after class so, maybe, I could just text you after?" he offered.

"Alright," I agreed, nodding.

"So," I heard Ben speak, "we have to go to class now. We're already three minutes late."

Both of them said their goodbyes and hurriedly stepped out of the cafeteria. Angela and I remained settled on the bench, a more bearable noise now enwrapping us. Deliberately, I grabbed my untouched tuna sandwich and took my very first bite.

- - - - -

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

I can't believe I'm already five minutes late for my last class this afternoon. God, I knew I shouldn't have spent my whole time reading that book inside the library. I could already feel the knots tightening in my stomach just by the mere idea of being humiliated once I enter the classroom. The horrifying thought only made me run even faster, not minding if I stumble or fall at the middle of the almost deserted hallway. Everything that surrounded me passed like a blur and before I knew it, I was already standing in front of the room. I wheezed and gasped for air while struggling hard to steady myself on the ground.

I shakily turned the knob and opened the door, only to be welcomed by Ms. Paz's mocking voice, "I'm glad you have decided to join us, Ms. Swan."

My cheeks instantly flushed red as everyone shifted their gazes to look at me. It was totally mortifying, to say the least. My eyes frantically searched for a vacant seat and luckily found one at the back of the classroom. I hurriedly scrambled towards the empty chair, unmindful of the stares still thrown at me.

"You should thank me for saving you a seat," the guy with honey-blond hair smugly said as soon as I reached the chair. Hearing his voice, I couldn't possibly blame the little pixie for acting so possessive around him—his alluring Southern accent was enough to draw girls from both far and wide.

"Thank you, Mr. Jasper Whitlock." I responded sardonically.

"Would you like to continue your own business outside, Ms. Swan and Mr. Whitlock?" Ms. Paz asked from across the room.

For the _third_ time today, a striking blush flooded my cheeks and I knew I was turning redder and redder by the second. Sitting beside me, I could hear Jasper snickering at the professor's comment, his hand over his mouth to keep him from bursting into laughter. God, he was only making the situation _worse_ than it already was. Ms. Paz gave us her 'monster glare'—as Jasper fondly called it—before turning her back and returning to her lecture.

Seconds after, a piece of paper was being shoved in my own desk. A message was written messily with his handwriting.

_Patsy Paz is truly scary, isn't she?_

I softly chuckled at his given nickname. He was the only person I know who could give almost every professor their own, personalized sobriquets. It was a very unproductive hobby; a silly talent. 'It's a part of Jasper's charm' as Alice would always tell me.

**Really. She slaughtered me twice in class!**

_If you didn't come in late, I'm sure the first wouldn't have happened._

Gee, thanks for the late advice, dear Jasper. It _really_ helped.

**I know that. No need for anymore reminders.**

_Just saying. Anyway, how's Alice?_

**Still as bubbly as ever. Are the two of you going out tonight?**

_Probably. After my basketball practice._

_How 'bout you and Jacob? Haven't seen that guy for days._

**He's busy. Extracurricular activities and all that.**

_Oh, yeah. I remember Edward telling me how he'd seen you and Jacob last night._

_Student body meeting again?_

**Need I say yes?**

I cringed at the memory of Jacob and Edward's meeting last night. I can't believe Jacob acted unusually hostile towards him. I mean, the guy didn't do anything to deserve that kind of antagonistic treatment. Especially from Jacob. I personally think he should feel grateful for Edward's presence last night, though. I would've possibly died from boredom if he wasn't there.

I repeatedly told myself that seeing Edward last night was a coincidence. And so was last Sunday at the mall with Alice and Jasper. But the plausibility that, maybe, it wasn't kept entering my mind. Heck. the preposterous thought was enough to even keep me up all night. I knew some silly phenomena, like fate, couldn't—and _shouldn't_—be involved in these circumstances, so I tried not to even consider that dubious idea.

The phone in my pocket suddenly vibrated, tearing me away from my deep thinking. There was a message from an unknown number.

_Hey. I'm still at basketball practice.  
__Could you stop by at the gym after your class?  
__You don't have to wait long. I promise._

_-Edward_

I reread his text message for the third time, a giddy smile making its way on my features. God, I was acting like an excited child on a Christmas day; it was utterly ridiculous. And it confused me to have this foreign reaction from that simple message. Remembering Edward's words, I hurriedly wrote on a piece of paper and placed it on Jasper's desk.

**Hey, Jaz? Do you mind if I come with you to the gym later?**

**Edward wants me to stop by there after class.**

I could see his brows furrowing in confusion, probably from my last written line.

_Edward?_

**Yeah. He's my partner for our Biology project.**

_Oh, alright. We'll go together after Lit._

I shifted on my seat and gave him a warm smile in return. As I turned my attention back on the babbling professor in front of us, I found my concentration terribly shattered. I can't seem to understand what Ms. Paz was saying nor hear what she was discussing. All I could ever wish right now was for Literature class to end.

* * *

**Just a few things again:**

1. It's terribly short, I know. I just felt the need to give Jasper his own little chapter, just like what I did with Alice (Chapter 7, anyone?). And it's kind of a filler chapter with little ExB interaction but it's a preparation for the next, big one. :)

2. I was supposed to finish and post the next chapter of my other story, You Belong With Me, along with this one today. But I was terribly saddened when I watched AI's finale and learned that Kris Allen was crowned this year's American Idol instead of Adam Lambert. And I am, admittedly, a huge, HUGE glambert fan. So, yeah. I was bummed the whole day and I never got the chance to sit and finish that said chapter. Depressing, really. Just a silly question: Are there any Glambert fans here other than me?

3. For the last important note, I'll be on vacation from May 27-June 10. So that means there'll be no updates during that given time period. But, I promise to update this story one more time before that day comes. :)

4. That little button over there wants to be clicked! Do it a small favor and leave me your thoughts. I'm replying to each one of them! :D

i'mxaxreader


	13. Ch 12: Winning Bets and Awkward Moments

**A/N:** WOW. We've actually reached the 200th mark last chapter. Thank you to everyone who continued to support and stick with me in this story. Heck, I'm totally pysched. Anyway, here's the last update before I leave you guys for two weeks. This chapter's the longest I've written so far and it's also loaded with ExB fluff. Yay for that! ;D

Oh! This chapter is beta'd by the wonderful **ReLeeS**, by the way. And she'll be my official beta-reader for this story. Seriously, she's got mad skills in correcting my errors. And I'm finally getting rid of those terrible grammar mistakes. Ha! ;D

Enjoy the fluffy goodness of the twelfth chapter, everyone.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No copyright infringement is intended.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve: Winning Bets and Awkward Moments**

**EPOV**

_Hey. I'm still at basketball practice.  
__Could you stop by at the gym after your class?  
__You don't have to wait long. I promise._

_-Edward_

I typed in the message and, ever so hesitantly, pressed SEND.

Glancing at my watch, my eyes abruptly widened as I read the time to myself—it was already four o'clock. Almost seven minutes had just passed since I sat down on the bleachers and fished for my phone to send Bella a text message. I couldn't believe it. Seven minutes? Seven _freaking_ minutes. How the hell did it took me that long to compose a simple and straightforward message?

Heck, I'd blow my head to know.

I forced myself to rise from the bleachers as I heard Coach Clapp ordering the varsity players to get back to the court, his deep, thunderous voice echoing with nothing but pure and brilliant authority. It wasn't long before I found myself joining the group for another round of practice shooting, making every single shot as perfect and precise as possible. At each passing minute, the jarring squeak of the shoes upon contact with the glossy floor continued to fill the entire gym, the monotonous sound of the bouncing balls still resounded inside the place. Though the noise was more than enough to keep my adrenaline rushing, it wasn't enough to restrict my mind from wandering off.

I could still picture the way she looked when she was too absorbed in thinking; that little dimple visible on her left cheek whenever she spoke or smiled; the unexpected look on her face when she saw me with Ben at the cafeteria; her cheeks, crimson red from embarrassment, after she caught me looking at her and her hilarious expression. God, why must everything be so damn vivid in my head?

_Stop thinking! You are literally losing your mind, brother._

_Maybe, but, heck, I still don't know the freaking answer to that question._

I was suddenly pulled away from my reverie as I saw Jasper and Bella walk in through the heavy gym door, amused smiles both adorning their faces. Despite the plain and boring school uniform she was in, Bella still managed to look exquisitely beautiful in her tight white button down shirt and red plaid pleated skirt. I have to say the 'school girl look' really worked on her unlike many others. Absent-mindedly, I hobbled towards where they stood, completely ignoring the ongoing practice at the court.

"Hey, man!" Jasper greeted, roughly smacking my arm with his hand. I returned the gesture back to him and greeted him just the same.

I glanced at Bella, my forest green orbs boring into her chocolate browns, and gave out a meek smile. She did the same thing; that dimple on her left cheek marking her lovely face as she smiled back. No words were spoken but it seemed like the glances and smiles were enough to build a silent conversation only the two of us could understand. From the corner of my eye, I could see Jasper looking at Bella and me and back again, a questioning look prominent on his face.

"Ahem," Jasper said, clearing his throat. "I suppose I'll be leaving you two alone now?"

Without waiting for any response, he turned on his heels and walked towards the boys' locker room, leaving Bella with my company. Silence drifted between us and, as each long second ticked by, I felt the tension, the uneasiness, slowly building up. It was almost tangible, palpable; the need to break the uncomfortable atmosphere was inescapable.

"I'm sorry you have to wait until basketball practice ends. I really wasn't thinking when I made that plan at the cafeteria a while ago. I mean, I just asked you impulsively without considering both of our schedules. I know I shouldn't have done that, but—"

I was suddenly cut off mid-sentence as her tinkling laughter crowded my ears, effectively stopping me from further humiliating myself by babbling senseless and unorganized thoughts again.

"No worries, Edward. Really. I'm absolutely fine," she said reassuringly. Her words washed all my fears away and I felt myself instantly calming down with her soothing voice. Her cheeks were also flushed from laughing so much, the reddish tint only adorning her features radiantly.

I beamed a smile at her direction, realizing now that my earlier concerns were naught. "Practice will end after an hour or so. I hope you could wait that long."

"I can," she countered coolly. "Now, go. Coach Clapp won't be too happy with your idling."

I swiveled around to find the big guy staring at me, a hint of disapproval shadowing his eyes. The fact that he saw me slacking right in the middle of basketball training was utterly mortifying; I couldn't do anything but give him an apologetic smile before joining the practice once again. Jasper was already at the court, guarded by the burly and virile Emmett with a provocatively smug expression on his face. Before I knew it, I was already teaming up with Jasper, running and playing vigorously like the rest of my teammates.

Out of habit, I would often find myself glancing at the direction of the wooden bleachers and, instead of the sky blue eyes and strawberry blond hair I usually see, I was welcomed with the warmest shade of chocolate brown orbs and light brown locks. Every time I see that interest playing on her eyes, I simply can't hold back the smile from escaping my lips.

An hour and a half passed by very quickly and Coach Clapp eventually called it a day for the varsity team. Everyone was just too exhausted and too eager to go home and, frankly, I wasn't any different.

"Bella! I didn't notice you were here!"

My head snapped up at the sound of her name. I glanced around and saw Bella being enveloped in one of Emmett's tight bear hugs, her expression comparatively identical to that of a person choking for air. Without thinking, I hurriedly scrambled to where they stood; desperately hoping I could still make it in time before his airtight embrace broke a bone or two.

"Em! Put me…down!" I heard her say.

Something about Emmett's acknowledgement for Bella, and vice versa, hurled me into a stop. With the way he treated her just now, I could tell the two were obviously friends. But how long had he known her? Months? Weeks? Or days, maybe? I let myself fall into oblivion as I urgently recollected all those times I had spent with Em, trying to remember if Bella's name somehow came up on one of our conversations. But all those attempts remained forlorn for I didn't find nor recall any. I eventually gave up thinking and resumed walking towards them, my pace now even faster than before.

As soon as I got close, I couldn't help but blurt out the gnawing question in my head, "You know each other?"

Emmett and Bella shifted their heads to look at me, different expressions gracing both of their features—his was that of surprisingly amused and hers was plain curiosity. He loosened his firm hold on Bella and set her down gently. She took the time to straighten out her rumpled skirt before facing me again.

"Yeah, man! This girl's got mad powers in our Calculus class!" Emmett exclaimed, amicably putting his arm over her shoulder.

"Calculus, you say?" I countered back at him though my eyes were only transfixed on Bella. I had to suppress my laughter as I saw her grimace at my question, a scowl creeping its way onto her face.

"Yup," he answered, popping the 'p' at the end.

"Hmm," I mused. "I wonder—"

"Aren't we supposed to work on our Biology project today?" she abruptly asked, cutting me off before I could even finish my statement. The sharpness of her tone was easily distinguishable, her glare fierce and daggering. I knew my little entertainment pissed her and though I'd love to continue and have a taste of her tiger-kitten temper, I decided it would be best not too push her too far.

I sighed. "We are. Just let me talk to Coach Clapp first, and then we'll go."

After seeing her slightly nod, I spun around and trudged towards the faculty office, located just a few steps near the gym. Once outside, I noticed that the school campus was almost deserted, with only a few students who stayed, loitering and pacing around just to pass time. The clouds were already turning a dusky gray and darkness was slowly taking over. I hoped meeting with Coach Clapp wouldn't take long; Bella and I needed to work on our project before it gets too dark.

Bella _and _I.

I like how our names sounded good together. I actually like it _more_ than I should.

_God, I shouldn't be feeling this way._

_But, you already are. Just live with it._

Clearing my head of those bizarre thoughts, I stood in front of the faculty room and knocked twice. I poked my head through the door as I opened it and called out, "Coach?"

"In here, Cullen!" I heard him bellow, his booming voice deep and resonant.

I stepped inside and saw him sitting on his chair, his attention focused on the cell phone he was firmly holding in his grasp. He tilted his head up as he noticed my presence and gave a gentle smile at my direction. I didn't have the slightest idea on why he wanted to talk to me and it was unexpectedly putting me on tenterhooks.

"I know your girlfriend, Tanya, is on the cheerleading squad, right?" I nodded earnestly. "Well, I just got a call a while ago, informing the whole school that we won first place at the competition!"

A huge grin slithered from my lips as Coach Clapp broke the exceedingly good news. Tanya must be overjoyed over their squad's victory. I could almost picture her jumping up and down with a beaming smile plastered on her face.

"I suggest you congratulate your girl for a job well done!" he advised, beaming. I nodded again, discreetly making a mental note to call her later.

I thought the innocent, small talk about the Forks High squad's victory would end there but, to my chagrin, he continued to drone on and on about his dreams and goals for the basketball team. After fifteen ridiculously slow minutes of his seemingly endless rambling, Coach Clapp _finally _decided to end the conversation and send me home. God, I really thought I needed to come up with some believably fake excuse to be able to escape from his company.

I quickly dashed out of the faculty room and reached the gym just seconds after. The astonished expression written on my face was a mere testament on the surprising sight I saw inside—Bella was holding a ball and was positioned at the free throw area, her features contorted in deep concentration. Amused as I was, I stayed by the gym's door and kept quiet, furtively watching her and her calculated movements as she tried to make a good shot.

Her lips would twitch into a frown at every single shot she missed and her eyes would cast downward in dismay. Though none of her efforts succeeded, her concentration never faltered even a bit. At her fifth failed attempt, I made a terrible mistake of snorting out loud, causing her to shift her head and notice my presence. Her cheeks flamed—whether from embarrassment or anger, I couldn't tell—as soon as she saw me standing at the door, an amused expression still painted clear on my face. Bella dropped the ball immediately and sauntered towards the bleachers.

Worried that I upset her, I followed and sat closely beside Bella, sucking in a deep breath before explaining, "Hey. I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have done that. I-It's just…you were so absorbed in what you were doing and I can't help but watch you."

After a few minutes of eerie silence, I heard her heave a sigh. "I never tried playing basketball…until now. And a varsity member just had to witness how I appallingly sucked at it. Great. Just…great."

"Well, I could teach you," I offered. Her head jerked up at the sound of my proposition, her chocolate brown orbs suddenly cautious. "If you want me to, of course," I nervously added.

"I'm not a fast learner," she warned.

I chuckled. "It doesn't matter. The lesson's nothing you can't handle."

I stood up from the bleachers and ambled towards the smooth flooring of the court. Mere seconds after, I heard her mimic my move, her shoes producing that squeaky sound as she took each hesitant step. Grabbing the ball, I then positioned myself on the free throw area and gulped in a massive amount of oxygen to help me prepare. Her piercing eyes were transfixed on me as I held the ball up, and my body responded in the most ridiculous way—I instantly felt diffident more than ever.

_For Christ's sake! Just shoot the ball!_

And I did. I released the ball with just enough force and it successfully went in through the basket, making that_ swish_ sound as it hit the hoop's net. I couldn't deny both the pride and relief I felt at that very moment.

I turned my head and looked at Bella, a smug smile noticeably lighting up my face as I spoke, "See? It's a piece of cake."

"For you it is," she countered back, grumbling.

"Well, I've gone through days and days of practice for it to be that way. And unless you want it to take that long, I suggest you come over here now so I could start teaching you."

She huffed and knitted her eyebrows together before finally complying. She hobbled to where I stood and roughly snatched the ball I handed to her.

Alas! The tiger-kitten temper was back.

After minutes of teaching her the proper way on how to handle the ball, of giving her advices such as bending her knees when she shoots and not holding the ball flat on the palm of her shooting hand but rather a little bit more on the finger tips, she finally started shooting just a few steps away from the free throw area. Sometimes, she would hit the rim. But _most _times, she wouldn't.

"You seem so new to this. Didn't Jacob ever teach you how to play?" I asked, curious.

"No," she countered back after releasing the ball with an insufficient amount of force. Her shot fell short, not even touching the basket's rim. I heard her groan in frustration at another of her failed attempts. "He doesn't really play."

"He doesn't?"

She shook her head. "He isn't really into sports. Not a sporty type of guy, you could say."

"And it looks like you aren't either."

"It's really that obvious, isn't it?" I nodded, chuckling. "God, I couldn't even walk in a straight line without bruising myself, let alone play a sport. And I don't think I have the necessary hand-eye coordination to be categorized as a _sporty_ girl."

"You certainly don't," I agreed.

She turned her head and glared at me, her voice sharp and bold as she spoke, "Which is another reason why we should just stop. This is such a complete waste of time."

She dropped the ball and started to walk a few steps towards the bleachers, her hands balled into fists as she stomped away. Despite her declaration and sulky attitude, I knew she, somehow, enjoyed playing basketball—that small smile lighting up her face every once in a while would serve as proof. I wanted to see that same enjoyment playing in her eyes again, that similar smile whenever her shot would hit the basket's rim. I needed to think of something that could motivate her to play once more without forcing her to. Much like a reward, or even something close.

Just then, a brilliant idea struck me hard and clear. "I'm making a deal for you."

She stopped walking and swiveled around to face me, her brows furrowed up questioningly. "I'll give you five tries to shoot. _Five_ chances. If the ball went through the basket, even just _once_, I'll do more than my share in our Biology project," I continued.

"And if I lose?"

"Then the bet's off. You don't have to work an extra mile for the project. We'll still have our equal shares."

I saw her roll her eyes. "You're really ridiculous, you know? And so is this bet."

"Just try," I suggested, completely ignoring her remark. "You won't lose anything if you do."

Just when I thought the bet wasn't enough to egg her on, Bella finally agreed on my terms. "Fine! Just don't expect a ball going through that basket any time soon."

I couldn't help but bark out a laugh at her response. Scowling at me for the last time, she proceeded to walk and return to that same spot once again, her expression still that of annoyance. For her first attempt, she held the ball firmly in her hands, maintained her calm, and tossed it in the air. Unfortunately, her shot fell short again, the ball never making even the slightest contact with the basket.

"Try to keep your feet up under your body and even if possible," I advised.

Grabbing another ball, she took my advice; her feet now shoulder width apart. Bella stayed centered and balanced as she let her weight rest evenly on her feet, her concentration admirably never wavering. She released the ball with much force than before, causing it to hit the backboard with a loud 'thud'.

"You shouldn't hold the ball flat on your palm, remember? It should be a little bit more on the fingertips. And control the amount of force you exert when you shoot."

"No, no, no. Bend your knees while you're shooting."

"You need a good follow through by bending your hand."

I could almost hear myself as I instructed and reminded her of the things she needed to do to improve her shooting stance. I felt like a real basketball coach with her. God, maybe that career is _really_ out there for me.

On Bella's fourth try, the ball hit the basket's rim but still failed to go through. Her shoulders slumped in disappointment and a frown pronounced itself on her features. She was left with only one more chance to shoot and win the bet; I terribly wished she could make it on her last shot.

"Try to apply every single advice I had given you, okay?"

"Yes, _Coach,_" she answered teasingly, though that hint of hopelessness was still discernible in her tone.

Once again, she positioned herself on that exact spot, her feet—shoulder width apart—firmly attached on the ground. She sucked in a long, deep breath, her shoulders rising up and down in tune with her placid breathing. Releasing the ball with just enough force, it successfully went in through the basket, producing that soft _swish_ against the hoop's net. The sound was like music to our ears; it sung of victory and triumph.

Almost simultaneously, Bella looked at my direction, her eyes gleaming with pure, unadulterated joy. What I didn't expect was when she moved closer and wrapped her hands around me, cradling me close to her. I could feel her trembling in excitement as she squealed, loud and shrill in my ears, "I did it, Edward! I really did it!"

She felt so delicate, so fragile; I couldn't help but revel how perfectly she fitted in my arms. My hands wound themselves around her waist, securing Bella as she continued to quiver in euphoria. It was a good thing Jasper and Emmett weren't here—ruining a moment as great as this was totally unforgivable.

Memories of that fateful evening mercilessly gushed into my head, each one still vivid and striking. This scenario would have been remotely the same with that of last Thursday night if we didn't know each other, if we remained strangers like we were supposed to be. But we weren't anymore, and that's what made it even harder.

I was abruptly torn from my chain of thoughts as she hastily disentangled herself from my grasp, backing a few steps away from where I stood. I could still see that trademark blush lighting her cheeks even from her curtain of light brown locks.

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered.

"Uh…yeah," was all I could say.

_Brilliant answer there, buddy. Freaking brilliant._

A stream of distressing silence flooded between us, choking Bella and I with the extreme stiffness of the atmosphere. We were both locked in our places; neither one moving or trying to explain. Time seemed to stop and everything around us appeared to slow down. Mustering enough will-power, I took the initiative to speak up before one of us could literally lose our remaining sanity, "So, umm, Biology project?"

She tilted her head up and smiled half-heartedly, like nothing unusual happened a while ago. "Biology project."

* * *

**I love writing a longer A/N here. Weird.**

1. What? I told you it was loaded with lots of ExB fluff. I figured you guys might wanna see them 'in action' together so yeah, request granted. LOL. And I also wanna leave everyone with something good and interesting before I go *poof* for two long, dreadful weeks. So, how did I do? ;D

2. I used to play girls' basketball back when I was still in first year highschool. And, surprisingly, I didn't suck at it. Much. Ha! I love playing, though. Despite the fact that I always tire myself out by running and not playing. LOL. Anyone of you here play basketball too?

3. So, we'll have the Biology project for the next chapter. Though I'm still halfway through, I'm already excited for everyone to read it. Yay! Anyhoo, I'll try writing the next few chapters in advance while I'm out for two weeks, BUT I can't promise. I can't probably use my computer that entire two weeks and I terribly suck when I write a chapter on paper. D;

4. Review and tell me your thoughts! I'd love to know your feedbacks on this chapter. I know this would be a lot to ask, but maybe we could reach the 250th mark for this chapter? Pretty please? You'll do me a huge, HUGE favor by clicking the little box and leaving me some love. ;D

i'mxareader


	14. Ch 13: A Night Full of Firsts

**A/N: **Surprise! I know, I know. I mentioned in my A/N last chapter that the vacation's until June 10 but I simply couldn't help it. Two long, tiring weeks without any single update was really terrible. I fervently hope that you'll forgive me, my dear readers.

Anyway, I just want everybody to know that, today, **June 9th**, is my birthday. And I am ecstatically of legal age now! Yeah, I'm 18 baby! LOL. God, but I feel terribly older than usual. Ha! So now that each and every one of you knows, consider your reviews the perfect birthday gift for me, will you? ;D

Before giving you a much longer thirteenth chapter, I'd like to give a shout-out to a couple of people which, I think, is positively necessary:

- For my betareader, **ReLeeS**, who is completely and utterly awesome in my opinion. Without her, you'll be reading this chapter filled with inconsistencies and grammatical errors. Yikes! Really, I couldn't find a better way to say thank you. ;D

- For **Suburban Sun**--the author of "Gone Fishing"--who thankfully allowed me to borrow some lines from her brilliant one shot for a certain part of this chapter. Thank you very, very much.

- For **han'twilight'fan**, who, I believe, will celebrate her birthday the next day right after mine. Happy birthday, girl. ;D

So, yeah. Enough with the shout-outs! Here's the awaited Biology project chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirteen: A Night Full of Firsts

**BPOV**

It was already past six o'clock when I came home, still clammy and quite exhausted. It was awfully a long and tiring day at school. As I opened the wooden front door and plopped down on the couch, I couldn't anymore deny how ecstatic I am with my earlier achievement. The goofy grin plastered on my face remained intact and a brand new sense of triumph still surged through my veins. Remembering how that last ball—that last chance—went in through the basket was beyond words; it_ almost_ felt like winning the Olympics.

Of course, I wouldn't have been able to finally make that successful shot without _Coach _Edward and his advices. The innumerable failed attempts, his tips and constant reminders, the time and effort spent inside the gym—everything impossibly paid off. And though his true motives behind that concocted deal remained unknown, I can't help but still feel thankful that he, somehow, made me succumb to his ridiculous challenge.

I almost jumped out of my seat when the loud, beeping noise from my cell phone startled me. An involuntary smile crept onto my face as I realized who the recent message was from.

_Are you at home already?_

_- Edward_

Before leaving the gym, Edward made the suggestion that we work on our Biology project at his house. And by that, it also meant riding his silver Volvo and abandoning my good 'ol Chevy truck in the school's parking lot, leaving me with no means of transportation for school tomorrow. With those things to consider, we eventually came up with a compromise that suited our situation perfectly. I hurriedly replied back and pressed SEND.

_Yep. I'll just change and then you could stop by.  
__Maybe after five minutes?_

_- Bella_

I reluctantly got up from the couch and ascended the stairs to my room, my backpack and a couple of my books in tow. Once inside, I began stripping off my uniform and decided to just settle on a simple outfit—cute white t-shirt and dark blue jeans, along with my favorite gray hoodie. I also pulled my hair back in a pony and tied it neatly on the back in a rash attempt to look tidy and presentable.

Taking a quick glance at my watch, I figured I still have at least three minutes left before Edward arrives—just enough time for me to dwell on certain things. I slumped on the bed, deliberately throwing myself into a limbo as I let my mind wander on its own. Though I tried to divert my thoughts into many different things, they still kept on coming back to focus on that one, seemingly _harmless _gesture.

Hug.

The _hug_ I gave _him_.

God, why do I have to be so impulsive with my actions sometimes?

Thankfully, before I could start giving myself a terrible headache from thinking too much, I heard a car pull into our driveway, the soft purring of its engine gradually fading into thin air. I abruptly got up from the bed and sauntered towards the window to look outside and check who it was. My heart thumped erratically and I felt my stomach doing flips as Edward's silver Volvo came into view. Not wanting to make him wait any longer, I stepped out of my room and climbed down the stairs, my pace impossibly faster than the usual. Lucky for me, I didn't stumble or fall on the way down.

Heck, I'm pretty sure the world already knows I'm a total klutz; there's no need for a sore bruise or a broken leg to stand as a visible proof.

I was only a step away from the door when I remembered my dad, Charlie, and how he would probably react once he finds the house empty. The possibility that he'll be home earlier than me was from slim to none, but I still decided to leave him a message just in case. I wouldn't want my father asking for help from the entire town to look for his missing daughter.

_I'm at the Cullen's.  
__Doing my Biology project with Edward.  
__  
I promise to be back before 9.  
__And food's in the fridge.  
__Love you._

_- Bells_

After sticking the Post-It on the fridge and checking if everything else inside the house was in order, I scrambled towards the doorway, irrationally anxious to meet him outside. Upon opening the front door, my eyes widen in shock as I saw Edward, with his white shirt and a pair of cargo shorts, standing right in front of me, his balled fist raised up as if he was about to knock but wasn't given the chance to. He gave out an awkward smile as he noticed my presence.

"Hey," I greeted, mirroring that awkward smile he had on his face.

"Uh, hey."

We stood there, facing each other, without moving even a single inch; his haunting yet undeniably captivating pair of emerald orbs was uncomfortably boring into mine. Even after those weird and fortuitous meetings, it still seemed like we haven't really escaped this kind of downright awkward moments where no one speaks and we were only left rotting in silence. But I couldn't possibly let that happen now. So after almost two incredibly long minutes without a word uttered from either one of us, I finally opted to start the conversation, "We aren't just going to stand here and wait for our project to finish by itself, are we?" I asked, teasingly.

He chuckled gleefully at my ribbing question. "No, we aren't. I suppose we should go."

I wordlessly followed him as he led me to his car, the front seat's door already opened. After we comfortably settled into our own seats, he popped the key in the ignition and started driving the Volvo. Not long after, the big, sturdy trees along both sides of the road came into a blur as he drove past them, expertly maneuvering his car beyond the normal speed limit.

"Are we in a hurry?" I blurted out. Though I was successful in manipulating the carved expression on my face, my voice still gave me away as it came out terribly shaky and nervous.

His features contorted into a mask of curiosity as he replied with, yet, another question, "Should we be?"

"Well, no. But you drive like we are."

"Oh," he trailed off, a smirk creeping its way onto his features as he contemplated on my response, "so this is about my driving, then?"

I grimaced but didn't answer his question. Clearly, the fact that he was driving with the Police Chief's daughter wasn't enough to slow him down and obey the assigned speed limit.

"I guess so," I heard him murmur, amusement leaking in his tone.

Instead of throwing him another response to ponder on, I focused my attention on the obscure image of the murky forest as we steered past its hefty trees and scary-looking vines. The place almost looked like a perfect setting from a horror movie, with the gloomy ambience choking you in the background. I shuddered unconsciously at the spine-chilling image forming in my head.

Though the eeriness of the area still spooked me out, I felt myself gradually relaxing against the light gray leather seat as a familiar music played inside the car, its soothing melody filling my ears. It wasn't hard for me to recognize the song for it had always been one of my favorites.

But, was it possible that it's one of his too?

"Clair De Lune?" I asked, surprised.

"You also know Debussy?" he asked back, mimicking the astonishment evident in my tone. He was still staring straight out the window, his speed as petrifying as before.

"Not so much," I admitted sheepishly. "I only know my favorites."

"Well, it's one of my favorites, too."

I shifted on my seat so that I was facing him; a mocking grin stretched across my face, "Should I even act flabbergasted with that appallingly obvious information?"

He chortled out loud, his ringing laughter downright infectious. "Well, no, but it would be my pleasure to see you try."

I was about to speak up when I felt the Volvo came to an abrupt stop. Curious, I glanced out the window, my eyes struggling to focus on the forms and figures outside as the dreary darkness hovered over us, and realized that we were already parked in front of their house. I heard Edward get out of the car and I followed just seconds after, grabbing the outstretched hand he readily offered.

"Seriously, I can walk without your assistance, Edward. I'm not blind," I argued persuasively.

He scoffed. "With your lack of balance, you need as much assistance as a blind person does."

"Ha! Very funny."

He raucously guffawed at my sarcastic comment while I scowled at his behavior. Really, why must everyone find my clumsiness so hilarious? It was very degrading, to say the least.

"Mom! I'm home!" he called out as soon as we stepped inside.

Mrs. Cullen popped her head through the agape kitchen door, her brown hair pulled into a neat bun. As soon as she saw Edward, a loving smile tugged on her lips, visibly lighting up her beautiful face. I couldn't be sure, but I think I saw her smile grow even wider when her forest green orbs flitted in my direction, consuming my unexpected presence with her son. I couldn't help but give her a genuine smile in return.

"Dinner will be ready in just a few. You kids work on that project while I'm setting everything here," she bellowed before attending to her unfinished business in the kitchen once again.

"So, shall we start?" I turned my head to the side to see Edward looking at me with questioning eyes. For the umpteenth time, just staring at his emerald orbs rendered me breathless, speechless; I couldn't bring myself to respond to his question. Not trusting my voice, I just forced a small nod at his direction.

For our Biology project, he and I both decided to make an informational presentation about the cardiovascular system—one that can be taped and presented to Mr. Banner this Friday. I was in such luck winning that deal earlier since the proposed idea required a _lot_ of computer usage and, heck, only God knows I can't even spend an entire thirty minutes just facing my quaint computer back at home.

He led me up the stairs and into his own room, his laptop neatly sitting on the study desk as we entered. Once inside, I found myself utterly astounded, with my jaw still hanging open, at the unbelievable sight that welcomed me. Everything in his room was in place—tons and tons of CDs orderly arranged on a rack, books of different colors and sizes meticulously arrayed on a giant mahogany-painted shelving, his desk completely free of any unnecessary clutter. It was very clean, spotless; like a girl resided here instead of a guy.

"Wow," I uttered with amazement. I still couldn't believe this impeccably immaculate room belonged to _him._

"Uh, should I take that as a compliment?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed rather loudly as I perched on his comfortable bed. "Really, you're a very organized guy. I'm quite…shocked."

He chuckled at the dazed expression painted on my face. "Not all guys are disorderly, you know."

"But most are," I countered matter-of-factly.

"Well, that might be true."

"It _is _true."

"Bella, you can't really be sure that it is."

"Trust me, Edward. I'm _pretty_ sure on this one."

"Alright, you win. I rest my case," he resigned, chuckling and raising his hand in surrender. "Now, why don't you and I drop this silly matter so we could start working on that Biology project?"

"Sounds good," I agreed, beaming him a huge smile.

Edward quickly sauntered to his study desk and switched his laptop on, its screen automatically flashing and lighting up with a soft bluish color. With nothing else to do, I let my eyes roam inside his room once more; now taking every paltry detail I had missed when his unearthly tidiness caught every bit of my attention. Though I knew nothing significant about Edward, I felt like his room reflected his personality very well—a couple of piano compositions carefully piled with one another, posters of different basketball players I'd never seen or watched before, and his very own ball lying in the corner.

But, out of all these representations that filled his room, something else had caught my eye. On his bedside table were two framed images—one of which was his picture with Rosalie, the both of them looking very young and innocent. My eyes flitted to the frame next to it, fervently hoping it displayed another one of his interesting photographs, but, to my utter dismay, it was flipped over, the back of the frame only remained visible. I couldn't help but wonder what kind of picture it might hold. Maybe it was of him when he was still a baby? Or a young Edward playing his piano? Probably his very first day in school? Heck, the possibilities were endless. But, as much as I would like my assumptions be confirmed, I knew poking my nose where it's not wanted was unacceptable. And so, I resolved on just sitting still while struggling hard to douse the interest burning deep in me.

"Bella?" His soft voice pulled me away from my chaotic chain of thoughts. I shifted my head just enough so that I was looking directly at him. "Come over here so we could start working on our presentation."

I got up from his bed and strolled towards him. He then pulled out the computer chair and ushered me to sit on it, our close proximity sending jolts of the familiar uneasiness running through my body. Placing a book about the cardiovascular system on my side, he proceeded to point out the important details I needed to type out for the project.

"I think you should start from this one," he said, pointing at the very first paragraph, "and then end it here." His long, pale finger lingered on the last text found on the page.

He stood by my side and leaned very close as he instructed me on what I should include for our topic. I could almost feel our faces touching, as if making any miniscule movement would do the job. And, Jesus, he smelled utterly delicious—like spicy soap. _Shake that thought away, Bella. _Clearing my head, I sat very stiffly and forced myself to concentrate on whatever he was saying.

"Um, I'll do the rest once you're finished typing this out."

I nodded inaudibly and started doing my assigned part on the project. Edward, on the other hand, _thankfully_ left my side and plopped down on his bed. The fact that I could feel his eyes piercing into my back as I made an effort to work was unnerving, distracting; I even had to recheck at certain times if I encoded the sentences correctly. After fifteen excruciating minutes of typing almost halfway through the whole page, a knock on the door was heard and a soft, melodic voice called from the other side.

"Is there really a need to close the door, Edward?" Rosalie asked as she opened and leaned by the door, her arms folded over her chest and a sly smile spread across her face.

"We don't need anyone disturbing us, Rosie."

She scoffed disbelievingly. "Does it look like I'm disturbing you, Bella?"

"No. Not at all," I answered genuinely while giving out a smile in her direction. I honestly do not consider Rosalie as a disturbance. Well, not as much as Edward's presence and his impossibly _tempting_ scent, that is.

"You heard the girl, Edd."

I heard Edward groan as Rosalie beamed a very smug smile at him. Their bickering and arguing over the silliest things continued for a while, and I couldn't help but giggle as I witnessed their _unnatural_ way of showing love and affection to each other.

"What _good intentions_ have you brought along with your interference, anyway?" he asked, aggravated.

"I was about to tell you that dinner's ready, but you sidetracked me with that terribly petty argument."

"Rosie, you should've told me that the moment you opened the door." I heard him heave a deep sigh. "Can you tell mom we'll follow afterwards? We just need to finish typing this out."

"No. It's okay Edward," I piped in, hoping I didn't sound too rude just by randomly squeezing in on the siblings' conversation. "I'm already finished."

"Well, that's great! It means we could head downstairs now, right?" Rosalie asked. Before anyone could give her a definite answer, she pulled me right out of the room with a little more force than necessary. It wasn't long when I heard Edward tailing us from behind and, soon after, the three of us all climbed down the stairs to join their mom for dinner.

- - - - -

Having dinner with the Cullens—minus their father, Carlisle—almost felt _natural, effortless_; like I had been eating dinner with them every night when, actually, this was my very first. With Esme's scrumptious prepared meal and snippets of interesting conversations here and there, the evening turned out to be incredibly wonderful—more so than I could have possibly imagined.

As the plates were washed and the table was cleaned, the three of us loitered in their living room for a little while, each one sitting on the snuggly couches and taking quite a long break from being satiated too much. I took a quick glance at my watch and figured it was only eight o'clock. I knew I'd have to leave sooner or later and be home before nine.

"Do you have to go?" Edward asked morosely.

I shrugged. "Maybe I could stay for a few more minutes." I would've answered 'yes' and left their house immediately but hearing the glum leaking in his voice stopped me from doing so. I'm pretty certain Charlie wouldn't mind if I spend a little more time here, anyway.

"What do you want to do?"

"Do you have any cards?" I questioned, hoping we could somehow kill the time with my favorite pastime.

"Cards, eh?" he asked back. "I think I've seen a deck lying here somewhere." He proceeded to open drawer after drawer, shuffling through each one until he found the item he was looking for.

"Found it!" he exclaimed while triumphantly holding up a box of cards.

We both laughed and decided to play while sitting on the floor, seeing as it's obviously much easier than when we're sitting on the couch. Edward settled on the empty space across from me so that we were facing each other. Rosalie, on the other hand, moved closer to where we sat but didn't join us on the floor. He slid the deck of cards out of the box and flawlessly shuffled them in front of me.

"You are such a show-off," I commented as I watched him expertly flipping the cards in his hands.

He chuckled. "Alright, alright, I'm done. What are we playing?"

"Go Fish?" I asked optimistically.

"You want to play Go Fish?" I nodded.

"Wait. Isn't that a game for eight-year-olds?" Rosalie chimed in incredulously.

My face fell a bit with her words. I loved playing Go Fish. Aside from the fact that it's the only card game I _brilliantly _know how to play, it's also one of the things my parents—before the painful divorce came into the picture—and I loved to do when I was still young. We would play this game for hours and would spend an episode of laughter round after round. To say that I terribly missed those days was an understatement.

"Consider us eight-year-olds for now." I tilted my head up and saw Edward grinning at me. He then picked up the cards and started dealing them back and forth between us. I gathered up my seven cards and arranged them the exact way I always did before.

"Are you ready?" I nodded, excited. "Before we start, I'd have to warn you that I've mastered playing this game back in my earlier days. So, you better not think this would be an easy victory for you."

"Well, let's see about that," I responded, quite confident. I may not be the most well-coordinated girl here in Forks but my Go Fish _abilities_ weren't something one should underestimate. After all, I'd already won a countless number of times in this game.

"Hmm," he mused, concentrating on his own set of cards. "Got any fives?"

I didn't. "Go fish." He picked the top card off the pile and added it to his own. "Okay, my turn." Lucky for me, I already have two queens in my hand, so I tried asking for those first. A small frown adorned his face as he handed one over to me.

"Got any threes?" I shook my head and pointed at the pile of cards sitting between us. He childishly huffed before pulling out a single card.

"Got any jacks?"

"Go fish." I plucked the card at the bottom of the pile and took a peek—it was an eight.

"Got any aces?" he asked.

"Go fish. Any tens?"

"Go fish," he answered rather quickly. The game went on like that for a few more rounds until I finally came up with my first completed set—four queens. I smiled smugly as a hapless expression grew more pronounced on his face.

We continued playing and both went out of luck for several minutes. Edward finally came up with his first set after drawing his last required three off the pile. Luckily, I also pulled the last eight I needed for my second complete set. I took a moment to arrange the piles on the floor as I stacked the four cards next to my four queens.

As the game progressed on, I can't help but think how ridiculously funny it was that I couldn't get Jacob, my _boyfriend_, to play Go Fish with me while Edward, my biology partner and _friend_, was more than willing to act like he was an eight-year-old again and enjoy a silly card game.

Things just couldn't get anymore weird, could they?

Edward just placed another completed set—four fives—on the floor when his phone suddenly rang. An expression I couldn't quite decipher simultaneously graced his features as he glanced at the little screen, the caller's name probably flashing continuously.

"You should get that," I urged.

"Okay. I'll be back." He stood up and grabbed his phone before leaving.

The whole ten minutes that he was gone was spent productively by chatting with his older sister, Rosalie. Throughout the entire conversation, I found her surprisingly kind and sweet—even underneath those model looks and sometimes intimidating personality. I listened to her when she lovingly spoke of Emmett, as if they were dating each other for years rather than mere weeks, and answered each and every one of her questions. I couldn't believe we were actually having our very first girl bonding; it felt amazing yet strange at the same time.

Our conversation was rudely cut short when Edward returned from his earlier phone conversation. He tucked his cell phone in his pocket and occupied that same seat across from me again.

"Who's that?" Rosalie asked, curious.

"Tanya," he replied curtly. He glanced at my direction and, with a smirk plastered on his face, held his remaining cards once more. "Whose turn is it?"

"It's yours."

"Hmm. Any nines?"

Several more rounds have passed and the both of us managed to come up with a couple of completed sets, placing and stacking them next to our own respective piles. At Edward's last draw, he plucked out a lucky four to join his three other fours in hand and ended up winning the game. It was a close match though, with his six sets against five of mine.

"So, I take the loser wants to go home now?" Edward teased as he caught me glancing at my watch. I can't help but scowl at his blunt term.

After bidding my goodbyes to Esme and Rosalie, he led me into his car again and drove me away from their house. The road was enveloped in absolute darkness but the beam of light radiating from the Volvo's headlights was keeping it visible for our trip. It was already quarter to nine and though there was still the big possibility that Charlie won't be there when I get home, I couldn't risk breaking my own promise. Fortunately, with Edward's _lack_ of ability to control his speed, I got home just in time. I breathed a deep, relieved sigh as I noticed my dad's cruiser was nowhere in sight when we arrived.

"Thank you for spending a wonderful evening with us," he said. I whipped my head at his direction, completely surprised at the words that came out from his mouth. What he said was just wrong—_I _should be the one thanking _him_; not the other way around.

"You really shouldn't thank me, Edward. On the other hand, _I_ should be the one delivering that line to you."

"Seriously, Bella, I mean it," he pressed on. The sincerity leaking in his tone was clear and definite; I was positively sure he wouldn't budge on this subject. So, to avoid having any further arguments, I decided to just give in.

Before uttering a soft goodbye, I glanced at his direction and was instantly in awe at the stunning sight that welcomed my eyes—Edward was _literally_ basking in the brilliance of the moonlight. Even inside the car, his disheveled bronze hair seemed to shimmer and his pale face glowed incandescently. He was truly beautiful. Godly. Breathtaking. No wonder girls swooned and admired him even from afar.

"Chief Swan will probably be here soon. Will you be okay without company?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes. Yes, I'll be okay," I stuttered, desperately hoping my statement sounded as reassuring as I hoped it would be.

I hastily unclipped my seatbelt and bid Edward goodbye before stepping out of his Volvo. From the corner of my eye, I noticed him still lingering in our driveway, his shining emerald orbs staring intently at my direction, until I finally got to unlock the front door. As soon as I saw him steering away, I headed straight up to my room, too tired and sleepy to even bother making a short stop to the bathroom to clean myself up.

As I slumped down on the bed, I could already feel the exhaustion threatening to break through my system. The nagging voice in the back of my head began to quiet into soft, incoherent murmurs as I finally fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

-le sigh- It's, yet, another fluffy chapter. And both Bella and Edward had their own realizations for an added bonus. Man, I've been spoiling you guys too much with the ExB interaction but, I guess that's okay. If it means I could get a bit meaner in the future chapters, then I'll take it. LOL. A little forewarning, though--days of extreme fluffiness would soon be over and things would get quite _unfluffy _for our favorite couple. Sorry, but that's just the way the story should go.

**Here's a little game: **If you'd read this chapter, you'll notice the two picture frames Bella had seen in Edward's room and I did mention that the second frame was turned upside down. Now, can anyone guess what photograph that frame might hold? Just to narrow things down, the answer's absolutely not one of Bella's guesses. There are billions of possibilites, I know, but you guys would really make me happy if you just try. ;D

Please don't forget to leave me a review. It's an exceptionally easy thing to do, knowing I'm not really asking for a ten-page review for a single chapter here. Really, even a short review would make me squee in joy. Now, go. Give the birthday girl some good 'ol love because she replies to each one of them! ;D

i'mxaxreader


	15. Ch 14: An Encounter Outside Class

**A/N: **I'm so sorry it took me so long to put this chapter up. School just started this Tuesday and, hell, sophomore year is really killing me. And also, my class schedule this semester isn't giving me enough free time to write so, yeah, total bummer. That said, I'll still try to update this story as much as I can. ;]

As usual, thank you to my beta, **ReLeeS**, for patiently waiting until I could finish this chapter and for assuring me that writing Bella's and Edward's POV here isn't a very bad idea. She rocks. 'Nuff said.

**Disaclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fourteen: An Encounter Outside Class

**EPOV**

I arrived at Mr. Banner's class earlier than usual, with ten more minutes left to spend and waste heedlessly. In all honesty, I really didn't know why the hell I was early. All I knew was that I have never, _ever_ been more anxious to get to class than today and I felt thoroughly baffled as to why I was suddenly acting this way. I eventually gave up trying to find the real reason as soon as I stepped inside the room, my eyes automatically darting towards Bella's seat. My face abruptly fell and my shoulders slumped in disappointment when I saw her vacant chair next to mine.

_Oh, man. She's late today._

_Can you please wait for ten more freaking minutes before saying that?_

_Got it. Ten minutes. Right._

I shrugged the frustrated feeling away and proceeded walking towards my chair, placing my book bag on the side before finally taking a seat. Though it was still a bit early, the room was already filled with quite a considerable number of students—some just settled in their seats while others continued to roam around, chatting away with their friends to kill time. Five minutes quickly rolled by and the noise only grew louder and louder by the minute.

Every once in a while, I would find myself glancing at the door, searching and fervently hoping I would see her deep chocolate brown orbs or her shiny brown hair; any possible sign that she had arrived. But I was granted with no such luck as those attempts turned out to be appallingly pointless, futile.

I decided to just spend the remaining five minutes in silence, resting my head over my folded arms on the desk as I patiently waited for her or for Biology class to start. It wasn't long when I heard the chair next to me scrape against the floor, the sound practically screaming that she was here and didn't miss today's class. I knew, from my mental count, that it had almost been ten hours since I dropped her off at her place last night. Huh. Figures why I was feeling so anxious today.

"Hey," I eagerly raised my head to look at her, my plastered smile faltering a bit when I recognized who it was, "Jessica."

"Hi, Edward," she greeted, her tone sultry and her eyelashes batting rather amorously.

I forced a smile in her direction, desperately trying not to show any hint of the disappointment I felt with her unexpected appearance. As soon as she settled comfortably on _Bella's_ seat, Jessica never wasted any second blabbing about some things I didn't dare listen to. I mean, really, telling me about your plans to dump Mike Newton wouldn't make my day any brighter. So I tried, with the best of my ability, to tune her and her words out until Bella arrives and claims her seat.

"Now, I'm available for the school dance." I was suddenly surprised at the next words that slipped right out of her mouth. Apparently, she was still hoping I'd ask her to be my date for that event and I couldn't think of any other option but to turn her down…_again._ But, of course, it wasn't that easy. Heaven knows how much I terribly struggle with words before I could even utter a simple 'no'.

As if sensing the stiff situation I was stuck in, my savior came to the rescue and thankfully interrupted whatever weird conversation Jessica and I were having. "Excuse me, but I believe that's my seat," Bella said matter-of-factly, her book bag still slung on her back.

Jessica shifted her head in Bella's direction, a scowl permanently fixated on her face. "I know. And don't worry, I don't plan on stealing this _precious_ chair from you," she replied sardonically before getting up and storming towards her own seat.

I heard her sigh with Jessica's little rude remark before finally settling on her chair. I couldn't really comprehend why she hated Bella so much. I mean, what could one possibly do to receive that kind of resentment from another person? I knew it wasn't my business to pry but I can't help but be concerned so much.

In my feeble attempt to lighten up the mood, I teased, "Well, you came just in time."

Lucky me, my tactic seemed to work; Bella laughed heartily and the urge to record her tinkling laughter at this very moment was gradually taking over me. "What? 'Just in time before class starts' or 'just in time before Jess continues her incessant flirting and traps you into coming with her to the school dance?'"

"Both," I admitted, joining her in merriment.

"So, I guess that's a good payback, huh?"

Huh? What was she talking about? "Payback? For what?"

She shifted in her seat and stared at me, a _'don't tell me you already forgot?'_ look painted clearly on her face. "You saved me from Mike Newton last Monday, didn't you? And I saved you from Jessica today. So, that makes us even," she said, beaming triumphantly.

"I guess that makes sense."

Before I knew what was happening, we were both laughing our heads off over something silly and ridiculous, talking and discussing almost every topic we had in mind. Fifteen long minutes easily passed by, yet I didn't feel even the slightest bored with Bella's company. Laughing with her, sharing each other's stories, telling our own share of second-hand jokes; everything just felt…extremely good. The rational, I'm-a-good-boyfriend side of my brain knew it was wrong for a committed guy like me to feel this way. But the annoyingly irrational half only thought otherwise.

I was torn between the two sides of my brain. Terribly classic.

I was abruptly torn away from my thoughts when a familiar tall, lean man entered the classroom—it was Mr. Svenson, my Biology professor before I was transferred in Mr. Banner's class. He stood behind the wooden teacher's desk in front and spoke rather loudly, "I was sent here by your professor, Mr. Banner, to let everyone know that he won't be able to attend today's class. He'll be meeting you on Friday and is expecting that every pair will submit their projects." His keen eyes roamed around the room, consuming each and every student's reaction before adding, "That will be all. Class dismissed."

My jaw hung open at his words. That's it? No Biology class for today?

_You're a bad luck for being exceptionally early._

_Tsk. Now you tell me._

The moment Mr. Svenson stepped out, eruptions of booming cheers and unnecessary celebrations were heard as they simultaneously filled the room. I shifted my head to the side and saw the wide smile stretching across Bella's face.

_Hmm. Maybe it wasn't bad luck, after all._

Oddly enough, the weather also seemed to cooperate with everyone's euphoric mood as the sun continued to blaze radiantly above, the clear, cloudless sky bluer than I had ever seen it before. Sunny days in Forks are terribly numbered and it would only be a definite mistake not to spend the remaining minutes outside. Without even thinking, I leaned close to Bella and whispered, "It's surprisingly a fine day. Do you want to go outside?"

For someone who spent almost their entire life living in the valley of the sun, I knew my invitation sounded truly tempting, engaging. But it was also downright risky, for I could immediately send both Bella and I to detention once a professor finds us loitering outside during class hours. I never wanted to push her into anything perilous, which is why I was still leaving her with opinions, and it was entirely up to her if she would accept or reject my offer.

I didn't think I could be any happier when I saw her nod, an anxious smile noticeably lighting up her face.

From the corner of my eye, I saw a lot students already leaving before us, each one clutching their own bags as they moved past the room's door. Fixing my things, I stood up from my seat and, not long after, she followed suit, firmly slinging her own book bag on her back. If I didn't have perfect control over myself and my actions, I probably would've reached my hand out by now and pleaded her to take it.

Cautiously, we stepped out of the room and headed down the almost deserted hallway, our arms almost touching as we walked side by side. Classes were still going on and not a lot of students were out at this hour, thus making our chances of getting caught much slimmer. Bella and I never uttered a single word the entire time we were walking. It was as if a mere spoken syllable would break the serenity we both unintentionally created.

The moment we took a step away from the school building, a stream of blinding light greeted us and we were more than happy to welcome it. We strolled around the school grounds for a while, searching for some place where we could spend the remaining time, and finally decided to just perch on the long, wooden bench we saw not too far away.

Bella sat on the left end while I settled myself on the other, not wanting to make things even more uncomfortable than they already were. Instead of shifting and fidgeting on my seat, I tried to stay still and focus my attention on the soothing sight we had from our position. Though there was really nothing much to see but a couple of tall, sturdy trees from nearby, I couldn't help but still feel at ease just by being here. I glanced at Bella and instantly found myself staring unabashed at her beautiful face. No; beautiful _won't_ even cover how perfect she looked right now.

"Edward?" I was suddenly caught off guard as I heard my name slip from her lips. She turned her head in my direction, her eyes, wide and receptive, boring into mine.

"Hmm?" was the only coherent thought I could form right then. Pathetic, really.

_Way to go work your vocabulary, man._

_Shut up._

She shifted in her place so that she was facing me, her chocolate brown orbs now casting downward as she softly spoke, "I just wanted to say sorry."

Sorry? Was there something she should apologize for? For the second time today, I was totally clueless with whatever she was talking about. "Wait. I don't think I'm following you, Bella. Why do you need to say sorry?"

"I'm not exactly apologizing for me," she responded, hesitating. "I'm apologizing for Jacob's behavior two nights ago. I mean, he's never really been that hostile before, and I don't know what had gotten into him to act that way towards you."

Oh.

As if on cue, memories from that night gushed into my head, every bit still as vivid and realistic as before. The moment I saw her reading under the faint illumination of the light post; the relieved expression gracing her features when she realized it was me; the sound of Jacob's threatening voice as he saw me with Bella; the hazy fog of extreme awkwardness that enwrapped the three of us that night; the sunken feeling that suddenly overcame me as I saw her leave with her boyfriend. Every feeling, every unexpected emotion was flooding through me again; like a roaring tidal wave roughly hitting the placid shore.

She finally tilted her head up and looked at me, a hint of contrition gracing her features. Even from a distance, I could see her eyes, those chocolate depths naked with distinguishable remorse, transfixed solely on my face. In that instant, I knew there wasn't anything else I wanted to do than to console her.

I scooted a little bit closer, lessening the vast space sitting between us, and spoke reassuringly, "Bella, you shouldn't worry about it. Really, it's fine. I know any boyfriend would act that way if they see their girl alone with some _strange_ and _creepy_ guy. Especially in the night."

"But you're not some _strange_ and _creepy_ guy," she argued, smiling and feeling confident with her statement. I had to smile back as she repeated my exact words with pure conviction.

"Yeah," I agreed, shaking my head. "I'm a lot worse than that."

Both of us burst into hysterics at my response, her ringing laughter truly a delight in my ears. It was downright comforting to know that the gloomy atmosphere hovering over us earlier was now gone, driven away by our shared chuckles and snickers, our individual happiness and satisfaction. Everything was going unbelievably great; I couldn't help but wish for an extended Biology class.

"Baby?" my whole body tensed up as I heard someone suddenly called from behind me.

**BPOV**

My eyes flitted on their own accord and rested on a girl, with long, strawberry blond hair and a pair of sky blue eyes, standing not too far away from us. Even from a distance, I could still see her wearing an expression of both curiosity and disbelief. I couldn't be sure but, judging from the way she just called Edward earlier, this girl must be his girlfriend, Tanya.

I didn't think I could be any more surprised when I saw a smirking Jessica beside Edward's girlfriend, along with her two little, evil minions tailing behind her back. Wow. I guess she really hated me _that _much.

"Hey, baby." I heard him say as he stood up, leaving me sitting on the bench, and sauntered towards her. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and cradled her close to him. For some odd, incomprehensible reason, I couldn't tear my eyes away from the model couple. Their absolute beauty was blinding, staggering; it was like any other couple would only pale in comparison to them. Without a doubt, they looked utterly perfect for each other.

Adonis was only meant to be with his own kind. Of course, I knew that right from the start.

"Who's she?" Tanya asked, eyeing me suspiciously. I felt like she was checking me from head to toe, her eyes examining every miniscule part of my body. It was terribly unnerving, to say the least.

"Oh," he said. "She's Bella, my Biology partner."

Though I was a bit intimidated and uncomfortable at the moment, I managed to give out a gentle smile in her direction. The air was filled with an inescapable sense of awkwardness; it was almost palpable. I felt like running away from this situation but, as terrible as it may seem, it looked like my body wouldn't allow me to. My legs were numb and I only remained locked in my place.

Did Edward feel this way when he met Jacob that night?

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Bella," she responded, smiling genuinely back at me. Tanya turned her attention to Edward once more and spoke, loud enough for me to hear, "Baby, can we leave now? _Our_ next class starts in five minutes."

He peered at my direction and I immediately saw the worry shadowing his emerald orbs. I knew for a fact that his concern for me shouldn't make my heart leap in joy but, as wrong and as illogical as it may sound, it did. Driving that insane thought out of my head, I forced myself to give Edward a slight nod, smiling and assuring him that I'll be fine even if they left.

"Alright. I guess we're…leaving," he declared hesitantly. "Will you be okay here?"

"Of course," I replied, beaming him my most reassuring smile. I wouldn't let him feel even the least bit guilty for following his girlfriend's request.

Tanya continued to forcefully tug on his arm, urgently trying to move him from his place. "Come on, babe, let's leave. We'll be late."

I watched intently as they left, along with Jessica's little army, and disappear among the throng of students entering the school building. As soon as I was alone, the nagging voice at the back of my mind returned from last night, screaming and pressing far-fetched ideas I didn't dare consider nor think about. Shaking my head, I took a quick glance at my watch and figured I still have ten more minutes left to spend before my next class starts. Struggling, I directed my attention to the plain scenery before me, doubling my efforts so as not to let my traitorous mind drift off without my consent.

Distracting myself, I fished my phone inside my pocket, totally oblivious to the fact that there was an unread message sent just a few minutes ago. My heart thumped impossibly loud and my lips twitched into a smile as I read it to myself.

_I'm really sorry.  
__I'll make it up to you.  
__Promise._

_- Edward_

* * *

Well, that's a surprise. This is the very first chapter in the story where I included both Edward's and Bella's POV. I figured you guys might want to read the girl-to-girl encounter in Bella's perspective, just like what I did in chapter 10. ;]

The little box over there screams clickety-click. Go and leave me a review, mmkay? ;]

i'mxaxreader

P.S. I'm ecstatic that almost everyone took their guesses in the last chapter. It actually made my day. LOL. Anyway, the photograph would be revealed next chapter so I hope you guys would keep on reading. Thanks! ;]

* * *


	16. Ch 15: Torn Between Two Decisions

**A/N:** Before I start, I would like to address a question that's been popping up in reviews a lot. _'When will Bella and Edward dump both of their partners so they could finally have their own happily ever after?'_ I'll tell you. Well, no I won't, but I WILL tell you this: Bella and Jacob have been together for quite a while; same goes for Edward and Tanya. Now, Bella and Edward just met and have only known each other for less than a week, and dumping your partner to be with someone you barely know isn't really a rational thing to do. C'mon, give them time to develop their feelings and most importantly, you guys should trust me on this. I know what I'm doing. ;]

Sorry for the long wait; you know how it is with school and some other stuff. Anyway, I'm back to give everyone the longest chapter in this story so far and I'm actually quite proud of myself to have written this one. I was pleased on how everything turned out in this chapter--I just hope you guys could agree with me after reading it.

As per usual, thank you to **ReLeeS **for her mad beta skills. I owe her for helping me with my chapters. ;]

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Torn Between Two Decisions**

**BPOV**

Experts once said that many things—such as loving, going to sleep, or behaving unaffectedly—are done worst when we try our hardest to do them. And, this time, I absolutely couldn't _agree_ more.

Thirty or so minutes had already passed but I still lay awake in my bed, tossing and turning in a feeble and desperate attempt to get back to sleep. For the umpteenth time, I glanced at the clock by my bedside table and loudly groaned as I figured it was only seven o' clock in the morning. I would've been grateful to wake up at this hour if I had class today but since I didn't, it only aggravated me to no end.

Miffed, I fished my phone from underneath my pillow and was surprised to find a couple of unread messages sitting tauntingly in my inbox, all undoubtedly from last night. Disappointment slowly overtook my senses as I sifted through them, finding that most were rather useless and irrelevant. I was about to shut my phone off and force myself back to dreamland when two names completely caught my attention. _Jacob _and _Edward._

I probably shouldn't be even the tiniest bit surprised coming across another one of Edward's messages again, knowing how often I've been getting them lately, but I simply couldn't help it. Every single time his name appears in my inbox, a mesh of emotions never failed to overcome me. It was as if I was silly child again, genuinely staggered over the gifts she received even without any occasion, but still enjoying them nonetheless. Turning my attention back to the phone I still firmly held in my grasp, I began to read the message to myself.

_Hey. Would you mind stopping by my house tomorrow?  
__I think our presentation needs a little bit of editing.  
__And I was just wondering if you'd be willing to do it._

_I'm not saying it's your job or obligation or something.  
__And you know you could easily decline if you're too busy.  
__So, yeah. I should probably quit my babbling now.  
J__ust text me back if you're okay with it._

_- Edward_

I couldn't hold back the snicker that escaped my lips as I reread his message for the fifth time, a nervous, rambling Edward vividly gracing my imagination. How many times had I actually seen him acting so…atypically him? Once? Twice, maybe? If that were the case, I swear I wouldn't be able to refrain myself from bursting into hysterics if I were to witness a third.

Scrolling down, Jacob's name then came into view, his short yet incredibly sweet text message plastering a big smile on my face.

_Goodnight, Bells.  
__Love you._

_- Jacob_

The goofy grin adorning my features didn't quite last for more than a minute as the registered time his message was sent clearly read 1:54 in the morning. Huh, weird. I knew Jacob was never one to sleep beyond eleven o' clock, much less stay up past midnight. It was a fact he willingly shared with no one else but me. Though Jacob and I had only been dating for a year, I knew him far better than anyone else in Forks did. And by _anyone else, _that meant even including his father, Billy. I guess it was kind of obvious and everyone in this small town could see that.

With my unexpected discovery, a lot of things instantaneously wormed their way into my brain, creating an already rambled mess with my thoughts. Did something happen to him? If yes, was he okay? Or what could he possibly be doing at the wee hours of the morning? I was pretty sure I had correctly set the clock in my phone before I went to bed last night, so recording a wrong and much later time was out of the question. The gears in my head kept on running at a frantic pace; I could almost _hear _them clinking with each other. I struggled to find the most logical reason for his unusual behavior last night but only miserably failed at each attempt. Maybe something important came up and he had to deal with whatever it was until midnight—or way past it, in this case.

Yes. Perhaps that was it. I mean, if it was something critically serious, Jacob would never feel reluctant to tell me, would he?

Driving my worries away, I hastily dialed his number, hoping he was already awake at this ungodly hour in the morning. It rang once, twice…thrice before he finally picked up.

"Hello?" he groggily greeted over the phone.

"Hey! Goodmorning," I greeted back, unnecessary enthusiasm laced in my voice.

"Bells? Is that you?"

"Of course," I said, my brows scrunching up in confusion as I contemplated on his response. "Why? Were you expecting someone else?"

"No. No, of course not," he stuttered.

I have to say, the natural tendency to make up any illogical suspicions was truly inviting at this moment and the urge to just give in to a woman's instinct was painstakingly breaking through my system. "_Get a grip, Bella!" _I chastised myself as soon as I realized what I was doing. As uncertainty continued to plague my mind, I felt more and more ashamed of myself by the second. I mean, who in the world, besides his girlfriend, would have the nerve to call Jacob at this hour? No one. I was questioning his loyalty over a simple, impromptu conversation. How absurd.

"Bells, are you still there?" His deep voice tore me away from my thoughts, quickly reminding me that I was caught spacing out…once again.

"Yes! Sorry. I got…a bit distracted," I answered sheepishly.

The line went silent for a while before he finally spoke, his question only kindling the already burning hope inside me, "So, do you have any plans for today?"

Suddenly remembering how we've been seeing less and less of each other these past few days, I decided now was the best time to start making up for those lost times. It probably would be of convenience to choose _sooner_ rather than _later_, yes? Taking a deep, long breath, I hesitatingly started to speak, my voice soft and shaky, "Well, I'm actually hoping I could stop by your house this afternoon. You know, maybe we could hang out today…if you're not busy."

I wasn't sure if his question was something he really intended for me to 'read between the lines' or if the proneness to overanalyze things again—which, in truth, was typically Bella—overtook me without my further knowledge. I waited for his response. Patiently waited until I could practically _hear_ the seconds ticking in my ear. The gnawing thought of Jake having other plans for today was enough to send my heart stuttering in beat. With the pressure steadily building up and school works greedily consuming our time, I knew the possibility to have another chance like this was getting slimmer and slimmer everyday. And it would only be an absolute waste if I couldn't get him to spend this afternoon with me.

"Sure, Bells. I'd love to," he eventually answered. A big smile automatically stretched across my face as the only words I longed to hear from him slipped right out of his mouth.

"So, I'll see you this afternoon?" I giddily asked.

"Alright. Bye, Bells. Love you."

Sighing happily, I managed to respond, "Bye, Jake. Love you, too."

After our unusually early conversation, I opted to get up from the bed, fixing my used covers and stacking one pillow after another methodically. My eyes roamed around the room once more, meticulously checking if everything else was orderly in place, before I finally decided to head downstairs and join Charlie for breakfast.

"And the early bird blesses me with her presence," he teased as soon as I occupied the empty chair across from him. Charlie was sitting in his usual seat, drinking his usual cup of black coffee, and reading his usual early morning newspaper.

I rolled my eyes but restricted myself from saying anything. I knew exactly how my brain functions every morning and, I tell you, things could get really _ugly_ once I try voicing out my thoughts. Keeping my rude comebacks locked inside my head, I continued to unwrap my granola bar and started munching on it, biting and then chewing just to keep my mouth busy. I wouldn't let a single remark ruin this day, especially when it started extraordinarily well.

I watched as Charlie stood up from his chair, pressing his large hand against his blue uniform to straighten out the crumpled fabric, and walked toward the peg where his gun was still hanging in place. He quickly strapped it around his waist and turned to look at me, "Will you be staying inside the house the whole day?"

I shook my head. "No. I'll be over at the Cullens in a little while to do a bit of editing in our project and then…I'll be spending this afternoon in La Push."

"With Jacob?" I nodded, smiling. "Well, I guess that's okay. I mean, it's been a while since I've seen that boy here. Is he too busy to stop by?"

Thank you for bringing it up, dad. I was wondering about that myself.

I shrugged nonchalantly; completely unsure on how I could respond to him when I, myself, didn't even know the answer. Thankfully, Charlie was known for not poking his nose where it's not wanted, and _needed_, thus immediately dropping the subject, much to my relief. I was positively sure I could figure this out even without the Police Chief's help.

"Say hi to Billy for me!" he bellowed just before stepping out of the door.

Remembering Edward's offer about editing some hopefully _minor_ mistakes in our presentation, I roughly snatched my phone inside my pocket and typed in a quick message before pressing SEND.

_Sure, I'll do it.  
__Expect me after lunch._

_- Bella_

Glancing at the big, ticking clock situated by the living room, I figured I still have a couple more hours to prepare before showing myself at the Cullens' house. I was relieved having more than enough time for me to get ready. Though the idea of idling around for a little bit more was very enticing, I opted to start doing the necessary preparations instead.

My day was starting just right about…now.

~*~*~

I found myself humming along Michael Bublé's 'The Best Is Yet to Come' as I continued to drive my good ol' red Chevy truck at a steady speed of 35 miles per hour. My features unconsciously contorted into a grimace when I thought about how Edward almost endangered mine and his life the other day, maneuvering his silver Volvo beyond the _normal _speed limit. I was thoroughly convinced that it was a million times better this way. At least now, I wouldn't have to be concerned about hitting a tree and killing myself or something.

It was only after a little while when I pulled into the Cullens' driveway, my red Chevy truck unsurprisingly paling in comparison against the sleek black Mercedes parked beside it. Nervousness was suddenly coursing through my veins as I stood in front of their door, gently knocking and waiting for someone to open it. God, I just hoped I looked _okay_ with my black pants and emerald green turtleneck.

"Come in, Bella," Esme greeted as soon as she opened the door and recognized it was me. Her buoyant disposition was extremely infectious; I couldn't anymore repress the meek smile slithering through my lips any longer. I slightly nodded and uttered a soft 'thank you' before stepping inside.

Their home was impeccably neat, as usual. If one finds the outside already beautiful, then I supposed it wouldn't hurt to say the inside was even more elegant. Every intricate detail of the house was presented magnificently, as though it was crafted by someone exceptionally skilled. Raking my eyes around, I remembered Rosalie telling me once about their mother's special love for interior designing. I guess it couldn't get any more obvious.

"Bella, dear, Edward's in his room right now. I suppose you know where it is?" I nodded inaudibly. "Alright. I'll just be in the living room if you need something."

With her last reminder, she turned on her heels and strolled towards the living room, going back to whatever she was doing before I so rudely interrupted. I climbed up the stairs and headed straight to Edward's room. Not long after, I found myself facing his front door, internally debating whether I should knock to let Edward know I was already here or just barge in right through it to surprise him.

Hell, who was I kidding?

Almost too quickly, I crossed out the latter of the two options and gently knocked on his door, waiting until he came around to open it. After approximately two and a half minutes of standing there and getting no response, I decided to knock again, only much louder this time. I couldn't hear even the slightest movement from the other side and I was getting more and more worried by each torturous second. Maybe it was time to _really_ consider option number two. Boldly turning the doorknob, I took one measly step inside, my heart instantly dropping to the floor as soon as I did.

Edward was sitting in front of his blinking computer, his head resting over his folded arms and a serene expression gracing his features. He was sleeping calmly, peacefully; it felt like committing the biggest crime to wake him up. I just didn't have the heart to do it.

I cautiously walked past him and sat on his bed, never once stopping to observe him all the while. A small involuntary smile tugged at the corners of my lips when I realized it was my first time to actually see Edward like this. I stayed perfectly motionless, fearing that even a miniscule action would cause him to wake up, and unabashedly stared at his broad shoulders as they rose up and down in tune with his placid breathing. If I wished to continue watching him sleep for a little more while, then staying inconspicuous would have to be a top priority at this very moment.

_Unfortunately_, good luck tended to avoid me when my phone suddenly started ringing, Coldplay's 'Viva La Vida' loudly echoing inside his room. I fumbled to grab the noisy thing from my pocket and groaned inwardly as Alice's name registered as the disturbing caller.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked, practically growling into the phone.

"Now that is a wonderful way to greet your best friend in the whole wide world, don't you think?" she retorted sardonically.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward move in his place, looking up and craning his head just enough to glance in my direction. He blinked his eyes twice, probably checking if it was really me perching on his bed, before a shocked expression became prominent on his face. It didn't take long before realization dawned on him and I was finally greeted with his trademark lopsided smile. I gave out a sheepish smile in return, still completely mortified that I woke him up.

_So much for staying inconspicuous, _I thought wryly.

"Earth to Bella!" The ear-splitting voice on the other line reminded me of my unfinished phone conversation—one which I really should be attending to right now.

"I'm sorry, Alice. What were you saying?"

I heard her breath a deep sigh at my obvious _lack_ of attentiveness. "Do you have anything _appropriate_ to wear for the school dance, yet?"

"School dance?" I whined petulantly. "Can we talk about this later, Alice? This isn't really the right time to bring that topic up."

"And may I know when, exactly, is that _right_ time, Bella?"

The conscious effort to form coherent thoughts, let alone voice them out, was getting harder and harder as Edward continued to stare at me with his burning emerald orbs. His lips would twitch into a grin every once in a while and his brows would pull up together in some random point throughout my conversation with Alice. It almost felt like he was trying to figure me out.

Yeah. Like I was _that_ complicated. Right.

"Um, when…I get home?" I answered, unsure.

"So, you're saying you're not really at home right now?"

I rolled my eyes. "Exactly, Alice. I'm glad you've finally got it all figured out."

"Forgive me for being such a genius," she countered back, snickering. "So, where are you?"

"At Edward's. I'm supposed to do some editing on our Biology project today."

"Edward? Wait, you mean that hot piece of ass Jasper brought to the mall with him the last time we went shopping?!" she exclaimed, rather loudly that even Edward, who was sitting not too far away from me, would clearly hear her exact words. I really thought I would die from embarrassment when I saw him shaking with laughter, his pale hand over his mouth to keep him from bursting out loud. Great. Apparently, he just _did_.

Before I could even respond to her rhetoric question, Alice continued to speak, her dubious tone something I've never heard before, "Are you keeping something from me, Bella?"

Fabulous. After fantastically doing the part of humiliating me, now she thinks I'm not letting her in on my deepest, darkest secret—if I have one, that is.

"I don't think I'm keeping _anything _from you, Alice. You already know the things you needed—and _not _needed—to know." Sighing, I continued, "I really should get back to what I'm supposed to do here, so can we just please drop the subject now?"

"Fine, then. I know you'll find a way to tell it to me someday," she cryptically added.

As I was about to ask Alice what she was talking about, she abruptly hung up on me, leaving me confused and irritated at the same time. _I know you'll find a way to tell it to me someday. _Her puzzling words lingered inside my head, as though they were meant to stay there, piquing my curiosity yet aggravating me all the same. That little pixie really had a way with words; I'd have to ask her about it some time.

"Well, that was some conversation," Edward commented, grinning, the moment I tucked my phone inside my pocket.

I grimaced. "You know it."

Getting up from the computer chair, he took a moment to stretch his arms over his head, his light brown shirt partially lifting up to reveal such a small part of his well-toned body. I quickly tore my eyes away from the _tempting_ sight and resolved on sitting stiffly on his bed and acting nonchalantly.

Breathe, Bella.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

Good. Now, repeat.

"I guess we'd better start," he said, smirking and terribly interrupting my breathing exercise. "This _hot piece of ass_ doesn't want to spoil your day by locking you here all afternoon."

I couldn't help but laugh as he repeated the exact words Alice so quaintly used during our earlier conversation. We exchanged places—him now sitting on the bed while I settled in front of his blinking computer. I immediately started doing the minor changes he pointed out, added a few tidbits of information here and there, and edited out some mundane things from our presentation.

"Bella?" he suddenly asked.

"Hmm?" was all I could say. I was already typing halfway through the necessary corrections and it probably wouldn't take me long before I could actually finish the entire thing.

"How long have you been here inside my room?"

I tensed in my seat, my features contorting into a nervous expression as he caught me off guard with his sudden curiosity. Now _that_ is one question I was completely hoping not to hear from him. Not that I couldn't answer it, of course, but telling Edward how I spent a good five minutes staring at him while he slept placidly didn't really seem like a good, and _non-humiliating,_ way to express the truth.

"Um, not long," I stammered, my hands shaking as I struggled to encode the remaining sentences needed to include in our presentation.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" he continued the interrogation.

_Heaven knows the real reason why I didn't._

"Because it seemed to me like you really needed the sleep," I answered rather quickly, swiveling the computer chair to face him while crossing my arms over my chest. "Are we done with the twenty questions, yet?"

He chuckled gleefully. "Yeah, I guess we are."

"You know, Edward, you should consider sleeping much earlier. It absolutely helps."

"I'll take your advice, _mothe_r_,_" he said, mockingly. Just like Esme's jovial disposition, Edward's ringing laughter was also downright contagious; I just can't help joining him in merriment. As our chuckles subsided, we found ourselves staring into each other's eyes, his forest green orbs boring right through mine, reminding me over and over and over how that exact shade of color reflected those of the stranger's.

Somehow, the ridiculous idea that Edward and the stranger was the same person still managed to live in my thoughts, still continued to bother me. And, as much as I tried, I couldn't get that possibility out of my head.

"I…should go," I blurted out, shifting my eyes in another direction.

Silence.

Silence.

And more silence.

I was about to think that Edward magically disappeared into thin air when I eventually heard him spoke, "Okay. Don't worry about our project. I promise to have it ready by tomorrow."

I nodded wordlessly, lifting my gaze up to take a glimpse at his face. But, instead of meeting Edward's striking and godly features, a picture frame by his bedside table instantly caught my eye. Noticing his and Rosalie's photograph standing beside it, I realized it was the same picture frame I saw the last time I went here, only now it wasn't flipped over and the image was accessible to anyone who wanted to see it.

The photograph was of Edward and Tanya, happily standing side by side with loving smiles both adorning their beautiful faces. It was probably taken from one of Forks High's basketball games, seeing as Edward was still in his basketball jersey and Tanya was dressed in what only looked like a cheerleading outfit. They looked very much in love with each other; there was no denying that.

It was moments like this when reality slaps you hard in the face and you're only left thinking about the next _right _thing you could, and _should_, do.

Composing myself, I then stood up from the computer chair and headed straight out the door, not bothering to look at him anymore. I was afraid of the possibility that he'll be able to see whatever emotion was painted on my face; I just couldn't imagine explaining myself if ever he found out. And so, staring straight ahead, I continued walking, moving down the stairs until I hit the last step.

"Going home already?" I whipped my head to the side to see Edward's father comfortably sitting on the couch, a smiling Esme perching beside him.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Cullen," I greeted formally.

"You're too modest," he chuckled softly. "Please, call me Carlisle."

I nodded, meekly smiling. Though I had came across Edward's father for innumerable times already—I owe it all to my _numerous_ trips to the emergency room—I can't help but still be captivated every single time I see him. Carlisle was tall, blond, extremely handsome and looked very young than most of the doctors I've seen here in Forks. He, too, was bestowed with arresting green eyes, only his were much lighter than his children's.

"Edward, be sure to safely drive her home," Carlisle said.

"Um, it's really not necessary. I have my own means of transportation to get home," I reasoned. "But, anyway, thank you for the offer."

I proceeded to walk out the door after that very short interaction with his father, not stopping until I actually reached my trusty old truck outside. Neither one of us uttered a single word and I, somehow, felt a bit guilty for dragging Edward in such a stilted atmosphere. Turning around to face him one last time, I spoke, "I guess I'll…see you tomorrow."

I saw his face abruptly lighten up, though his returning smile never touched his eyes. "Of course. I'll see you, Bella."

I climbed inside my truck, my eyes still transfixing themselves on Edward's position. The Chevy _literally_ roared into life as soon as I popped the key in and started the engine. Before I knew it, I was already driving my way to La Push, following the straight and curvy roads I had always been so familiar with. The trip was absolutely quiet and tedious; it was almost killing me with boredom. I even thought I saw someone familiar with dark, curly hair driving past me on the other side of the road. Apparently, boredom only fueled my already strange imagination.

I reached out to turn the radio on, fervently hoping I'd stumble upon another one of Michael Bublé's songs again, but, instead, I was untimely greeted by Taylor Swift's 'Sparks Fly'.

_Drop everything now  
__Meet me in the pouring rain  
__Kiss me on the sidewalk  
__Take away the pain _

'_Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
__Get me with those green eyes, baby _

_As the lights go down  
__Something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
_'_Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile _

_Sparks fly, baby smile, sparks fly _

I didn't feel even the least bit hesitant to turn it off because, for some obvious reasons, it just reminded me of Edward. And I wanted to get him out of my head, even just for _once_. Fortunately, it wasn't long when I found myself already parking in front of the Blacks' place, my red Chevy truck not anymore standing as a sore sight unlike earlier.

"Jake!" I called out the moment I stepped inside their house. I snatched the opportunity to really take a good a look around the place, realizing how much I've missed coming here in the past few months. The Blacks' home was nowhere close to being big and luxurious—two of the most appropriate words you would instantly use to describe the Cullens' house—but the comfortable, homely feeling wasn't lost; it was definitely there.

"Why, if it isn't Bella here!" I swiveled around to find Billy wheeling himself toward my direction, an excited grin stretching across his face. I hadn't seen him for a very long time and I was truly glad to find him in such a good condition.

"Hey, Billy. Is Jake here?" I asked, glancing around.

"Of course! He's in the garage."

"Thanks! Charlie says hi, by the way." I beamed a huge grin in his direction before heading outside where Jacob's own garage was only concealed by an array of towering trees and shrubbery.

Like what his dad said, I found Jacob inside, busily working on another one of his new experiments—a black motorcycle with red streaks on its side. I spent a quite a time observing him, also realizing in the process that he was too preoccupied to even acknowledge my presence. In my desperate attempt to catch his attention, I faked a slight cough, just loud enough for him to hear. Thankfully, I didn't have to wait long for my efforts to be rewarded as I saw him tilt his head up and look in my direction, an anxious smile already plastered on my face.

"Oh," he uttered. "Hi, Bells."

"Hey. So, um, are you busy?"

Okay. That was _pathetic_. Couldn't have I asked a more obvious question?

He shrugged noncommittally. "Not really. I'll be finished in a minute."

While I waited for Jake to finish whatever he was doing with the motorcycle, I took an ample amount of time to roam my eyes around the place, giving me the biggest shock as I recognized the familiar Volkswagen solely parked at the corner. It was the same automobile he worked on three years ago, back when we started our freshman year in Forks High. _And back when school works allowed your boyfriend to spend even a few minutes just to ask how your day was, _I bitterly added. Everything then seemed so easy; it was the exact polar opposite of today, of our senior year. My feet started dragging me away from the garage, sparing me of anymore depressing thoughts that old Volkswagen could lash on my already downhearted self. For once, I felt grateful for my instinctive reactions.

"I'm done!" He declared, effectively pulling me away from reverie. Jacob wore a pair of cargo shorts and a fitted t-shirt when he came out, his long hair pulled at the nape of his neck. His white top was making a vivid contrast with his russet-colored skin while accentuating his wiry arms and shoulders at the same time. He probably had the same well-developed body like…

For the love of all that's holy! Didn't I want him to get out of my head?

I struggled to beam a huge smile in his direction while I inwardly kicked myself, knowing fully well I was _that _close to breaking my own goal for today. Taking his outstretched hand, we strolled out the house and drove down to First Beach—him maneuvering my Chevy truck while I settled satisfyingly in the front seat.

Jacob was already pulling up in an empty dirt lot a few minutes later. Darkness was starting to cocoon the whole area and the wind, harsher than usual, never failed to send goose bumps throughout my body. Our hands were still intertwined together as we paced down the beach, toward the usual place where we used to talk and hang out back in our earlier days.

It was only when I sat down next to Jake and let the serenity of the place freely consume me did I truly realize how much I needed this little time after all. So many weird, incomprehensible things have been happening lately and the need to sort them all out in my head hit me with a force so powerful, it even rippled through my chest. Images flickered before my very eyes, each one strong and vivid in my memory. The haunting green eyes; meeting Edward in Biology; running into him at the most unexpected times and places; seeing how perfect he was with Tanya; and the most recent one—a photograph of them which depicted more than a thousand words.

It didn't surprise me to find Edward situated in the middle of things; it was, after all, to be expected. The fact that I craved for his company more than I should, that he never once left my thoughts was more than enough to feed the growing guilt inside me. I was eyeing another guy—a _happily_ committed one, no less—while dating my best friend. I groaned inwardly, realizing what kind of sick, twisted situation I was putting myself in.

I could still hear Jacob speaking next to me, narrating to me things only people with the XY chromosome would find interesting. And since my anatomy obviously didn't categorize me as one of them, I did whatever I could to tune him and his words out. For the second time today, the gears in my head doubled their efforts, working and finding the perfect way for me to escape this predicament. Unfortunately, I always, _always_ couldn't get my mind to work with me when I needed it to. My attempts remained futile as they all pointed out to one particular solution: choosing between the two of them.

I guess the answer was pretty obvious.

"Bella, there's something you need to—"

"I love you, Jake," I all but cried out, cutting him off in mid-sentence. He looked a bit stunned with the spontaneity of my words, giving me a while to recover from the unpremeditated moment. I lunged forward, practically throwing myself at him, and kissed him with enough fervor. It didn't take long before I felt him kissing me back, our lips moving against each other in perfect synchronization.

_You're only doing the right thing, _I kept repeating to myself. I already have Jacob—the most charming, understanding, and loyal guy I could have possibly met in my whole life—and I couldn't ask for anything, or _anyone_, more.

I eventually pulled away from the kiss, panting and gasping for oxygen as soon as I did. Even as our lips parted, my heart continued to thump erratically in my chest, my labored breathing still hadn't gone back to normal. I forced my eyes to open and found Jacob intently looking at me, a gentle smile painted on his face. I couldn't help but return the gesture.

"That was…wow," he murmured, shaking his head.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Definitely wow."

"Come on. It's getting pretty late. You'd better head back home before it gets really dark." He stretched out a hand and I willingly took it, my own hand losing in his big grasp. We walked back into the truck— Jacob assisting me from behind while I showcased my disturbingly_ lack_ of coordination by constantly fumbling and tripping. I would hear him snicker every once in a while, and I would either smack him on the arm or give him a piercing glare in return. Or both. _Mostly_ both.

Driving to the Blacks' place, Jake possessed full control of the wheel and I was more than willing to rest in the front seat once again. He pulled in front of the house in record time.

"Drive safe, alright?" he reminded, hopping off the truck. After a chaste kiss and a sweet goodbye, I found myself steering the forest-lined highway toward my house, the truck's headlights only making the road visible. The moon didn't shine as brightly as the other night and the stars no longer adorned the pitch-black horizon. The sky was pretty bland in comparison to what I went through the whole day.

I ended up going straight to bed as soon as I reached the house, the stress and weariness from being out all day gradually taking its toll on me. Charlie wasn't at home yet and I figured I could at least _try_ being productive while I still have an hour before dinner starts. There were about a million of thoughts clashing loudly in my head, each deafening impact effectually overcoming the eerie silence hovering over the place. I knew I had chosen the right way, the right decision, the right _guy. _And there was absolutely no point of turning back now. I fluttered my eyes closed, the nagging feeling still bubbling deep in my chest, and thought about the long day I would have to go through tomorrow.

* * *

**Not-so-epic Note:**

**1. **Sorry for the BellaxJacob action at the end, but it _is_ necessary. Trust me. I know I've bored you guys enough with the pointless fluff in every chapter; I think it's about time for things to get a little...unfluffy and much more complicated. If anyone of you hated me for this one, I'd bet my life you would hate me even _more_ for the next. I did mention I'll be meaner in the future chapters, didn't I?

**2. **Congratulations to everyone who correctly guessed what the other photograph is in Chapter 13. You guys are geniuses! Anyway, I did think it was considerably easy and I had a lot of fun reading your wild, creative guesses. So, thanks. I think I'll have another little game up soon in the next chapters. ;]

**3.** Wowzers. We're only 8 reviews away from the 300th mark. Having said that, I hope you guys could review and share me your thoughts. I'd love to hear what everyone thinks about this chapter. I'll give a shout-out to my 300th reviewer! ;]

i'mxaxreader


	17. Ch 16: A Change of Heart

**A/N: **Wowzers. I'm really glad to be back. Now, I know some of you might want to strangle the hell out of me for neglecting this story for about...three weeks? But, as crazy as it may sound, I really don't mind that. It's completely reasonable, anyway. Too bad for me, I don't have any other excuse but school and major exams. Bummer.

Forgive me for the errors you might see in this chapter--I didn't have my beta to go over it since she was a bit busy these past few days and I really, _really_ wanted to give you guys a chapter. But I did my best to proofread this one. So, yeah. She still rocks my socks, though. That won't change. Ever. ;]

So, let's go on to the 16th chapter, shall we?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

****

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: A Change of Heart

**EPOV**

_I woke up in the middle of the night, completely surprised and puzzled as I found myself lying on the cold, hard floor. I didn't remember falling off from the bed last night nor did I find any bruises or feel any kind of pain to prove so. Knowing my mind was still hazy from sleep, I decided to let it pass for now and do all the thinking later. I cautiously looked around, trying to make out anything specific that could, hopefully, help me figure out where everything was, but all I saw was the terrifying pitch-black that surrounded me. God, did we forget to pay this month's electricity bill or something?_

"_Edward…" a voice, soft and melodic, suddenly called from afar._

_I stared straight ahead, my whole body tensing up as I distinguished the utterly familiar voice I just heard—it was Bella's. I couldn't be wrong. I actually resolved on etching the oblivious girl's voice inside my head; I swear I could recognize it was hers even with my eyes shut closed. Of course, being blinded by this darkness could be considered a remotely close situation._

"_Edward…" it called again, taunting me, asking me to find her._

_Without even noticing it, I was already moving, my feet dragging me toward a certain direction. I wasn't really sure where I was heading, or if I was even progressing with each step, but I knew I was doing this to find her, to find Bella. The mere thought only fueled my irrational actions._

_I had been walking for only God knows how long, my feet protesting with my unmerciful attempt to find her, my determination wavering as each second ticked by, with her voice still resonating in my ears all the while. I didn't realize my little quest entailed fortitude and patience. Scratch that; make it lots and lots of patience. The entire time I was worming my way through the darkness, it almost felt like going through a maze, reaching the dead end and having to go through it all over again. However, the only difference was that I wasn't actually hitting a dead end, for there was none. And to make matters worse, arriving at the finish line seemed rather impossible at this point._

_Just when I was about to give up, my eyes caught a bright light radiating from what looked like a small opening. The urge to just find my way out was overpowering; it coursed through my veins at this exact moment. I all but ran toward the beckoning exit, my feet regaining enough energy to haul me out._

"_Edward…"_

_The voice sounded louder, clearer when I stood not too far away from the egress, the beaming light a complete relief for my eyes. Without giving myself even a fraction of a second to think, I stepped inside and plastered a big smile on my face to greet Bella on the other side. My eyes widened, my jaw hanging open as realized my big mistake: It wasn't her who was calling me. _

_It was Tanya._

I woke up with a start, my eyes flying open as I detached myself from dreamland. After my innumerable attempts to calm myself down, I could still feel my heart hammering in my chest, my breaths coming in short, frantic gasps as I tried to recall the weird dream I just had.

Everything—from the melodic voice to the extremely dark room—just seemed so real, so true; I had a tough time figuring out if it really was a mere figment of my imagination or something much more than that. I mean, hell, even my aching feet felt like a real deal. The soft voice still echoed crystal clear in my ears, only feeding my already firm belief that it really was Bella's. It didn't help me even the least bit. Rolling out of bed, I decided to block everything out and prepare for, yet, another long day at school instead. Maybe a hot shower could drive all these morning madness away. I stood up, leaving my messy bed just the way it was, and trudged toward the bathroom.

~*~*~

"For crying out loud! Can you please move a little bit faster? I'm really trying not to be late here!" I bellowed, aggravated. I found myself pacing back and forth, my fists clenching and unclenching in an effort to stay calm and composed. But, apparently, it _wasn't_ working; I was only getting more and more infuriated with each passing second. I took another quick glance at my watch, another wave of annoyance hitting me as it read 7:50 A.M. God, I'll be late if she won't show up after ten freaking minutes. What the hell was taking Rosalie so long?

"Okay, okay! Hold your horses! I'll be done in a minute," she yelled, running frantically down the flight of stairs with a comb in her left hand and a brown envelope in her right. Carlisle called early this morning and asked if either one of us could drop by the hospital to deliver some of his patients' records. And since Rosalie had nothing else planned for today, she gladly volunteered to do the job.

I turned on my heels and walked out the door into my silver Volvo, desperately praying that Rosie's own version of _one puny minute_ wouldn't turn into another lengthy hour. But since it was my sister we were talking about, I'd rather not get my hopes up and expect some kind of miracle to happen. I knew Rosalie like the back of my hand and when she says 'a minute', it only literally meant an hour. Or two.

How my goofball of a friend endured my sister's stubborn attitude and almost dominant, aggressive behavior was way beyond my understanding. I was absolutely grateful that he came along though; just the thought of Emmett having his own, fair share of Rosalie's pigheadedness was enough to make my situation look a little less badly.

"Well, it's about freaking time," I snapped as she finally stepped out the door and hopped inside the car, Carlisle's needed documents tucked safely on her side.

"Oh, shut your trap, Edward. It's not like you spent the remaining half of your life waiting for me to get dressed," she countered back, fastening the seat belt and settling comfortably in the front seat. "Besides, I didn't really take that long, did I?"

Hell, you have _got_ to be kidding me.

"Rosalie, I could drive this car over a hundred freaking miles per hour and would still be late for my first subject. Is that a good enough answer to your question?"

She scoffed. "You are being ridiculous, little brother. Is this what your constant lack of sleep does to you?"

Tensing, I decided to let that little remark pass, not wanting to give Rosalie another reason to change the subject. It was bad enough that she knew about my sleepless nights; giving in to her provocative words would only make my situation even worse. I popped the key in rather forcefully and started the engine, my hands tightly gripping the steering wheel as soon as I started driving.

"So, what is it about this time? Did you suddenly have to make an urgent call to your personal stylist to dress you up?" I continued, effectively breaking the silence drifting between us. She wore a simple pair of jeans and a black tee shirt, along with a couple of accessories and a light make-up to enhance her already beautiful face.

Leave it to my sister to spend a seemingly _endless_ hour even for a simple outfit.

From the corner of my eye, I saw her glare at me, her piercing green eyes practically telling me to shut up. Good; she didn't miss the sarcasm there. I would've snorted at her comical expression right now if only I wasn't fuming with anger and irritation. "For your information, I don't need a personal stylist to pick out my clothes, Mr. Grumpypants. I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself. Now I suggest you keep your annoying opinions to yourself and just focus on driving me safely to the hospital."

I couldn't anymore hold back the laughter welling up inside me as I heard her response, realizing how my satirical comment hit a bad nerve and pissed her off. It wasn't that hard finding the right words to exasperate her. Really, a little knowledge and a creative mouth were all you needed to see Rosalie exploding like a bomb.

"Laugh all you want, brother dearest. I doubt you'll be able to laugh that hard in the next few days," she interrupted, a knowing smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

Oh, so she was giving me cryptic comments now? Tough job, sister.

"What made you say that, Oh Master of All Psychics?" I goaded, snickering.

She didn't lose her composure, only continuing to mercilessly bombard me with her mind-boggling statements. "You don't need to hear it from me, Edward. I'm certain you'll know it yourself."

I shook my head, tuning her words out and desperately trying not to be affected by them. In the back of my mind, I knew I should be alarmed; frightened, even. Rosalie never acted this way unless something was really up and, looking at the coy smile lighting up her face, the urge to fish out for further details was truly overpowering me at this moment. I didn't know what the hell she was up to, or if she was really serious with whatever she was telling me a while ago but she was playing the _I'm-a-know-it-all_ card and that, alone, was enough to bother me.

I tightened my grip on the steering wheel even more, my knuckles turning whiter than usual in the process, and transfixed my eyes on the road as I continued driving. With my raging speed, I arrived at the hospital a little more than five minutes. Rosalie opened the car door and shoved it hard the second she got out. She was probably itching to stay away from me after that rude remark. Oh, well.

"And, oh, one more thing, Edward," she said as I was about to pull over. My eyebrows knotted together as I glanced in her direction, her saccharine smile giving it all away. "I hope you enjoy your _last_ day in Mr. Banner's class."

That was the last straw. Rosalie just _officially_ ruined my day.

I scowled at her, earning me her victorious laughter in return. The moment I woke up early this morning, I tried my hardest to steer my thoughts away from the dreadful fact that it was already Friday today. The weird dream had been nothing but an instant escape and, for an hour or so, I felt grateful for the distraction.

_Too bad; I was starting to like Biology even more these past few days._

_Yeah, right. You can't even pay attention to your babbling professor, let alone adore that boring of a subject he's pounding into that thick skull of yours._

_Don't you have anything else to do but contradict me every single time?_

_Well, it's my job. Deal with it._

Rosalie turned on her heels and walked toward the hospital's glass entrance, her ringing laughter still annoying the hell out of me. I turned the car around and maneuvered my way to Forks Highschool. If I had the ability to stop the seconds from rolling by, I swear I wouldn't hesitate to use it by now. Though that ridiculous, out-of-this-world idea was very enticing, the yearning to see Bella and just be close to her was even more staggering. Before I knew it, my body was already moving on its own volition, my foot stepping on the gas pedal to accelerate my unhesitating speed.

Just minutes after, I found myself sprinting down the hallway, my brain screaming at me for the ridiculous yet familiar way I was acting. My head wasn't filled with coherent thoughts anymore; it was only filled with Bella. Her face, her scent, her laughter, her charming wit; everything was too much for me to take. I could still remember how often I wished for the whole week to pass the first time I stepped inside Mr. Banner's class. Now I felt like gluing my ass up to the chair just so I could never leave the once empty seat beside Bella's.

How _cruelly_ ironic.

Somewhere between these surprising revelations, something suddenly struck me hard, stopping and restraining me from doing any further movement.

_I was starting to fall for Bella._

I shook my head, stopping dead in my tracks as I struggled hard to keep up with all these startling realizations coming my way. I had to take a minute or so to collect all my thoughts, to let my brain process whatever the hell was happening right now. God, something _must_ really be wrong with me. I didn't know how Bella did it, but that girl already had me impossibly wrapped around her little finger after only a week. Crazy. Insane.

_Unbelievable._

Seriously, I didn't know why it took me so long to find this out. I guess the feeling was always there, only hidden inside the deepest pit of my heart, but I was just too much of a wimpy coward to even acknowledge it. And now, letting the truth out as it rang with perfect clarity and veracity, I knew I couldn't deny it any longer.

I was truly falling for her. And I couldn't stop myself even if I wanted to.

…Which was the biggest problem of this twisted situation. I was letting my emotions take full control over me, the once clear boundary between what was considered right or wrong now blurring and gradually fading before my very eyes. I strived not to get past the borderline I had set upon myself, but it was inevitable; Bella had already rendered me helpless, incapable as each day passed by.

She was different; completely unlike any girl I'd met before. She amazes me, piques my curiosity, and goes back to amaze me even more. She enthralls me with her beauty, her perceptiveness, her surprising love for the Classics, her unusual dislike for shopping, her witty remarks, her sarcastic comments; everything seemed to draw me even more to her.

But as much as I wanted this feeling to consume me, I couldn't let it. I _shouldn't _let it. It was wrong. _Completely_ and _utterly _wrong. We were both committed, for Pete's sake! I could only imagine what Esme and Carlisle might say if they found this out. They would probably be devastated at me for breaking their stupid, selfish pact. But, being the responsible and obedient son that I was, I knew it would take me a lot of thinking and a hell of a lot more sleepless nights before I could take that step.

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I muttered, "Christ. What in the world am I putting myself into?"

I was too caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't even notice I was standing right in front of our classroom, Mr. Banner's loud voice penetrating through the hard, wooden door. The desire to see Bella and sit beside her was exponentially growing by the second, so much so that I was taken aback by its progressing intensity. Turning the doorknob, I opened the door and gingerly stepped inside.

"Well, I'm overjoyed that you still decided to join our class, Mr. Cullen," Mr. Banner greeted, the sarcasm biting on his tongue.

I had never been more embarrassed in all my life than right at this very moment. I ducked my head, preparing myself for the humiliating faint tint of red that would surely paint my cheeks any minute now, and headed straight toward my seat. I couldn't bring myself to speak. In fact, for some odd reason, I couldn't even bring cocky and confident Edward to respond, _"So do I"_ just like I usually did back in Mr. Svenson's class. It was like Bella's presence was hindering me from doing it.

She was affecting me more than she ever knew.

I shifted my head to look in her direction and saw her listening intently to whatever Mr. Banner was discussing in front. I couldn't pick up his words nor understand any of them; my full attention was captured by the girl sitting beside me. Her eyebrows were pulled up together and a look of distress was prominent in her face. At this point, there was nothing else I wanted to do than to soothe her and drive whatever was stressing her away.

The clock was ticking loudly in my ears, reminding me how much time I have left before I need to leave this class. My twenty minutes was wasted rather unproductively this morning; I'd have to make sure that won't happen this time.

In my feeble attempt to start a conversation, I leaned toward her and asked, "What topic are we discussing again?"

_Smooth move there, buddy._

_Yeah, yeah. Don't rub it in._

Without even looking at me, she pushed her open book in my direction and pointed at the heading, scribbled in big, bold letters, that said "Genetics—Definition and Principles". I was eagerly waiting for her sweet voice to fill my ears but, instead, I was met with silence as she turned her attention to Mr. Banner once again, leaving me confused and worried at the same time.

Biology dragged on longer than I thought possible. Thirty or so minutes had already passed and Bella and I never once established a flowing conversation. With each and every one of my questions, she only responded with either a simple nod or a noncommittal shrug. Occasionally, she would answer me with monosyllabic replies but that was it. She wouldn't even get past the words _yes_, _no_, and _maybe_.

I groaned inwardly. This wasn't exactly how I imagined spending my last day in this seat. Leaving Mr. Banner's class was already hard; she wasn't giving me any favor here by acting all aloof and not talking to me. I took a quick peek at my watch; there were only ten minutes left and I had nothing else in mind but to spend them _wisely_ in every way as possible.

"Why won't you _really_ talk to me? Did you catch some sort of contagious disease or something? My immune system could handle it, if that's what you're worried about," I teased, hoping she'd finally stop ignoring me and respond.

No answer.

"Are you trying to impersonate a mute person? Because, trust me, you are doing a magnificent job at it."

Again, no answer.

"God, you are seriously scaring the hell out of me, Bella. Did I do something wrong for you to treat me this way?"

Still no answer.

The silence was killing me; I felt like I would lose my remaining sanity just by sitting here. Well, actually, it _could _but I tried not to dwell on that subject too much_._ There were a lot of more important things I had to deal with right now and being stuck in this situation wasn't helping me even the least bit. Bella continued to ignore me like I wasn't sitting next to her and kept her chocolate brown doe-eyes transfixed on the blackboard.

"Mr. Cullen, would you like to continue your business outside?" Mr. Banner asked as soon as he noticed how considerably busy I was with my not-so-successful attempt to talk to Bella. I shook my head rather quickly and stayed quiet for the rest of Biology. I would have my time after class.

Time just rolled by painstakingly slow; I actually thought I couldn't go through the entire ten minutes without asking her another question. But, with constant reminder and patience, I successfully lasted with my lips zipped close. My efforts were finally rewarded as Mr. Banner finished today's lesson and allowed the students to leave the room after passing in their projects.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Bella stand up, slinging her book bag over her shoulder and preparing herself for a quick run to leave the room. I got up from my seat and followed her, the unwavering determination to make her talk to me still coursing through my veins. I couldn't be anymore thankful for her lack of balance and coordination when she accidentally tripped, giving me the _best_ excuse to touch and hold her. A jolt of electricity rushed through my body as soon as our skins made contact. It was so strong; I was positively sure she felt it, too.

"Are you alright?" I asked, truly worried, though the goofy grin plastered on my face was downright giving me away.

She nodded. "Yes… Um, thank you."

She hastily disentangled herself from my grasp and continued to walk toward the door, not even bothering to look in my direction or throw me a quick glance. Something was terribly wrong here; that much was obvious. So I did the only thing my brain could come up with right at this very moment—I ran after Bella and gently grabbed her arm, stopping her before she could even step out of the room.

"Tell me what's wrong, Bella," I demanded. I simply _had_ to know what was going on through her head or else I won't be able to function properly for the whole day. A long, tedious hour was more than enough time to wait for her to drop the bomb; I couldn't let it pass for another day or another hour. Or another freaking minute.

"Nothing's wrong, Edward," she finally said, turning around and freeing her arm from my hold. She was trying to sound bold and resolved as she spat directly at my face, but she didn't fool me. She never had. "Just…go away and leave me alone."

With that, she turned on her heels and stepped out, leaving me behind with my rambled thoughts and messed up emotions. I released the breath I didn't know I was holding and tried to assess the situation we were in. Something bothered her and, obviously, I was included in the equation. God, what could have I possibly done this time that deserved this kind of cold, harsh treatment? Huffing, I returned to my seat and fished our project from my bag, my mind still wandering aimlessly all the while.

I didn't know what was wrong with Bella but I swear I'd pull the answer from her, even if it meant taking a thousand attempts to do it.

* * *

Sheesh. I hope this one's not fluffy, because I really am _not_ going for gooey and fluffy stuff here. But, hell, I kind of liked how everything in this chapter turned out so I guess that leaves me no complains here. Did Edward's little confession made you want to go _aww_? I hope it did. ;]

Now, let's not judge Bella here, alright? Her side of the story will be on the next chapter, just so you guys could understand the reason of her sudden evasiveness. I'll bet you'd sympathize with her, too.

All 118 of you--or even half--who currently have this story on alert should at least drop me a line or two. I mean, come on, even a "good/bad job" would already make me feel bubbly inside. Reviews are much sweeter than Edward's little confession, and you know it. ;]

i'mxaxreader


	18. Ch 17: The Inescapable Epiphany

**A/N: **Look, I finally updated! Sorry it took so long again. I won't bother giving you anymore of my lame excuses; I figured giving you guys a chapter would be much more necessary. Also, I'd like to thank everyone for sticking with me in this story. Your responses are humbling and beyond whatever I had imagined.

Much love and adoration for my beta **ReleeS **for proofreading this chapter for me despite her hectic schedule and for putting up with my numerous emails and constant bothering. Yeah, I just love her to bits. ;D  
Also, a little shoutout seemed necessary for one of my fantabulous readers, **-FacelessxAuthor-**, for just being...fantabulous. And for giving me that extra push to post this chapter. Don't you guys just wanna thank her? LOL.

Okay. I'll stop rambling now because I sure as hell don't want to put one epic note here. Just go, read and enjoy the 17th chapter, everyone! ;D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventeen: The Inescapable Epiphany**

**BPOV**

_Go away. Go away. Go away._

I could feel the patience gradually slipping through my fingers as I repeatedly chanted those two simple words inside my head, the blinking screen of my phone seemingly mocking at me as I stared at it with narrowed, doe-like eyes. It had only been an hour or two when the persistent caller last dropped me a call, irritating yet worrying me just the same way it always did this past week. And, honestly, it was starting to get on my nerves. The ringing gadget continued to test my forbearance, and I knew I wouldn't be able to control myself if this went on; I was dangerously close to losing it.

"Won't you answer your phone?"

I shifted my head to the side, temporarily taking my eyes away from the little flashing screen that seemed to enjoy bugging me lately, and saw Angela looking in my direction, her expressive chestnut-colored eyes showing nothing but sheer curiosity.

I gave out a casual shrug. "I don't answer calls from a stranger."

Even I could hear the abrupt change of my tone as the word _'stranger'_ slipped right out of my mouth, my voice betraying and giving me away like the often times it usually did. A few days after brutally giving Edward the cold shoulder, I decided to delete his number from my list, thinking he wouldn't bother contacting me anymore after how badly I treated him.

But I was wrong. _Completely and unexpectedly wrong._

For some incomprehensible reason, he just did the exact polar opposite of what I hoped and expected. Edward only became more relentless, calling me several times during the day and sending me text messages every now and then. The first two days of ignoring his calls were…tempting and absolutely unbearable; I really didn't think my self-control could handle it. You would be shocked to know how many times I attempted to pick up the phone and answer it. To say it was a surprise that I endured this long—_one_ whole week, mind you—was the understatement of the year.

He was reaching out, grabbing every possible opportunity to talk to me, but never once had I reciprocated his efforts. Talking to Edward only meant rebuilding the bridge I once hesitantly burned and I didn't think I could do that…yet. He should know how hard it was for me to stay away from him; he wasn't making it any easier by not leaving me alone.

My will-power was slowly crumbling with each second rolling by and the natural instinct to just pick up the phone was growing stronger and stronger by the heartbeat. Thankfully, before I could even snap and do something I would probably regret afterwards, the ringing suddenly stopped, the pestering caller finally getting the hint. Relief simultaneously washed over me and, at this point in time, it was the greatest feeling in the world.

Truth be told, it was incredibly hard resisting him sometimes. Caving in to temptation sounded enticing, harmless but as to where my bold actions would take me—that, I still wasn't quite ready to face yet. I kept reminding myself that avoiding him was the best thing I could do for now but seeing his worried expression last Friday, hearing him heave a deep sigh of distress, it almost took everything in me not to be swayed by guilt and just simply give in.

_I continued to shift in my seat, not feeling even the tiniest bit comfortable as I changed from one sitting position to another. The second hand of the wall clock seemed to move slower than usual but its constant ticking was loud enough to overpower the teacher's dull and monotonous voice. In front, Mr. Banner was droning on and on about today's topic but I never made an effort to focus on what he was saying; I was too lost in my thoughts to even bother._

_My eyes would flit every now and then at the empty chair beside me, the ridiculous fear that he won't show up for today's class growing more and more pronounced as time quickly rolled by. I groaned frustratingly. Not seeing Edward—I didn't know why the idea even bothered me; it just did, and it frustrated me even more. Desperately trying to distract myself, I went over the calculated plan in my head, reminding myself of the ultimate goal I had to achieve today._

_I resolved not to talk to him during the entire Biology class. Well, okay, maybe a few words here and there, but that would be it. I couldn't let the conversation get past the monosyllabic replies or else I wouldn't be able to stop, knowing I won't have the will once he was anywhere near me. I'd have to remember keeping my guard up this time, doubling my efforts to prevent the aloof façade from slipping away. Just until Biology was over._

_Just until Edward was out of my sight._

_It was fairly easy. I can do that, can't I?_

_Just before I could convince myself that I really can, the door was suddenly pried open, my personal death sentence stepping inside the room with an anguished expression on his face. For a very brief moment, I truly considered backing out from my plans; Edward didn't need another burden to add to his own pile. On the other hand, if I didn't do anything to get away from this complication now, I might not have the same opportunity again. It was a matter of choosing what you wanted and what you needed to do._

_And no one can have it both ways. It was only one way or the other._

_I could already feel the guilt rushing through my veins with what I was about to do, but I didn't have any choice; it was the easiest way out. For me and for him._

_Edward, having been mortified by Mr. Banner's acerbic greeting, continued to trudge toward his seat, his cheeks, now tainted with a faint shade of red, only serving as a clear testament of his earlier humiliation. Hearing the chair lightly scrape against the floor, I instantly knew this was going to be a very long hour. My features unconsciously broke into a grimace at the mere thought._

_I had successfully resisted the urge to answer him the very first time he talked to me. I knew I was acting beyond ridiculous, pushing the book in his direction and pointing at the bold heading to answer his question, but I didn't care. I'd do it over and over again just as long as it would help me accomplish my goal._

_The entire Biology time wasn't as peaceful as I prayed it would be. Edward only continued to throw questions at me like there was no tomorrow and, being the stupid girl that I was, I didn't have the heart to ignore him completely—I managed to squeak out a few words like yes, no and maybe to satisfy his curiosity while steering away from his obvious plan of a flowing conversation at the same time. I was at the brink of losing my self-control when Mr. Banner suddenly interrupted us, momentarily stopping Edward and his attempts to keep me talking._

_I couldn't be anymore grateful when class finally ended. I hurriedly got up from my seat, my eyes only trained at the inviting door that called to me from afar, and slung my book bag on my back. Fate didn't seem pleased at all with my plan as I accidentally tripped halfway through the exit, my whole body lunging forward to meet the hard floor._

_Instead of colliding with the floor like I expected, I was abruptly pulled backwards, two strong, wiry arms simultaneously wounding themselves around to support my frail body. The familiar jolt of electricity coursed through my veins at the sudden contact, my heart thumping impossibly loud in my chest as the person continued to hold me close. Even without turning around, I knew who it was—Edward. For a fleeting second, I considered basking in this incredible feeling, reveling over the fact that I fitted perfectly in his arms, but I didn't let my irrational emotions control me. Not anymore._

_After mumbling a quick 'thank you', I roughly fought my way out of his grasp and resumed my fast pace towards the door; silently pleading he'd stay behind and just leave me be. I've had enough pretensions for this morning; I didn't know if I could still keep up the façade if I lingered any longer._

_The gods seemed to defy every plan I had in mind when I suddenly felt a strong hand grab me by the arm, yanking me further away from the door. I guess I should've known better than to think Edward would let me off the hook that easily._

"_Tell me what's wrong, Bella," Edward commanded, his voice heavy and grueling. I tried to get a hold of myself, keeping my emotions safely intact inside my chest, before facing his direction. After holding everything back for the past hour, I knew I just couldn't risk slipping now; all my efforts would surely go to waste if I'd let that happen._

"_Nothing's wrong, Edward." Lie. I was completely fooling myself when I did my best attempt to sound convincing. I mean, the guy already knew how much I suck at lying; I was risking a slim to none chance of him believing me. Deliberately, I allowed myself to look directly into his eyes, searching for any other emotion hidden behind those forest green depths, and uttered, loud albeit hesitant, "Just…go away and leave me alone."_

_I turned on my heels once again and never stopped walking until I managed to step out of the room. I felt bad, awful for leaving him hanging like that but it needed to happen. It was meant to happen. Edward might not be able to understand me at this moment, but he'll thank me soon enough once he got this all figured out._

The incessant ringing of my phone abruptly disrupted me from my reverie, bringing my consciousness back into the real world. I didn't have to peer at the flashing screen to know who it was nor did I even have the will to do it. Edward had been rather predictable this past week; it wouldn't be a surprise if I suddenly found myself anticipating his actions before he did them.

…On a second thought, maybe it would be a bit wiser if I take even the littlest, tiniest peek to check if it _really_ was him. You know, just to make sure. And, just like that, I violated my own rule, stealing the most miniscule glance on my phone before I could even stop myself from doing so.

And I was_ unsurprisingly_ right. It was Edward who was calling me. Again.

God, why must he be so insanely oblivious? And why, even after fifty-three unanswered phone calls, can't he still take a freaking clue about our situation? Did he want to drive me crazy for treating him like the bubonic plague the last time? Because, if that were the case, I was fairly close to what he was aiming for.

"Bella," I heard Angela say, hesitancy laced in her tone as she continued to observe the noisy gadget lying on my table. "I…really think you _should_ get that."

Without even thinking, I roughly picked my phone up and, almost too quickly, turned it off. If I still wanted to stay lucid for at least a couple more hours, I figured this was the best way to do it. Tucking my phone inside my bag, I let out a relieved sigh and tried to beam a carefree smile in her direction.

Really, I'd be lucky if I could make her drop the subject with that lame attempt.

Angela stared at me with incredulous eyes after what I'd done, like I had grown another head or mutated into some sort of vicious alien from another dimension. Just the look in her face—curiosity and worry blending together—was enough to pierce me from the inside out.

"Bella, are you sure there's nothing wrong?" she asked.

Hearing the concern dripping in her voice, I felt the gnawing urge to tell her about everything—how Edward makes me smile whenever he's around, how he plagues my dreams and thoughts, how he makes me laugh even with his ancient, overrated jokes, how he makes my heart drum loudly in my chest even without the intention of doing it, how it took everything in me to ignore and stay away from him, how it pained me not to answer his calls—but I _couldn't_. I was downright scared that she wouldn't understand or that she'd think less of me as a person once she finds out. And neither of those two end results sounded appealing enough for me to take the big risk.

"Y-Yeah," I finally answered, stuttering. "I'm fine, really."

Angela narrowed her eyes at my response—a gesture I was quite used to receiving ever since she learned how to see right through my lies—but didn't say anything. For as long as I can remember, she had always been like that—giving me my own little privacy whenever I didn't feel like talking—and I was more than okay with it. Aside from her other qualities, it was her simple nature of not interfering with others' businesses that made me prefer her company more than the other girls.

Shrugging, she replied, "Alright. If you say so."

And, just like that, she dropped the subject, walking away like it was the most natural thing to do in the world. Angela quickly returned to her chair after our little conversation, leaving me, along with my rambled thoughts, alone in my seat. Time seemed to pass by painstakingly slow and I soon found myself desperately wishing for Biology class to be over.

Now that Edward didn't anymore belong in this class, I couldn't help but notice how everything else just easily went back to the exact way they were before—Mike returned to bother me again with his over bloated ego; the other girls in class spared me their deathly glares and non-verbal threats; Jessica and her two evil minions were off my back…most of the time.

But, even with these observable changes, I knew, deep down, things _wouldn't_ be the same again for me.

I glanced at the empty spot beside my seat, letting myself fall into complete oblivion as realization hit me hard like a ton of bricks. It was ridiculous how attached I had become to Edward so quickly. In the course of only a few days, he had managed to figure me out even without trying to, had made me doubting over everything I thought I knew and understood. Somehow, despite the complexity of what we were in, I couldn't deny how things felt good with him, how everything fell into place under his green-eyed gaze.

This indescribable feeling—it was the best _yet_ the worst in the world.

And I knew, more than anyone else, how wrong and sinful it was to let myself drown in this unacceptable sensation. Edward belonged to Tanya—she was his perfect match, his rightful equivalent, and _no one_ was given the permission to separate what fate had clearly put together. And my unwanted presence seemed to expertly fulfill that job. So, before things could get any more complicated, I had to back away, leave him alone for the sake of saving both his relationship and mine. It was the most sensible thing I could do to make things right again.

"Hey, Bella!" I groaned inwardly as I recognized that dreadfully familiar voice who called me just now. _Mike Newton. _Great timing to interrupt my musing, as always. "I heard from another class that we're doing a laboratory activity today. And I was wondering if, you know, we could team up on this one?"

Oh, God, haven't you tortured me enough this morning?

I managed to keep a good thirty seconds to myself, frantically thinking of what to respond and hopelessly waiting for someone to save me from this impending black hole. The hopeful expression adorning Mike's face was only feeding my already growing urge to turn his offer down and I was _so _close to doing it; I could practically feel the rejection hanging on my tongue.

Realizing _no one_ would be able to take Edward's place as my savior, I dejectedly agreed to be his partner for today's experiment. His beaming smile was enough to tell me how much of a big mistake it was but I figured it really didn't matter anymore—I needed a distraction from myself, and Mike was as good as any other.

I collapsed on my seat the moment he left, my shoulders slumping dispiritedly against the wooden chair. I peeked at my watch—I still have five more minutes left before class starts. I deliberately took another glance at the vacant space beside me and carefully contemplated on what I'd do next. Heaving a deep sigh, I fished my phone from my bag, turning it on as the voice nagging inside my head for the past week became clearer, sharper.

_I missed Edward. And I hated myself even more for feeling this way._

_

* * *

_How did the chapter go? Was it good? Bad? Horrible? Tell me! ;D

Anyhoo, just like what I promised last chapter, I've given you Bella's side of the story and why she was being all evasive and hostile towards Edward. Frankly, I kind of had doubts with this part before I posted it. I wasn't sure if you guys would really understand what was going on through Bella's head with this chapter. I wanted everyone to understand her reasons by writing her perspective accurately but, at the same time, not really giving _everything _away. It's kind of hard to describe and this note would probably be an epic one if I attempted to explain what I was saying earlier.

So...drop me a line and tell me what you think. Reviews are a million times better than being paired up with Mike Newton for a lab activity. Haha. ;D

i'mxaxreader


	19. Ch 18: Let's Get the Plan in Motion

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who continued to stick with me in this story. I know, the time range in between updates is absolutely unforgivable and I'm just so glad to find you guys still there, reading and reviewing every chapter. Words won't be able to cover how grateful I am to have each and every one of you as my readers. ;D

Shoutout goes to my lovely beta, **ReleeS, **for going through this chapter for me despite her busyness. And also to **-FacelessxAuthor- **who keeps me awake even during the wee hours of the morning. These two ladies are just plain awesome.

Heads up everyone; Edward will be a little OOC in this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

******

* * *

**

Chapter Eighteen: Let's Get the Plan in Motion

**EPOV**

"Dammit! Answer your phone!" I bellowed rather loudly, not bothering to care if other people heard the distinguishable frustration in my voice. My remaining teammates stared at me with amused eyes, as though they were enjoying every passing second of my insanity, but I easily shrugged them off. I knew dealing with them was a complete waste of my time and energy. I continued to call her number, the burning hope that she'd eventually pick up now dying out with every stacking failure.

I'd been trying to reach Bella for _fifty-three_ excruciating times already since last week, but none of those attempts came out very productive. All of them just turned out to be appallingly futile in the end. I desperately tried not to cross the boundary of being her personal and creepy-looking stalker, but with her continuous refusal to talk or to spare me even a few words, I just couldn't help but be one.

Obviously, persistence didn't really help me. _At all._

"Just let it go, man. It's pretty obvious Bella doesn't want to talk to you," Emmett suddenly chimed in, the truth lacing his words and ringing crystal clear in my ears. His words stung a bit and the veracity of his statement never failed to make me wince.

"Yeah, Emmett. Thanks for rubbing it in," I responded, grimacing.

"What?" he asked innocently, "I'm just sayin'."

"Emmett's right, Edward," Jasper concurred, occupying the empty space beside me. "No matter how many times you call her, if she doesn't want to talk, she won't. It's probably best if you just stop and leave her be."

"Finally, someone agrees with me here!" Emmett boomed, patting Jasper's shoulder a little harder than necessary. His lips twitched into a wide grin, seemingly pleased that no one contradicted his opinions this time, and it threatened to break his face into two.

Hopeless. It was hopeless to expect sympathy from these two.

"Both of you just don't get it, do you?" I asked gratingly. Jasper and Emmett stared at each other before eagerly shaking their heads in synchronization. I drew a deep, long breath, keeping my patience still intact before channeling out my thoughts, "Bella has been avoiding me for a goddamn week now. _A goddamn week!_ She keeps on ignoring all my calls, all my text messages and not even once has she bothered to talk to me. Do you know how fucking insane that is?" Both of them still remained quiet, the expression adorning both of their faces unreadable. "I've been trying my damnedest to talk to Bella, you know, but she won't give me the chance. I…just don't fucking understand her."

I couldn't hold back the string of profanities slipping right out of my mouth as my rambled emotions continued to manipulate me, my brain hazy and muddled from the severity of the situation. I had never anticipated nor even dreamt of this to happen. It seemed too far-fetched of an idea before, considering how close Bella and I had become over the course of only a few days, but the complication we were currently stuck in proved me wrong. Feeling utterly defeated, I buried my head in my hands, not knowing what else I could do to make her talk to me.

"Did you do anything that could possibly make her mad or something?"

"I don't know!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in utter frustration, "I've been trying to figure that out myself for this past week, but I don't have any goddamn clue to help me out here. God, I'm losing my mind just every freaking second."

"Crap. Sounds like one hell of a torture to me," Emmett commented, wincing.

I scowled. "You have no idea."

My head started to throb rather painfully, my eyes involuntarily shutting closed as the stabbing sensation continued to drown me in. I had been thinking _way _too much this past few days and, as weird and unhealthy as it may sound, I just couldn't find the will in me to stop. As my interest for studying Biology kept on dwindling with each passing day, so did the number of hours of sleep I was getting every night. Ever since I bluntly admitted to myself how much I liked Bella, I had always found myself wide awake every bedtime, my mind wandering aimlessly until the wee hours of the morning. I couldn't get the gears in my head to cease their frantic motion and it seemed like they didn't want to, either.

It never really made sense to me how she could effortlessly plague my dreams and occupy my thoughts, but I figured I was already past trying to find the reason for that. In the entire week we had shared together, Bella had worked her way so deeply under my skin that I felt like I was giving her permission to dig out a deeper part of myself. A part I had _never_ shared with anyone else. A part I didn't think I'll be sharing with anyone but _her_.

It was downright absurd, remembering how many times her beautiful face had popped into my thoughts this week for no apparent reason, but I knew I was in no position to complain. It was entirely my fault, anyway. Groaning, I instantly regretted how careless I had become, how I had easily let her get into my head in just a matter of days. It was my biggest mistake yet, and I was rendered incapable to reverse its dire consequences.

God, I was totally _screwed_.

"Bella has really got you worked up, huh?" I immediately tensed, whipping my head to the side as soon as those words escaped Jasper's lips. I couldn't help but be completely surprised at his sudden statement. A knowing smile played on his lips and I briefly wondered if he knew of my secret admiration for his good friend.

I shrugged, unable to respond to his question. I couldn't decide whether answering no was easier and less controversial than saying yes. From the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper shaking his head, clearly unsatisfied at my non-verbal response.

"You really don't have to answer, Edward. After all, it _is_ pretty obvious," Emmett piped in just a few seconds after, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

I didn't fail to notice how he and Jasper shared a rather meaningful glance afterward, the wickedness in their eyes bare and undisguised. I didn't need to ask what the hell was going through their heads; the terrifying smile that lighted both of their faces was more than enough to satisfy my curiosity.

"How could you guys even find humor in my situation?" I questioned, incredulous. The exasperation dripping from my voice didn't refrain the both of them from bursting into hysterics.

I couldn't really comprehend how they could even laugh despite witnessing my unbelievably pathetic and helpless state. I suspected this rather insulting behavior could only be of two reasons: either they couldn't find anything much more productive to put their minds on to or they were simply bored to resort to this kind of pointless activity.

_Maybe they just enjoy your misery too much._

Yeah. That one works, too.

"So-rry, Edwa-rd," Jasper managed to respond in between giggles. "We couldn't help it! You should've seen the look on your face!"

"Yeah," Em followed, trying but also miserably failing to pacify himself from laughing—a few snickers still slithered through his lips. "It has been quite a while since we last saw you this worked up over something, Edward. And, frankly, it's quite an entertaining sight to see."

I scoffed, his words hesitating to sink in. "You don't know what you guys are saying. That's just im—"

"Sure, sure," Emmett grinned, cutting me off. "Anything you say, Edward."

"What? You don't think I'm telling the truth?"

"Of course, we don't think, Edward," Jasper responded, his distinctive Southern drawl filling up my ears. He was mirroring that exact grin adorning Em's features and I wanted to rip that mocking smirk off their faces more than anything else, "because we _know _you really aren't," he slyly added.

"This is just weird. Are you guys high or something?"

Jasper rolled his eyes at my jeering remark. "Face it, Edward. Emmett and I could see through your crappy pretense and, man, you've got a hell lot of work to do if you really want to fool us that easily."

"For Christ's sake, are you really that clueless?" Emmett irritatingly asked after noticing the confused expression still painted on my face. What? I'd be damned to hell if I said I understood even the littlest crap they were babbling about. "Okay Mr. I'm-too-smart-for-this-conversation, think about the last time you've been _this _frustrated over something. Or even over someone. Then _you_ tell us if we're seeing things wrong here."

Doing what I was told, I thought about all the other times I had lost control over my emotions. Seconds passed, minutes quickly rolled by and I was getting more and more annoyed as my mind came up with absolutely _nothing_. Sure, I'd been angry a couple of times but those didn't cover even half of what I was feeling right now. This was rage, betrayal, and failure rolled into one and nothing in the past had made me feel this way.

Except, maybe, for one.

I shook my head, willing myself to forget that heart-rending instance that suddenly crossed my mind. Despite my Herculean efforts to focus only on the present-day, I still found myself getting lost in the bitterness of my past, haunting and tormenting me even in my wake. The desire to attain his love and attention, to please and satisfy him led me to my selfless decision. It was pitiable, living out your entire life in the hopes of disappointing no one, but it was how I was raised, how I grew up. I had acted not for my sake anymore but solely for his and, being rewarded with the results I had wanted for so long, I couldn't get myself to regret my actions.

I forcefully steered my mind away from the depressing thoughts, sparing myself of any more dejection they may cause. Instead, I reverted to sifting through my memories once again, now feeling more determined to prove their assumption wrong. I was tired of being the protagonist for their entertainment.

Hell, it was time to turn the tables around.

I decided to focus first on the memories I had with Tanya, searching and digging out for instances that, somehow, paralleled the unimaginable emotions surging through my body at this point. But, surprisingly, none of those I remembered even came marginally close. Failing to find even the slightest equivalence, I moved on to another set of memories, that desperate yearning to discover any hint of resemblance only growing more and more pronounced as seconds tediously ticked by.

My heart started constricting rather painfully inside my chest, my palms becoming cold and clammy with sweat, as realization gradually dawned on me. Before I knew what was going on, my lips already closed in on the word, "Shit."

"That's what I thought," Emmett muttered, a blindingly smug grin plastered on his face. I turned my head to the side to look at Jasper, that same shit-eating grin screaming _'I told you so' _popping into view.

Okay. So, only Bella could bring this kind of reaction from me. That wasn't a big deal, right?

_Is this the part where I enter and tell you that you're right?_

Of course! Glad to know you're still aware of your job.

_You know, I really hate to burst your little bubble here, but I beg to disagree._

No surprises there. I mean, you hardly agree with me, anyway.

_I'm your conscience; what do you expect me to do?_

Well, for one, you could spare me the harsh opinions and concur with whatever I say.

_Not possible. Consciences aren't made to assist you while you busily fool yourself, you know._

Who said I was fooling myself here?

_Oh, right. You're just steering away from the truth. Doesn't make a big difference to me._

I heaved a deep sigh, dejectedly conceding to my inner voice. Everything it said was nothing but the truth. Having Bella, of all people, causing this big of a reaction in me was _certainly_ a big deal; I'd realized that just now. But, as much as I wanted to deny this little fact, I couldn't get myself to do it. The evidences were there, clear and glaringly obvious, and ignoring them was just impossible in this case. Surprisingly, the fact that only she could make me feel this way all the more fueled the growing urge to figure her out.

It was slowly becoming a _need_, rather than a simple _want_.

"What do I do now?" I all but blurted out.

Emmett's brows furrowed. "Well, what do you suppose you should do?"

I shrugged, not knowing what else I could do. I didn't have any more ideas left in my head at this moment and it was very unlikely that I could come up with new, _effective _ones, either. So, no matter how much I hated to admit it, these two douchebags were my only redeeming hope.

"How about you call her at home?" Emmett suggested.

"And have Charlie give me a restraining order for bothering his daughter? I don't think that's a very good idea, Em."

"Stalk her during Biology class?"

"I've already done that and, God, it had the most horrible result. Jessica, somehow, got the delusional idea that it was _she_ who I was waiting for. I needed to make up a lot of excuses just to get away from her, you know."

He made a 'tsk' sound. "Well, you could always attempt to talk to her during lunch break."

"Yeah, and just make a fool out of myself in front of the whole student population of Forks Highschool. What a great idea," I said dryly.

After getting quite a handful of useless ideas from Emmett, I finally turned to Jasper, fervently hoping he could use his intellectual wit to help me out. He was the brainiest of us three—the ability to ace tests without so much of a sweat was a definite proof—but he wasn't a geek or a nerd by any means. Girls who squealed and chanted his name during basketball practice would agree with me on that.

His eyes widened just seconds after noticing the pleading expression on my face. I sure as hell won't be resorting to Emmett's advices; Jasper should've known that by now. Letting those gears running inside his head, he began to speak, "Okay. I don't really want to do this, Edward, because God knows what Alice could do to me once she finds this out. But, you're my best friend so—"

Something about Alice's name caught my attention. "Wait, wait. What has your girlfriend got to do with this?"

"Apparently, Bella told Alice how you wouldn't leave her alone and, of course, Alice told me all about it. She even asked me if I could_ beg_ you to stop bothering her best friend."

"If she asked you, then why aren't you begging now?" I asked teasingly. Jasper was so smitten with that little spiked-hair girl, he would probably do _anything_ just to please her. What a lovesick fool.

"Would it make any difference if I did?" I shook my head, because it sure as hell _won't_. I doubted anything could stop me from knowing the truth. "That's what I thought."

"Okay. You're right," I agreed. Well, I had to give it to the guy; he _really _got me there. "Now, let's get down to that plan. What do you have for me?"

Jasper pursed his lips, the look of indecision gracing his features. "You have to promise me first that you'll leave Bella alone once she gives you the answer that you're looking for."

I rolled my eyes. It wasn't like he was her big brother or anything, so why was he acting like one now? It was one of those mind-boggling things about Jasper and I couldn't help myself but wonder why. Setting my gnawing curiosity aside, I answered, "If it helps calm your _overprotective_ side, then fine, I promise."

"And a little bit of warning, Edward. Just…don't push things too much," he advised, utter seriousness leaking in his tone. "Jacob wouldn't like this very much once he finds out. You should probably expect a black eye and some good beating if that happens."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll keep that in mind," I retorted heedlessly.

I wasn't really concerned with the impending consequences I'd have to deal with after this possible conversation with Bella. I only had my entire focus on clearing things up between me and her. I wanted to know what I had done wrong for her to be so hostile towards me. I desired to find out why she wouldn't answer my calls or my text messages. I yearned to understand why staying away from me was really necessary.

I was becoming the cat and curiosity was out in the open to kill me in the process. I just couldn't let this go and, for the life of me, I didn't know _why_.

- - - - -

_Monday, 3:50 PM._

I patiently stood outside Rm. 221, my foot tapping uncontrollably against the floor as each second painfully ticked by. Though a jumble of voices continuously filled the congested hallway, my ears could still pick up the loud hammering of my heart inside my chest, the spiking of my pulse underneath my pale skin. Nervousness was gradually tearing my resolve apart, abruptly leaving me undecided with my bold actions, and, for the briefest moment, I felt the urge to just turn around and save myself from another possible rejection.

Frankly, I was feeling beyond nervous to go with this plan. Sure, Jasper had hatched this brilliant idea using his outrageous intellectual wit, but I still _wasn't_ entirely convinced that our little scheme would actually work. Though I had Emmett to back me up this time, the odds that Bella would talk to me were still extremely low; possibly not even enough to whisk my helpless ass away from this impending outcome.

I took in a long, deep breath, hoping this could, somehow, calm my nerves. I knew I had to keep my composure if I really wanted to get straight answers from Bella. Besides, letting her know how much this situation affected me wasn't a part of the plan. And, as much as I could help it, it'll _never_ be.

Glancing at my watch, my eyes immediately widened in shock as I realized only three more minuteswere left before Emmett's Calculus class ended. I panicked, agitation clouding my brain and anxiousness racing through my veins as the mere thought of seeing Bella again invaded every space in my head. I breathed in once more, taking in a rather hefty amount than necessary, and focused all my attention on what I was about to do.

I had to make things right this time. Messing up _wasn't _even an option.

As if the gods enjoyed every wisp of my misery, my chain of thoughts was abruptly interrupted as the classroom's door unexpectedly pried open, a pile of students already briskly making their way out. My heart stopped momentarily, my body tensing as I realized what was going on. Apparently, Calculus just ended. With three minutes _ahead _of its original time_._

_What. The. Hell._

This class wasn't supposed to finish this early. Hell, they still had three goddamn minutes to waste and that measly time was meant to help me pull myself together. I was still a wreck beyond belief, completely helpless in my pitiful state, and I couldn't risk looking like this in front of Bella—it would only make my chances much slimmer than they already were.

Trying hard to ignore the unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach, I quickly stepped to the side, busying myself by discreetly surveying the crowd that continued to pass me by, and just waited for Emmett to come out. I didn't have to wait long before I heard him approaching, his blaring voice standing out from the buzzing noises surrounding us.

"…Okay, I have another one for you. Who is a vampire likely to fall in love with?"

I groaned inwardly, not wanting to hear that lame joke again. Over the past few days, Emmett had developed a very _unnatural_ liking for vampire jokes and it was literally driving us, both Jasper and I, insane. We couldn't understand how he could find even the slightest humor in those pathetic jokes. I mean, really, none of them were even _remotely_ funny.

A stream of silence passed between them and I could only imagine his unlucky victim shrugging, completely void of the ridiculous answer to that equally ridiculous question. "Who else, but the girl _necks_ door!" he finally boomed, his voice reaching an octave higher as he enthusiastically answered. I could almost hear him grinning as the person he was talking to laughed at his shameful joke.

Well, at least _someone_ in this world could appreciate his exceptional sense of humor.

Without knowing the exact reason why, my heart started pounding against my chest once again, the continuous beating only much louder than before, my ears perking up as they distinguished who owned that tinkling laughter I just heard earlier.

_Bella._

It was utterly bizarre—how my body instantly reacted at that gentle sound—but it didn't surprise me even the least bit. Even with her absence, she continued to astound me with her lingering effects, proceeded to discover a part of me that even I didn't know it was there. The mere thought was strange yet staggering at the same time.

Unconsciously, I stood inches away from the agape door, getting a full view of Emmett and Bella approaching my direction. Even from afar, I could still see how beautiful she was, how innocent she still looked. Her long, light brown hair was gathered into a neat pony, emphasizing the elegance of her small face. Pink was bubbling underneath her pale skin as she continued to laugh and I frenziedly committed to memory how adorable she appeared right at this moment. I didn't anymore have the strength to tear my eyes away from this radiant sight.

Both were almost an arm away from where I stood when Bella finally saw me waiting outside. Her eyes widened in response, the tint of pink that once gave life to her cheeks abruptly disappeared as she consumed my presence. Our gazes locked for only a fleeting moment but it was more than enough time for me to drown in her chocolate brown depths. I had missed gazing at her doe-like eyes, deciphering any emotion that passed through them whenever I was given the chance to, and I yearned to have that opportunity back again.

I was unabashedly gaping at her yet I wasn't feeling even the slightest apologetic with my actions. Besides her blinding beauty, something else was pulling me, luring me to observe her a little bit more. Just as I was about to give up, that was when I finally saw _it. _Her eyes, those chocolate browns once filled with life and brilliance, were now empty and flat. The purple rings under her eyes were a stark contrast with her translucent skin, making them fairly visible at such close range contact. Something was a bit off with Bella; I just couldn't quite put my finger on what it was. I decided to set that observation aside for future references.

"Hey," I croaked, finally finding my voice though it came out terribly shaky and nervous.

Just like before, she remained speechless, not uttering even a single word to acknowledge my greeting. I breathed an inaudible sigh. I was tired of playing this goddamn game over and over again; I didn't think my remaining sanity could handle this kind of torture anymore. All the unanswered questions floating around in my head turned into dust, blown away by the harsh wind, and the next words slipping right out of my mouth weren't under my control anymore.

"Look, Bella, I'm sorry. For whatever I had done that made you act like this. I…don't have the greatest idea on what I did wrong but, seeing as you won't talk to me, I suppose finding it out is a bit impossible now." I bitterly laughed. It _was_ impossible indeed. "I've been trying to reach you, you know, but you never answered any of my calls nor responded to any of my text messages. So, I figured talking to you in person might work.

"But, yeah, it turns out I was wrong. I guess I was just…pushing things too much. You know, calling you endlessly all throughout the day. And I wanted to say sorry for that, too. I know I'd been a big bother this past week but you…you don't have to worry now. This would probably be the last time you'll—"

"Bells?" Emmett and I whipped our heads to where that deep voice came from and found Jacob standing not too far away from us, his eyes scrutinizing the situation laid before him. I didn't know what was going on through his head but the look on his face was enough to clue me in. And, from what I had seen, it _wasn't_ anywhere near good.

"I, um, have to go," Bella said. I looked back at her, just in time as she tilted her head up, and our eyes met again just like how they did earlier. An emotion I couldn't quite decipher shadowed her eyes and that sudden urge to know just about everything and anything about her immediately came back with a vengeance.

She slowly moved past me, pacing towards Jacob's direction without as much as another glance or a simple goodbye, and I watched her leave with morose eyes. This situation was _almost_ similar from when I had first met Jacob that night but, at the same time, it was also entirely different—Bella and I were nowhere close to being the good friends that we once were back then.

A hard tap on my shoulder snapped me out of my reverie. "C'mon, man, let's go."

I glanced at Emmett and gave him a tentative smile, feeling absolutely thankful for his supporting presence, for just being there. Though he could act a bit moronic and childish at certain times, I was more than gratified to have a best friend like him.

As soon as I regained control over my mind and bodily reactions, I forced my legs to drag me away from this place, my hands balling into tight fists as though they were grasping the remaining strand of sanity left in me. From the corner of my eye, I could see Emmett glancing at me from time to time, probably worried after witnessing that little _one-sided_ confrontation between Bella and me.

'_I doubt you'll be able to laugh that hard in the next few days.'_

Without any warning, Rosalie's words suddenly echoed clear in my ears, her once cryptic statements finally making sense. I forced myself to believe that this was purely coincidental, that she was only granted with a bit of luck when it came to these kinds of guesses, but it still didn't change the fact that her prediction was so close to becoming a part of reality.

With all that was happening, I sure as hell wouldn't be laughing anytime soon.

Before I knew it, I was already walking my way out of the school building, my hands still balled into fists and my mind absolutely out of my head. I was one big, walking mess and everybody within the range of a ten-mile radius could possibly see that. For the umpteenth time, I had accomplished the greatest job of making a fool out of myself in front of Bella. Failure was rubbing off on me and I didn't think it would leave me alone even if I wanted it to.

The burning flame of hope, after a considerable number of failed attempts and unsuccessful efforts, had been completely extinguished the moment she rejected me with her every unspoken word, her every undelivered gesture. Maybe this _was_ really the best. Maybe this was my God-given cue to stop being such an idiot and to start acting like myself again.

To live the life just like how Edward Anthony Cullen used to before meeting her.

And just like that, I knew _exactly_ what I had to do.

* * *

Please don't hate me. I know everyone is probably ten times as excited as I am to have everything finally settled between Edward and Bella but, like I said before, it will happen in due time. All in due time. Certain things just needed to occur first and I'm trying to clear them out as efficiently as I can. I promise everyone it'll be worth all the wait. ;D

Can anyone guess what _heart-rending instance _went through Edward's head in this chapter? Please send your theories away; I'm excited as hell to read every one of them! Since I'll be digging deeper into Edward's personality, expect coming across quite a handful of angst in the future chapters.

The little button there wants to be clicked; do it a favor and drop me a line. You know reviews are much better than Emmett's collection of lame vampire jokes. ;D

i'mxaxreader


	20. Ch 19: Hell, Hangups, and Heartbreaks

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

Much love for my beta, **ReleeS**, for being so damn well good in proofreading this chapter. Her compliments just make me feel all warm and tingly inside. She's the best beta anyone could ever ask for. Seriously. Also, many thanks to **-FacelessxAuthor-** for helping me find beautiful dresses for Bella, Alice, Rose, and Tanya.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nineteen: Hell, Hang-ups, and Heartbreaks**

**BPOV**

Time had passed rather quickly and it wasn't long before I found myself wondering how another two long weeks just went by like a blur.

School had been extra stressful and awfully taxing these past few weeks. Homework continued to pile up and exams started to come in one after the other. A handful of both academic and extracurricular activities were taking each of their fair share in occupying most of my every day, leaving me busy and distracted as much as possible. The sudden work overload was physically, as well as mentally, demanding; it was more exhausting more than anyone could ever imagine.

This was probably the exact reason why Forks Highschool had the most terrible idea of holding a rather _unnecessary_ school dance right in the middle of an exceedingly hectic senior year. I believed the little occasion was meant for the best interests of the students, graciously giving them a few hours break from the stress and pressure of attending their last year of highschool, but it absolutely _didn't_ mean the same thing for me.

This kind of school function required _dancing,_ and anyone with a right mind knew it wasn't the best form of recreation for the clumsy and the uncoordinated. I couldn't help but fear for my life as I thought about ungraceful Bella hitting the dance floor. If I was a bit lucky, I could probably go through the whole day and end up with _only_ a broken leg and few minor bruises.

Right. With my luck quickly running out, I doubted that would ever happen.

A hard and rather rough tug on my hair pulled me away from my thoughts. I could've sworn I felt a couple of them rip out from the roots from all her forceful pulling and yanking. "Ow! That seriously hurt, Alice! Can't you be a little gentler with my hair?"

"Well, it's not my fault! I swear, Bella, your hair has somehow adapted your stubbornness because it's really not cooperating with me right now," she complained angrily, her little hands continuously working on my light brown locks.

I scoffed. "Hey, that's cruel! First of all, _no one_ had asked you to set up a salon in my house. Secondly, I can't even remember asking you to groom my hair for this dance! Alice, you know this is completely unneeded. I could go to that freaking school event even with my hair down."

"But I'm not letting you, so just shut your trap and let me do this for my best friend."

When she put it like that, I couldn't help but cowardly give in and follow her orders. I didn't want to piss her off more than I already did for the past five hours. I tightly zipped my lips, my features breaking into a grimace as I watched her intently work with my hair in front of the mirror. Every once in a while, her brows would pull up together and a crease in her forehead would make its distinctive appearance, her expression turning into that of utter frustration. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her silly reactions.

Turning my attention elsewhere, I discreetly peeked at my silent phone lying in the corner of the vanity table, its little blank screen seemingly taunting and inviting me. It had been two weeks since he last called, fourteen tedious days since he last sent me a message, and it was surprisingly affecting me more than it should. I should've been happy, relieved, unburdened at our complete loss of contact, but I wasn't feeling any of that. In fact, I wasn't feeling anything _but_ unexplainable worry surging through my veins as each day passed by.

Two weeks. Even after that lengthy range of time, I could still vividly remember the last time I saw him, the last time I heard his velvety voice as he delivered his dispensable apology. I didn't know what on earth had made him think that he owed me even the littlest bit of explanation. I mean, if anything, it was _I_ who should be saying sorry for my inexcusable behavior.

Even as I tried to, I couldn't forget the morose expression painted on his face as he rambled on with his justifications. Well, how could I? I was practically _gaping_ at the guy as soon as his gentle voice filled my ears. The glum shadowing his emerald depths, the hint of frustration laced in his tone, the frenzied way he spoke as though words would get caught in his throat once he stopped—it seemed like every miniscule detail about him remained crystal clear in my memory.

I fervently shook my head, feeling even more desperate than ever to drive these thoughts out of my head. _Shake it off, Bella, _I reprimanded myself. I had gone two weeks without feeling rueful for my actions; I shouldn't let this get to me now.

I simply _couldn't_ let it.

"Will you stay still?" Alice asked, annoyed. "It's hard enough that your hair's very much unwilling to help me out here."

"Sorry," I said sheepishly. I completely forgot the irritable sprite was still working on my hair. Oh, the wonderful perks of being locked up in my own little world.

"What are you thinking, anyway? You looked like you were deep in thought for a while there."

I tensed uncontrollably, my posture stiffening while my face contorted into a look of both horror and guilt. I didn't really know why but the moment her simple observation rang into my ears, I felt as though she had caught me red-handed, guilty of whatever crime she could accuse me of doing, and I was left with no other choice but to commit myself. My reflex reaction was beyond confusing and ridiculous; I didn't have the slightest idea why I even acted as such.

Her ocean-tinted eyes were drowning with worry as they momentarily flickered at my reflection in the mirror, her lips pursing as though she wanted to say something but was deliberating whether it was the right thing to do or not. Though she could be a bit…dominating and infuriatingly aggressive at times, Alice still knew when to give me my own little space.

And I needed it more than ever this time.

Calming myself, I managed to give her a slight shrug, not willing myself to answer her question. Even if she was my best friend, I didn't want to involve her into something she wouldn't really approve of and I knew Alice like the back of my hand—she'd be mortified at the complete mess I had put myself into for the past weeks.

Alice breathed a sigh at my non-verbal response, clearly disappointed that I wouldn't tell her anything to satisfy her piqued curiosity. It didn't take long before her features eventually broke into a gentle expression. "Bella, if there's something you want to talk about, please, please, _please_ don't ever hesitate to tell me. We're best friends. You know I'm always here to listen."

A grateful smile tugged on the corners of my lips as my heart continued to swell at her comforting words. Alice and I—we had the_ strangest_ connection no one had ever seen before, which was undoubtedly making us quite a unique pair among any others. We were complete opposites, downright incompatible, but our differences never hindered us to form the tight bond we had shared over the years. Our friendship wasn't anything remotely close to being 'normal'—that, both of us were sure of.

"I know," I responded, smiling. "Thanks."

A delighted grin stretched across her lovely face. "Very welcome. Now, don't you even dare bother me again or else I won't be able to finish styling your hair."

My ears perked up, her statement bringing the impish Bella back to life.

"Wait; you know what? I suddenly remembered I still have a _lot_ of things I wanted to tell you," I said dramatically, my lips pouting in a feeble attempt to make my act more believable. I couldn't help but internally cheer myself for hatching this brilliant plan. If talking was the only key for her to spare some mercy on my poor, tortured locks, then I wouldn't mind wasting even a second of my time doing it.

The little pixie narrowed her eyes at my statement, the movement of her hands stilling momentarily. _Aha! Gotcha!_ Going for the kill,I pouted a little bit more, doing my best imitation of a puppy dog face, and hoped this little charade would work out as I planned.

"Okay, then. Spill it out," Alice eventually said, intrigued. Her dainty hands remained motionless as she anxiously waited for my response—that was a sign, and a very good one at that.

"Well, uh…" I racked my brain, searching for any possible topic that might draw her in. It was incredibly hard, knowing only a few things could spark the little pixie's interest, but my determination urged me to keep going. It wasn't long when I heard Alice drumming her fingertips against the back of the wooden chair, an agitated expression written all over her face.

I had to think of something. _Anything._

"…Mike's, um, getting on my nerves again?" I finished, unsure. My answer came out sounding more like a question rather than a firm statement, making the chances of convincing Alice play dangerously from slim to none. It was true, though—he'd been extra annoying and bothersome than usual since Edward left Mr. Banner's class.

She rolled her eyes. "I've been hearing that for the millionth time since you started studying at Forks High, Bella. That's not really new to my ears now."

"Well, I didn't exactly say you'll be hearing something you haven't heard before, did I?"

A stream of unexpected silence followed shortly, my burning determination to keep her little yet surprisingly strong hands far,_ far_ away from my hair never wavering. I snatched a peek at the mirror, only to see Alice seemingly caught up in her thoughts. Her face was inscrutable, unreadable, and her posture was still and immovable as stone. Just as I was about to ask her what was wrong, a quick flash of annoyance registered on her face before her features finally settled into a knowing smile. My eyes abruptly widened in horror—I knew that smile all too well, and it implicated anything _but_ good for my part.

Instinctively, I feared for my life.

"Bella, I know what you're doing," she stated, shocking me with the distinguishable confidence lacing in her every spoken word, "and you better stop it right now because it definitely won't work."

_Busted, _my inner voice mockingly said. It echoed crystal clear in my ears, reminding me over and over again how this silly game of play-acting turned out to be a complete failure in the end. On the other hand, the unbearable desire to outsmart Alice continued to gnaw at me, taunting me to take another good shot. It wasn't long when I found myself coming up with even the most ridiculous reasons to support my poor acting skills. I wasn't ready to accept defeat…just yet.

Feigning innocence, I scrunched my eyebrows questioningly, attempting to look as ignorant as this situation called me to be, and asked, "Um. What, exactly, am I doing?"

She snorted. "Yeah, right. As if you're really clueless on what you _were_ doing a while ago. Oh, please. I might not be as intelligent as you are, Bella, but I can at least distinguish a terrible acting from a good one. And yours isn't really…the award-winning kind, you know."

"Thank you for the insult, Ali. I _really_ needed that," I said sarcastically. Really, was there a need for her to point out the glaringly obvious fact?

"Aww, Bells, I didn't mean it like that."

"Right, because I could've sworn my ears picked up your remarks as exactly as how you told them," I sneered, scowling as her words actually hit a bad nerve. I saw her features contorted into a look of remorse as soon as those words slipped right out of my mouth and I immediately felt bad for losing my calm over something childish and frivolous.

God, what was wrong with me?

"I'm sorry," Alice said, regretful. "I didn't know you'd take that very seriously."

"I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have freaked out on you like that."

She gave out a reassuring smile in my direction—one that meant acceptance and forgiveness for my ill-tempered behavior—and I felt a little less ashamed for myself. Neither of us tried to strike up another conversation after that, and I was more than glad to take part in our soundless interaction. Alice returned to styling my hair once more, her gentle hands working more efficiently than ever, and I let her work without any unwanted interruption. It was the least I could do to make it up to her.

The silence drifting between us was oddly comforting, pleasant; it was nowhere near awkward. I sat back in the chair and relaxed, permitting Alice to further have her way just for this one night. I guess it wouldn't hurt…much, right?

- - - - -

I was literally _gaping._

My eyes transfixed themselves at the stunning reflection in the mirror, never straying nor meandering in any other direction but in front of me. The look of absolute awe was painted on my face and I was rendered incapable by this breathtaking image to mask it completely. Unconsciously, I touched my face, feeling and exerting the lightest pressure possible, and was astounded as the beauty imitated my solitary move.

Oh my, was this really me?

A loud, high-pitched laugh abruptly ripped my focus apart. "Silly, Bella. You're looking at _your _own reflection in the mirror! Is that so hard to believe?"

Shaking my head, I found myself hesitant to reckon on her words. This girl staring right back at me—she had her hair gathered up into a pony, styled with a few loosed, curled strands that framed her lovely face. Her make-up was nowhere exaggerated; it was subtle, just enough to accentuate her features perfectly. The soft tone of pinkish red that colored her cheeks only enhanced her pale complexion. She was indisputably beautiful, downright elegant in a sophisticated manner.

This couldn't be me. It was simply…unbelievable.

Without any forewarning, Alice yanked my arm, forcefully dragging me away from the mirror's temptation. It wasn't long when I found myself standing inside Charlie's room, my eyes bulging out from their sockets as I saw a beautiful turquoise dress lying on his bed, luring me, coaxing me to get closer.

"What's this, Ali?" I asked, already dreading the answer I could get from her.

"Well, obviously, it's a dress," she answered, rolling her eyes. I didn't miss how she slowly enunciated each word while she spoke, as though she was talking to an imbecile person who can barely understand even the simplest things. "It's _your_ dress if that's what you're wondering about."

"I know what it is," I countered, rolling my eyes back at her. "I mean, is this what I'm supposed to wear at the dance?"

"Of course! I think it's really beautiful and it'll fit perfectly. What do you think?"

"It's…" I trailed off, searching for the exact words that could phrase how simple yet elegantly perfect the dress was. I doubted glamorous could cover it, nor will magnificent or lovely or gorgeous. After minutes of seeking, I realized adjectives were inept to express what I really thought; its pulchritude just cannot be worded. "I really can't put it into words, Ali."

"So, I take it you like the dress?" she asked giddily, her eyes shining with pure eagerness.

"_Like_ it?" I asked, incredulous. How can anyone just like this dress? It was way special and perfect for just that. "I _love_ it so much, Alice!"

Because I truly did. The turquoise tea-length dress was beautifully designed with a sweetheart neckline and sparkling pins for the black straps. Glittering sequins were also laced over the knit A-line dress and its frilled bodice only secured its tight fit. And to top it all off, a soft, fine net material underlay the skirt to add extra volume. It was a real beauty and, by its exquisite appearance, it probably amounted into something not even I could afford.

_Oh, no._ She didn't, did she?

"Alice, please tell me you didn't spend a lot of money to buy this," I said, my voice bold yet pleading. I had repeatedly told her how much I disliked having anyone buy me even the cheapest of gifts. The feeling of being indebted that came along with it was something I couldn't stand and neglect—she, out of everyone, knew that all too well.

"I didn't." I breathed a relieved sigh at her answer. "Mama was more than willing to do it for me."

"Alice!" I exclaimed, my voice now reaching a few octaves. My eyes widened, my brain persistently refusing to accept the fact that Mama Beth probably forked out a rather large amount just for this dress. It was one thing if Alice had bought it for me; having her mom spend money over such inessential clothing for me to wear was another thing entirely.

It was unacceptable, inappropriate, and, worse, it made me feel more indebted than ever.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Alice," I started again, breathing out a deep sigh, "You know how much you and Mama Beth mean to me, right? Both of you have been looking out for me ever since I came here in Forks and I'm more than grateful for that. I just wish she didn't bother to spend money on me this time. It just…doesn't feel right. I mean, you've already given me too much; I don't think I'll ever be able to pay my debts back."

Alice's mother, Mama Beth, was probably the best mother—my own mom aside—any girl could ever wish of having. She was a great friend, a trustful confidante, and a reliable source of wisdom and knowledge. Not having anyone to help her raise her only daughter, she had to learn almost everything in the most difficult of ways, thus making her a very insightful person in the end. She always had a lot of things to tell, a bunch of stories to narrate and a handful of advices to give me—I had accepted all of them, not wanting to miss out on anything she might consider vital and important.

She was my Athena. In living flesh and bones.

"Bella, you don't need to worry about anything. Mama bought this for you not because I _forced_ her to, but because she really wanted you to have it. She treats you like her own daughter, in the same way that I treat you like my very own sister," she said earnestly. The utter sincerity coating her words _almost_ made me give in. "And you know she enjoys dressing you up as much as I do," she added with a playful smirk.

"But—"

"Please, Bella? Wear this, even if it's only for Mama."

I sighed. How could I turn down such request? "Fine."

"Good!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands blissfully. She looked immensely happy, the wide grin adorning her features only threatening to tear her face into two, and I soon found myself smiling with her. Her exuberance was just contagious like that. "I'd better leave you here; I have some preparations to do for myself, anyway. I'll see you in a little while!"

And with that, she left, closing the door behind her. How Alice could be so thrilled for this dance was way beyond my understanding. I mean, we weren't even attending the same school at the current time but, obviously, that didn't stop her from accepting Jasper's invitation to accompany him to the dance.

Not wanting to irritate Alice even more by stalling, I picked up the dress from where it lay, handling it with the faintest of touches, and carefully slipped it on. I all but rushed to the mirror after clothing myself in, my jaw instantly hanging open at the unbelievable sight that captured my eyes—the dress was a perfect fit, just like what I secretly hoped it would be. It was hemmed to end just right at the shin, the black tulle underneath the skirt setting off a stark contrast against my pale complexion. I was enthralled, fascinated as wave after wave of light danced across the turquoise-colored fabric, making it glimmer and shine even under the brightness of the fluorescent.

Suddenly, a loud knock was heard on the door, effectively stopping me from further mulling over the perfection of the dress. "Don't forget the shoes, Bells! I've placed them just under your dad's bed. And, oh, you better come out once you're done if you still want this door attached to its hinges before Charlie gets back."

I couldn't make myself to laugh at her ridiculous threat the moment I reached and fumbled under Charlie's bed, grabbing the_ only_ pair of shoes I could find. It only took a second before the look of horror really crept its way onto my face.

Silver stilettos. With terrifyingly _deadly_ heels.

God, what was she thinking? Had Alice really gone mad? She knew I couldn't stay upright without tripping or falling even with my normal, harmless shoes on, let alone with 3-inch high-heeled stilettos attached to my feet. I'll definitely be killed before I could even get out of the house!

Several loud knocks began to hammer through the wooden door. "Why in the world are you taking ages to prepare, Bella? You've been there for the past twenty minutes already and, god, I'm dying and rotting with excitement here. I need to see you. Clothed in the dress. With that dazzling pair of stilettos slipped on your feet. I didn't come here to let my efforts be wasted! You better…"

Alice just kept on babbling at the other side of the door and every living cell in my body only screamed for her to shut up. The world had fleetingly gone topsy-turvy when I forcefully opened the door, my words immediately stuffing down my throat as Alice—attired in a white bubble cocktail dress—met me with piercing eyes and a frustrated expression.

It wasn't the fierce rage in her staggering blue orbs or the furious look on her small face that really rendered me speechless; it was her breathtaking demeanor that seemed to do the job. She appeared every bit lovely in her strapless cocktail dress, its bustled skirt meticulously adorned with sparkling rhinestone pins all around. Her cropped, deep black hair stood out against the pure white fabric, making the vivid contrast a striking yet pleasing sight to behold.

"And may I ask why you aren't wearing the stilettos, Isabella?" she asked, almost seething.

I shrugged. "I wanted to live longer. I'm _way_ too young to die, Ali."

"You're being ridiculous," she stated matter-of-factly. "Bella, you're mature enough to know that human killing stilettos _do not_ exist so stop whining like a child and just put them on."

"No," I answered defiantly.

My answer didn't seem to surprise Alice at all. If anything, she seemed almost prepared to receive this kind of response from me. For a fleeting moment, she stared in my direction, her eyes revealing nothing much to my dismay, before finally speaking, "Fine with me. I'm sure Mama Beth would—"

"You're impossible," I accused, brusquely cutting her off in mid-sentence. As soon as Mama Beth's name was mentioned, I knew I had no other choice but to succumb to her plans. I should've known Alice would do anything just to have her way. Evil, conniving, little pixie.

Hesitantly, I grabbed the deadly-looking shoes from underneath Charlie's bed and placed them on my feet. It didn't take long before nervousness and fear both started to kick in, my heart beating erratically loud at the prospect of accidents these stilettos would surely attract tonight. I was already a living magnet for danger; these shoes would only draw them in even more. Like sweet honey to a bee.

"Now, don't you look smashing!" Alice exclaimed, her eyes twinkling with satisfaction. Whether it was for the way I looked or for the fact that her persuading powers remained adamant, I wasn't completely sure.

Just as I was about to respond, a quick knock was heard on the front door, stopping any word from slipping right out of my mouth. Just the solitary sound sent my heart thumping even louder in my chest; it was oddly outrageous. For a quick second, Alice and I looked at each other, apprehension and excitement written all over our faces, before cautiously climbing down the stairs and welcoming whoever it was on the other side.

Standing before us were two men. Two good-looking, absolutely irresistible men in their black tuxedos.

"Jasper!" Alice happily sung, her features breaking into one heartbreaking grin at the sight of her boyfriend. Judging from the way her eyes sparked with love, I was surprised she hadn't thrown herself at him yet.

He stepped inside, giving the little pixie a peck on the cheek as he moved past her towards the living room. Alice soon followed, gracefully gliding towards the couch where Jasper had comfortably settled, and I found myself standing in the doorway with a dazed Jacob in front of me.

"Hey," he greeted softly. I gave out a meek smile in response.

I stood aside to let him in, my eyes still poring over his russet-colored skin covered only by his black tuxedo. His long hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck just like usual and his wiry arms and broad shoulders looked even more masculine in his evening suit. After Alice and I grabbed the purses in my room, the four of us stepped out of the house, locking the door behind and slipping the key just under the eave.

Jacob and I settled in the back of Jasper's slick red Ferrari while Alice took the liberty of sitting in front. The drive from our house to Forks High was quick—all due to his terrifying speed, which Alice didn't really seem to mind—and exceptionally quiet. Aside from the occasional small talks and heart-warming compliments, silence drifted between us most of the time. I couldn't stop my mind from wandering aimlessly as I dreaded for the worst that could possibly happen tonight.

_He_ will be there.

My gut instinct told me I was right and that soundless confirmation made my heart thump even more loudly inside my chest. If I were to see him tonight, which was evidently inevitable, it will be my first time after two long weeks. In a school so small, avoiding him and the places he might go to seemed quite a feat to accomplish, but I still managed to do it nonetheless. Even as I tried my hardest, I didn't have any idea on what to expect from him, or rather, I tried not to dwell too much on the things he may or may not do. I just wished he wouldn't commit to anything foolish or crass this time.

The car suddenly hurled into a stop, but my beating heart only doubled its effort to pound mercilessly against my ribcage. Breathing in and out, I tried to calm down and appease my nerves. Freaking out wouldn't do me any good in this situation. The four of us got out of the car and not long did we find ourselves already walking towards the venue of this little event.

As soon as we got close, I heard the loud music blaring out from the gym, the catchy tune seemingly enough to send everyone in high spirits. Once inside, I couldn't help but gasp in horror. The place was overwhelmingly ornamented with twisted garlands of pastel-colored crepe paper hanging in all possible corners, wheeling and twirling synchronous with the cold wind. I could also see balloon arches wherever I turned my head to; it was simply unbearable.

I reluctantly glanced around, heat flooding my cheeks as numerous pairs of eyes stared right at my direction, and consumed everything that surrounded me. When my gaze accidentally lingered at the farthest right corner of the gym, all my aversion to this event quickly melted away as I saw the only person I never wanted to come across with tonight.

_Edward._

He was leaning against the wall, his lethargic posture giving away his true sentiments for this dance. He looked bored, weary yet the unfathomable expression on his face told me how deep in thought he was right now. He didn't seem interested at all for school functions such as this and my heart momentarily fluttered for our presumed similarity. Edward's pale skin clashed against his black tuxedo, making his beauty absolutely surreal than ever. His unruly hair looked…tamer than usual and the brilliant shade of his forest green eyes enthralled me even from afar.

He was, in every sense of the word, gorgeous. A living Adonis who deserved to be with no one else but his own kind.

As if the gods wanted to prove my point, his girlfriend, Tanya, sauntered to where he was standing, holding two glasses of the fruit punch with both of her hands. Her purple tea-length dress was a perfect fit to her petite frame and she looked more like a model from a magazine rather than just a senior student.

"Hey, Bella?"

Abruptly pulled away from my thoughts, I swiveled around only to find a rather confused Jacob hovering over me, his brows pulled together and a worried look prominent on his face. The fact that my boyfriend was probably standing behind me long enough to witness my shameless ogling was beyond appalling; it made me nauseous and sick with guilt.

"Yes?" I answered, my voice coming out terribly shaky.

"Would you like to dance?"

At his words, my ears quickly picked up the slow, sappy tune currently playing in the background and I felt a bit mortified for being caught unaware. Frankly, I wouldn't have noticed the change of music if he never bothered to ask me. Noticing that Jacob was still eagerly waiting for my response, I recollected my thoughts and willed my head for a nodding gesture. A small smile played on his lips almost simultaneously and I did my best to prepare for whatever disaster these high-heeled stilettos would most probably engender.

He led me towards the dance floor, my fingers intertwined with his, and held me close as the nostalgic music continued to engulf us, draw us in. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck when I felt his own cradling me by the waist, supporting me as we repetitively swayed back and forth in tune with the steady beat of the song.

"Sorry; the gods never really granted me with enough dance skills to save my life," I said sheepishly, feeling completely abashed at how many times I had stepped on his feet while we were dancing. It had only been ten minutes since we settled onto the dance floor, and I'd already stepped on him for six equally painful times. Really, was that even considered normal?

He met my absurd excuse with his infamous mocking grin. "That_ is_ glaringly obvious, isn't it?"

"Hey!" I protested, slapping him playfully on his chest. "You know I don't have anything else to blame but these killer stilettos! These deadly shoes are making it even harder for me to move and control my unworldly sense of balance."

"Would you rather attend this dance barefoot then?"

"I'd rather stay at home and not attend this dance at all," I muttered, hoping he wouldn't catch anything what I'd said. I knew the powers above were all but against me as I suddenly heard him chuckling at my expense.

Our conversation after that flowed tremendously well as we talked about everything we had missed for the past weeks. He animatedly narrated to me how his black motorcycle—the same one I had seen in his garage—worked a little over exceptional than what he had expected. He'd been trying it out for a week now, cycling around La Push during his free time, and was euphoric with the invigorating speed it provided him. I, on the other hand, petulantly complained how school seemed to enjoy making their students miserable with heaps of work.

Though I was too immersed in our little chitchat, the unswerving intensity of our conversation still didn't hinder me from noticing his fidgety and rather unusual behavior tonight. His eyes would constantly dart from one area to the other, as though he was searching for something on the dance floor, and an uneasy expression would grace his features from time to time. I was getting worried by the minute and the fact that he _hadn't_ kissed me yet since he picked me up from my house only worried me even more.

_You are so overreacting, _my inner voice chided me. In one ephemeral moment, I was torn between agreeing to what I was telling myself or giving in to my growing apprehensiveness. The former won the internal battle and I found myself ignoring his peculiar ways this evening. I was probably troubling myself for nothing, as usual.

The music eventually came to an end and the couples who once occupied the vast dance floor began returning to their tables, their respective partners in tow. Jacob led us to our own table and, simultaneously, a broad smile plastered itself on my face as I saw Alice and Jasper already settled there, happily talking to each other. Their eyes glimmered with unadulterated love and pure bliss; anyone who'd see them wouldn't dare disagree.

"Do you mind if I excuse myself for a second?" Jacob brusquely asked as soon as I sat down, an expression I couldn't quite decipher painted on his face.

"No; I don't mind," I shrugged. "I have Alice and Jasper to accompany me here, anyway."

"Alright. I'll be back very soon."

He took off towards the gym door, frantically running as though he was in a real hurry, and left me without even sparing another glance in my direction. I tried to follow him with my eyes as he dashed off but, as the sea of people took him away from my sight, I knew there wasn't anything I could do but wait for him to come back.

I couldn't deny it any longer—I was becoming_ really_ worried at each passing second. I didn't have even the slightest idea on what was up or why Jacob was suddenly acting this way. Though every nerve inside my body longed to know what was happening, it seemed like I didn't have the courage in me to confront him about it. I was too much of a coward to even try.

"Bella?" a voice suddenly asked, effectually pulling me away from my chaotic train of thoughts. I tilted my head up, an inaudible gasp escaping my lips as soon as I recognized the person standing in front of me.

"Rosalie!" I all but blurted out. I really wasn't expecting to see her here, but then again, she _was_ Emmett's girlfriend so running into her in this kind of school functions didn't seem very unlikely. She was wearing a black jersey gown, the deep keyhole opening at the front possibly attracting _much more_ attention than necessary. It was a flowing full skirt and jeweled and bugled beads elegantly embellished the neckline and the back. Rosalie was voluptuous, well-endowed in every department, and her presence was more than enough to bruise any girl's self-esteem. Mine included.

"My goodness, Bella, you look absolutely stunning!"

"Thank you," I blushed. I still wasn't used to receiving any compliments from other people; especially from the breathtaking Rosalie Cullen. "You look downright disarming, as well."

A loud, ear-splitting voice interrupted us in the middle of our conversation. "Holy cow! You're smokin' hot, Bella!"

I shifted my glance to where the booming voice came from and giggled. "Thanks, Emmett. You don't look so bad yourself."

"Well, I _have_ to keep the girls swooning and throwing themselves at my feet. Can't let Edward and Jasper steal the spotlight, you know," he said jokingly.

Rosalie just rolled her eyes while I tried my hardest not to concentrate on what Emmett had just said. Edward sweeping _every_ girl on their feet—it was more than likely to happen. In fact, the idea didn't seem even the littlest bit far-fetched at all. He was just deliriously gorgeous for his own good.

Before I could even respond, a piercing squeal startlingly came from behind me, filling my ears and almost making me jump in fright. I swiveled around and saw Alice hurriedly sitting up from her chair, her screams getting louder and sharper as she approached my way, or rather, _Rosalie's_ direction.

"Oh. My. God. I totally love your dress!" the little pixie shrieked, her unfaltering ardor for fashion, and everything else connected to it, resurfacing rather timely. Rosalie, though dazed and quite taken aback by Alice's overenthusiastic behavior, genuinely returned her compliment as words of admiration and praises left her lips. Before I knew it, the two were already launching into a crazy-filled trend, style, and taste conversation and I didn't dare include myself in their glamorous discussion. I wasn't interested in any of the things they were talking about, anyway.

I sat back down; feeling a bit out of place as Rosalie and Alice vibrantly conversed with each other. At this point, I all but willed oblivion to take me in and swallow me whole. Aside from the fact that Jacob seemed like an entirely different person than usual, I found out that there really wasn't any reason for me to still enjoy this night. These life-threatening stilettos Alice made me wear were torturing my feet; I couldn't get myself to _loosen up_—as Emmett quaintly expressed it—without the possibility of breaking my neck and experiencing further humiliation; and Edward not even once acknowledged my presence.

Not that I was hoping he would, anyway.

Knowing my relentless complaining wouldn't get me anywhere, I resolved on just sitting still while struggling hard to keep my thoughts at bay. After fifteen tedious minutes of staring into nothingness, of throwing myself into an endless limbo, I finally decided to stop waiting and just search for Jacob myself. Getting up from my seat, I sauntered towards the gym door, worming my way through the overly hyper mob while trying to keep my feet steady on the ground at the same time. Stumbling most definitely wouldn't be of any help to me.

I could already feel the cold wind brushing against my exposed skin as soon as I stepped out, sending waves of shivers up and down my spine. The bowl of heavens was starless, eerily pitch-black, and not a single speck of light could be seen. Arrays of towering lamp posts illuminated the almost deserted school grounds, providing just enough brightness for boys and girls alike who chose to wander around rather than stay inside the gym. With renewed determination, I walked around, inspecting each and every face I encountered along the way in hopes to find my missing Jacob.

Strike after strike of jealousy shot through my heart with every minute I spent seeking for him. In every corner I turned to, a happy couple would _always_ make their appearance—snuggling, cuddling, or making-out directly in my line of vision—and I'd find myself yearning for the same kind of physical affection. With the school year quickly coming to an end, Jacob and I rarely had the time to see each other and it was affecting our relationship far more than he ever thought it did.

I was slowly losing him and he never even bothered to notice it.

My thoughts flew right out of my head as another couple, sitting on a bench, caught my attention. Both of them looked rather _occupied_ as the girl straddled her boyfriend's lap, ravishing him like they hadn't seen each other for a century. Even from afar, it wasn't hard to guess that they were practically shoving their tongues in each other's throat. Disgusting. Sickeningly disgusting. Really, I was _this_ close to gagging my heart out. Can't they find some other place for that kind of calorie-burning activity?

Oddly enough, I didn't know the exact reason why I couldn't tear my eyes off them. It wasn't like they were the first couple I had seen throughout my rather unplanned exploration, but something about them drew me in; I just couldn't quite put my finger on it. Their lips finally parted after what seemed like a decade, revealing quite a portion of each of their flustered faces. Almost simultaneously, my breath hitched in my throat, my eyes widening in shock and revulsion as I identified who they were.

Jessica Stanley. Sitting on Jacob's lap. _My_ Jacob's lap.

I couldn't believe what I just saw. My brain struggled to process everything I had just witnessed and every thought that passed through my head didn't make sense at all. No; this was impossible. This couldn't be happening. Jacob loved me and he would never, ever cheat on me. There must be some kind of explanation why he was doing this. There _had_ to be.

Before I realized what was going on, tears were already starting to pool in my eyes, my knees threatening to give up on me. I could feel my world starting to fall into pieces and the once solid ground I was standing on seemed to liquefy all of a sudden. The earth continued to shatter beneath my feet, entrapping and devouring everything it could grasp, yet I didn't have the strength to run away and save myself.

"Bella! What are you doing here? Jasper said—" the high-pitched voice suddenly trailed off, and I found myself briefly wondering what made the person stop in mid-sentence. My ears then picked up the low snarling sound from beside me, followed by the enraged statement that came along with it. "That idiot! What does he think he's doing?! He'd better have a plausible explanation for this or, so help me god, I'd gladly cut his balls and feed them to the sharks!"

"Don't," I softly pleaded, grabbing the person by the arm before they could even take a step. I didn't think I'd be able to hold myself if this went on. "Just…take me home."

"But, Bella! You—"

"Please. I'm tired. I want to go home."

Before I knew it, I was already inside the car, my head resting on Alice's shoulder as she continued to comfort me with the best of her abilities. I could tell we were going at a dangerously fast speed but, at this point, I couldn't get myself to care anymore. I still couldn't believe how my world came tumbling down in the course of only a few seconds, how it left me utterly helpless with the damage it had done. It was only a nightmare, a bad dream fabricated by my creative mind.

Nothing of these was true…right?

"You can cry in front of me and Jasper, Bells. You don't have to put on a good show around us," Alice suddenly said, breaking me from my melancholy-induced trance. I shook my head stubbornly, rejecting the idea of showing weakness and vulnerability in front of my friends. I had already ruined their night by begging them to drive me home; I wasn't about to make it even worse by letting them watch the floodgates open.

Though opposed to my decision, Alice didn't press the subject even further. Silence lingered inside the car and by the time we had reached my house, I was a little better than when I left school. I was a bit lucid—my brain able to at least recognize everything that surrounded me—but the pang of betrayal never left my chest. If anything, it only amplified to a certain point unimaginable.

However, I couldn't deny the surge of relief racing through my veins when I noticed Charlie's cruiser was nowhere in sight. I didn't think I could still keep up the façade once I stepped inside the house. Alice accompanied me to my room, watching me carefully as though she was expecting me to break down any minute, while Jasper settled himself downstairs.

"You really need to go back, Ali," I said, realizing how long she had been staying inside my room. "I don't want to ruin this night for you and Jasper."

"Bella, you are _not_ ruining this night. Stop thinking like that! I'm perfectly fine staying here with you. And besides, I don't have any plans to go back to that dance. Especially not when I could see Jacob and his disgusting slut playing throat hockey with each other."

I couldn't help but wince at the mention of his name and Alice, being the perceptive and observant little pixie that she was, didn't miss my reflex action. Even inside my poorly-lit room, I could still distinguish the hint of emotion shadowing her bright blue eyes and I didn't like what I saw in them. Not even the slightest bit.

_Utmost pity. _The last thing I needed right now was to have anyone feeling sorry for me.

"No, Alice, I really insist. I'll be fine and I promise to call you if ever I need anything," I retorted with a forced smile, hoping it could, somehow, pacify her worries.

Alice pursed her lips, seemingly having an internal debate on whether she would agree or not. The former eventually won and, though not entirely convinced, she reluctantly conceded. "Fine. But I'll call you later, alright?"

I nodded, glad that she was giving me the time I desperately needed. As soon as she stepped out, closing the door behind her, I let myself give in to my emotions. Tears began cascading down my cheeks and I hurriedly placed a hand over my mouth, muffling the strangled sobs that managed to escape my lips. My heart ached inside of my chest, my lungs tried to take in whatever amount of oxygen they could, and my body trembled violently as agonizing pain racked through me.

Despite the whimpers and mournful cries filling the room, my ears still picked up the faint voices of Alice and Jasper as they urgently conversed with someone outside. The voice was tender, frantic and dripping with worry; I was certain it belonged to a male. I didn't exactly know who it was but my brain came up with a relatively close guess.

Oh, God. Could it be Jacob?

I tightly clutched my pillow, wishing this slow and grievous torture would soon come to an end, and allowed the numbing agony to consume every part of my being. I wasn't ready to face him yet. _Not tonight, _I resolutely said to myself.

For the first time this evening, I permitted myself to weep without any restraints, releasing all the anguish and anger I felt at Jacob's betrayal. Why had he done this to me? Was I not enough for him? What could have I possibly done to deserve having my heart ripped apart before my very eyes?

I choked back another sob, drawing my knees close to my chest and firmly enclosing my arms around them as another round of tears began to fall. Even with my eyes shut closed, the images of Jessica and Jacob together still haunted me, still tormented me as they continued to sear into my brain. How could have I been so stupid? All those nights I had spent waiting by the phone for his call, only to realize he wouldn't contact me at all; all those days I had tried to spend time with him, only for my invitation to be rejected over and over again; all those times _he_ had accused _me_ of going behind his back with some unnamed guy. Everything had been an indication, a warning, a sign. God, how could have I missed them?

_So much for being perceptive, _I thought wryly.

I still didn't have the slightest idea on what I did wrong or if I ever did anything worthy of this punishment at all. He was my biggest influence in _everything_ I did, the most important parameter of my decisions.

He was the reason why I threw away the good friendship I had with Edward.

At this realization, the waterworks started once again, causing a fresh batch of tears to stream down my face. In my desire to hold my relationship together, to keep it from falling apart, I had to choose between what I wanted and what I needed to do. Obviously, the latter dominated and that choice took me to where I was now—the deepest pits of heartbreak and hell. A bitter laugh escaped from my lips. What I thought to be the _best_ course of action ended up as the worst decision I could've possibly made in my life.

And, now, I was rendered incompetent to mend my mistakes.

The sound of a car engine suddenly pierced through my consciousness and I found myself feeling grateful for the momentary distraction. Taking a few ragged breaths, I had managed to calm both myself and my mercilessly pounding heart. Eventually, the tears began to slow until only a few stray drops poured down my face. I was thoroughly exhausted from my crying jag and, though the biting agony still locked itself up inside my chest, the comforts of rest lured my enervated body, lulling me into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for the long wait, everyone. We had our midterm exams last week, so I had to stop writing for quite a while to give way to much more important things. I hope the ridiculous length of this chapter makes up for the lost time, though. *shrugs*

Okay, on to the more serious stuff. I'm quite aware that some of you might not like the idea that Jacob is cheating with Jessica rather than with Tanya. But, seriously, guys? Don't you think that'd be a bit predictable if that actually happened in the story? Bella and Edward liking each other is already complicated enough; I don't think having their partners cheat behind their backs would make the story even more...interesting. Besides, Edward and Tanya have their own fair share of problems in this story, and you'll get to find them out in the next future chapters. On a lighter note, some of you already figured out about Jacob's infidelity with Jessica before I even posted this chapter so major props to those who did. You guys are total geniuses. ;D

We have over 400 reviews now! Unbelievable. I'm very happy with the responses I'm recieving for this story so, please, keep them coming. Drop me a line and tell me what you think of this chapter. I seriously like to hear your thoughts about everything. And yes, that includes everyone's potential hatred for Jacob. Haha. Could we possibly make it up to 30 reviews this time? I hope so.

I'm already halfway through with the next chapter, which is Edward's POV of the dance, and I promise to post is as soon as I can. Reviews will motivate me to write much faster. ;D

i'mxaxreader


	21. Ch 20: Pushing Past the Boundaries

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

As per usual, thank you to my lovely beta, **ReLeeS**, for being so incredibly supportive in this chapter. For the helpful advices, the honest opinions, and utmost patience while correcting my grammatical errors. And, also, much love to **-FacelessxAuthor-** for being my muse in this chapter. You ladies just rock my world. ;D

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty: Pushing Past the Boundaries**

**EPOV**

"…saw two dresses at the mall last week and both were, like, totally gorgeous! Really, you should've seen them, babe. I kind of had a tough time deciding which one I should buy but, luckily, Jessica and her friends were there to help me out. I mean, it's quite obvious how this purple dress perfectly works for me, right? It's so beautiful and the color's…"

I continued to drive the Volvo at an abnormally fast rate, my mouth tightly shut and my attention solely directed in front of me. Tanya kept rambling about things I usually didn't care about and I found myself desperately wishing she could spare me the headache and just stop. I never found the reason to take note of whatever she was saying but, in an attempt to not make her feel bad, I still managed to throw the occasional nods and minimal smiles throughout our one-sided conversation.

God alone knows what she could do if she finds out how inattentive I really am.

I wasn't really in the mood to interrupt Tanya and ruin her self-indulgent monologue. No, a fashion debate about dresses and their overwhelming prices was the last thing I needed right now. Especially when the earlier conversation I had with Rosalie was still lurking in the corners of my mind.

_For the umpteenth time this evening, I found myself standing awkwardly in front of the mirror, appraising my reflection as my eyes keenly scrutinized my conventional attire—from the black patent leather shoes to my formal black prom tux. Cautiously, I pressed my palm against my tuxedo jacket, straightening out even the most unnoticed creases, and smiled contentedly as I stared at the fruit of my scrupulous preparation._

_I looked good. Or quite decent, at the least._

_As much as I could, I tried not to think about seeing Bella at the dance. The idea was a bit unimaginable, knowing how much she hated dancing or anything that involved a great deal of body coordination, but not highly impossible. My nerves tingled as the image of Bella in a dress occupied every space in my head, pervaded every single thought I held. I knew I was growing more and more eager by the second and, oddly enough, it scared the living daylights out of me._

_After having my efforts wasted the last time we talked, I decided, right there and then, that I would give Bella the peace and space she wanted. The responsibility of staying away from temptation as far away as possible came along with my final decision. I had to strictly establish the restrictions upon myself, only hoping that this desperate attempt would drag me away from the pitiful state I was stuck in. But, no sooner than a week, here I was again, violating every rule and reprimanding myself with every promise I had failed to keep._

_Dammit. I was definitely one helpless case._

"_My, oh, my. I didn't realize how much you've grown until now. It turns out my little brother really has bloomed into a fine, young man, huh?"_

_I swiveled around, momentarily pulling myself away from my thoughts, and welcomed Rosalie with an amused expression painted on my face. I couldn't help the small gasp that escaped my lips as I took in her lovely appearance. She was a real beauty tonight, with her black jersey gown making her even more exquisite and elegant than ever. Great. Now I'd have to make sure those vile boys would keep their eyeballs on their sockets and their dirty hands at least five feet away from my sister._

_Luckily, Emmett was more than willing to do that job for me._

"_Really, Rosalie. Bloomed? And you say that like it's a bad thing," I teased._

"_Silly! Of course not," she retorted, neatly fixing the bow tie of my tuxedo. "You actually look very handsome tonight, Edd. I'm sure you'll catch every girl's attention at the dance. Including hers."_

_The sly smile playing on her lips was nearly enough to clue me in on her thoughts. It took me only a fraction of a second to decipher the meaning lying beneath her words, and I knew Tanya wasn't anywhere near being involved in our conversation. She was referring to another girl and I was pretty certain we had the same person in mind._

_Instead of coming out with a confession that might humiliate me for the rest of my life, I decided to play it safe. I shrugged, not wanting to give Rosalie the answer that she was eagerly waiting for, and said, "Yeah, sure. It's more than likely for me to catch Tanya's attention, anyway, considering she's my date for tonight."_

_She scowled at my response. "Right. This conversation has your girlfriend's name written all over it…" I heard her mutter something under her breath, and though I had tried to catch every bit of her statement, it wasn't loud enough for me to understand it very clearly._

_Biting my tongue, I held back the words that threatened to slip through my lips. I had, more or less, predicted where this conversation was heading and I absolutely didn't want to dive right into that prohibited territory again. If I wanted to get Bella out of my head soon, I seriously had to work my ass off in pursuing that goal. Really, having a conversation that practically revolved around her wouldn't make matters much easier; there simply was no way it could be of any help to me._

_A long minute filled with comforting silence and relaxing tranquility was soon disrupted as Rosalie took me by surprise with her observation. "You don't have to put up with Dad's decisions all the time, Edward."_

_I tensed, not really expecting those words to fly right out of her mouth. Rosalie had always been the bolder one of the two of us, not feeling even the least bit hesitant to voice out everything that went through her head, not letting a few criticisms change her in ruling her own life, and I admired her for being what I couldn't. A woman of a million and a half words—that was what she was for me. Though her candidness could be a pain in my ass sometimes, I couldn't see myself living without her blunt remarks and tactless advices. Not when I'd grown so used to hearing them all the time. _

_I'd realized just now how utterly impossible it was to keep things from my sister. With her unworldly ways to know the truth, she'd probably make an excellent police interrogator someday. We'd already had this talk back then, and I was hoping I'd be able to skirt around this topic for a little while more, at the least, with her. But, apparently, my hopes were for naught as I found myself confronted by this issue once again._

"_Rosie…"_

_But before I could even finish, she abruptly cut me off, "I know what you're going to say, Edward, and I respect that. Believe me when I say I really do, but, as your sister, I can't help but wish you could live your own life the way you want it. Especially now that I think it's more appropriate and needed. Don't you think it'd be nice to just act on your own, take the responsibility, and welcome the consequences every once in a while?"_

_Her words stabbed at my heart, leaving me with a dull, aching pain to worry about for the rest of tonight. The horrible fact that everything she had said was true only amplified the throbbing sensation in my chest. She hit the nail right on the head and there was no denying the effect her statement had on me._

_For a transient moment, I found myself contemplating on the options laid in front of me, the options I didn't think I had before. Living my life without having to worry about displeasing anyone—the idea itself was tempting, refreshing, yet seemingly impossible at the same time. My brain persistently refused to accept that notion, and I couldn't seem to fully trust myself to do it either. After having been reminded over and over how much of a breathing disappointment I was, I knew better than to bank on my own decisions._

"_I'll be waiting downstairs. Emmett should be here any minute," she said earnestly, her eyes shining with anxiousness. After climbing two steps down the stairs, she abruptly turned around, gave me a reassuring smile, and said, "You'll do the right thing, Edd. I know you will."_

_Translation: Stop being such a coward ass and just follow my advice. Yeah, right. Real smooth, Rosalie._

_As soon as she left me alone, I quickly turned my attention back to the mirror, examining myself once more before the night commenced. Superficially, I looked fine. The fake smile dangling on my lips looked surprisingly believable and my face appeared better than I had wanted it to. But my outward appearance—flawless, calculated and unthinkably deceptive—was nowhere close to the rage of emotions running deep in my veins. It was a passable pretense, a downright contradiction to my unperturbed demeanor. And I found it effectively working in my favor._

_As if dealing with my emotionally unstable self wasn't maddening enough, millions of questions started running amok inside my head, making my situation even worse than it already was. Did I have enough self-restraint to resist stealing even a single glance at Bella tonight? Will the resolve I had struggled to keep for myself instantly melt away with her mere gaze? Will she continue to ignore and treat me just like any other stranger? Deliberately, I released a bitter laugh at my last question. I shouldn't have wondered about that. She seemed to loathe me with everything in her but, to whatever reason, I still didn't know._

_Figuring her out—it seemed like the most impossible thing to do in the world now._

_I buried my head into my hands, feeling completely defeated at surviving this little challenge I had set upon myself. Apparently, I had stepped past the borderline. Again. And it seemed like I was doing it much more often than what was considered acceptable and right. I was badly losing at my own game and it, more than anything else, terrified me._

"Eddie?" someone beside me asked. I grimaced unconsciously at the horrible nickname that passed through the person's thick glossy lips. I couldn't even remember how I got that alias in the first place. "Did you hear what I just said?"

After recognizing who owned that familiar squeaky voice I just heard, only then did I truly remember where I was, what I was doing before I completely spaced out. I took a quick glance in her direction, the curiosity shadowing her eyes reminding me of the question she had asked earlier, and hurriedly racked my brain for an answer. Considering my mind had its own will to wander rather aimlessly, I found it utterly impossible to keep track of whatever Tanya was telling me a while ago, let alone even remember what it was all about.

I pursed my lips, my expression turning into that of unmistakable frustration as I struggled to compose a credible response to satisfy her curiosity. Thankfully, before I could use half of my brain cells to come up with an answer, the brightly-lit gymnasium of Forks Highschool suddenly came into view, momentarily stopping Tanya and her brewing Spanish Inquisition.

Thank heavens. I sure as hell didn't want another interrogation to ruin my night.

Within seconds after I had parked the car, we were already walking hand in hand towards the capacious gym, with Tanya forcing me to move a bit faster so as to keep up with her pace. I could tell she was already boiling with anxiousness as we sauntered closer and closer, her hand practically trembling with sheer excitement, and I couldn't deny the enthusiasm and dreadful worry both welling inside me as well.

"The place looks really beautiful," she observed, tugging at my arm a little more frantic than before. At this point, we were almost, if not already, sprinting towards the settled venue.

The colorful lights adorning the gymnasium glowed invitingly in the pitch-dark, effectively overpowering the palpable gloominess of an ordinary night while making the venue even more appealing and suitable for the school's annual dance. My growing apprehension only amplified with each step I took, the feeling of not being thoroughly prepared suddenly eating me away. It wasn't long before I found myself quaking with nervousness rather than the typical eagerness of a 17-year old boy attending such important occasion of his last year in highschool.

Inwardly kicking myself, I tried to drive the bad feeling away and forced myself to concentrate on what will happen tonight. I had to stop moping around, give my downhearted self a break, and live my life. It was the only consolation I had for beating myself up these past few weeks.

Loud and lively music blaring from the colossal speakers welcomed us as soon as we stepped inside. A variety of vibrant colors were pooling at the dance floor, along with a multitude of bodies dancing and gyrating to the same rhythm. It was only thirty minutes after the event had started but the gym was already unbelievably packed. I couldn't believe it; I didn't think students of Forks High were _this_ eager to have a break from the heavy work overload of senior year.

Absentmindedly, my eyes raked over the crowded dance floor as though they had a mind of their own, scanning each and every face in a frenzied search for a familiar one. A barely noticeable frown adorned my features upon realizing my first mistake—I shouldn't be seeking out for her. Not when the boundary lines were still clear and completely visible.

I quickly tore my eyes away from the throng of people occupying the dance floor, sparing myself from any possible temptation, and let Tanya drag me to the farthest right corner of the gym. It appeared to be the most secluded area within this capacious, adrenaline-congested place and I was more than glad stay here for quite a bit.

I wasn't a party pooper by all means; I just happened to know how to have a fairly good time without putting myself too much on the spotlight.

"Baby, would you like a drink?" Tanya suddenly asked.

"Yeah, sure," I agreed, smiling. She pecked me on the lips once, twice before heading towards the long table filled with foods and refreshments enough to feed an entire army.

I tried to drown every bit of my consciousness in the sensation of her lips against mine, to fool myself with the phantom effect that intimate gesture should've engendered by now, but my attempts were all but turned into dust as I found myself incapable of portraying such pretense. The warm tingle that usually plagued my lips suddenly seemed nonexistent now, unreal and downright unattainable for my reach. Her chaste kiss left nothing for me to marvel upon and the soft caress of her lips didn't affect me the way it did before.

As this realization struck me hard, I felt worried and terrified at the same time.

Shaking my head, I pushed that thought out of my mind, not letting that little revelation spoil this evening. I tried to focus my attention into something else entirely but every time I attempted to do so, the dispassionate kiss we had shared would come back to me, filling and haunting my thoughts.

I didn't like what I was feeling. Having lost that connection I once had for Tanya only meant taking another big leap towards the very thing I was escaping from, and no one else but me knew how hard I had worked to get away from the bitter clutches of my past. It seemed like the attraction, longing, and growing attachment I still had for Bella made even the most inconceivable things happen. Hell, even her hypnotizing gaze was more than enough to overpower anything else that surrounded me.

I was held captive by her spell, feeling downright helpless under the power she had on me, and the idea alone was unsurprisingly alarming in itself.

All the fears, worries, and coherent thoughts I might've had earlier were all but thrown out the window as my eyes directed their gaze at the girl who just stepped inside the gym. She was the absolute image of beauty, attired in a turquoise dress that fell flowingly just right at the shin, her long brown hair gathered up into an elegant ponytail with only a few curled strands framing her small face. Even from afar, the striking blush that flooded her cheeks was still vividly clear, as though distance never separated the two of us, and it took everything in me not to march straight in the girl's direction and snatch her away from everyone's appraising eyes.

Bella was simply too captivating for her own good.

I was too late before I even had the chance to chastise myself. Not even a minute had passed since she arrived, and I was already on the verge of breaking _every_ one of my damn rules.

Really, how pathetic was that?

As soon as her chocolate brown orbs drifted to where I was standing, my head instinctively shifted to another direction, reluctantly tearing my eyes away from her. The intensity of her gaze was overwhelming, intimidating; it was piercing me from the inside out. My impassive exterior was gradually ebbing away, threatening to slip through my fingers under her crucial scrutiny, and I didn't like how it left me vulnerable and stark naked with my emotions.

Unable to hold myself any longer, I eventually allowed myself to secretly stare back at Bella, careful and discreet enough so as not to let her know what I was doing, while still keeping the remaining shreds of my pretentious façade. Different emotions were flickering across her face, her wide and receptive eyes enough to bring me to my knees, and I found myself captivated and drawn to her more than ever.

I didn't understand how a girl like her could have this unfathomable hold on me. Sure, I'd had several crushes before and had gone out with quite a number of girls in my earlier days, but none of them seemed to enthrall me like she effortlessly did. She was my living nightmare, my greatest and biggest fear, yet, at the same time, my propelling motor for change and improvement.

A walking contradiction—that was the impression she was leaving behind.

"Wow. There sure are a lot of people tonight." As soon as my ears picked up Tanya's voice, I reflexively ripped my eyes away from Bella's direction and forced myself to stay as cool and focused as I could. She stood beside me, offering the other glass of cold fruit punch she held with her hand, and I appreciatively accepted the drink with a slight smile.

Taking a few sips, I doubled my efforts in hopes to keep still and relaxed around Tanya. Though I was doing quite fairly in my attempts, the urge to snatch even the tiniest peek at the brown-haired girl continued to grow at an insanely alarming rate, taunting and mocking me to just give in already. Staying away from Bella was a continuous battle I hadn't been able to win yet, a challenge I seemed incapable of conquering, and I was beginning to think how the mere thought appeared to be quite a feat now.

The desire to see her beautiful face, even from within a distance, overpowered any logical thought left inside my head as I found myself staring at her again, still as cautious and furtive as before. But as soon as I did so, a stream of unexplainable jealousy instantly surged through my veins at the scene that welcomed me: Jacob was holding Bella's hand as he pulled her towards the dance floor, loving smiles both plastered on their faces.

I knew I was in no position to feed the green-eyed monster dwelling inside me. I knew I didn't have any right or even an acceptable excuse to harbor this unwanted emotion. I knew it was completely ridiculous to find myself wishing I could, somehow, take over Jacob's place tonight. But _everything _I thought, knew and understood had been turned upside down and inside out ever since Bella came along. Why should any of these be different?

A light tug on my hand abruptly pulled me away from my rambled thoughts. "Well, the night's still young and we have a lot of time in our hands. Let's dance and enjoy this wonderful evening, shall we?"

I wasn't in the mood for dancing. In all honesty, I wasn't in the mood to do _anything_ other than to stand here in the corner, staring at everyone who seemed to be having the time of their lives while wondering why I couldn't just act the same. But the hopeful expression written all over Tanya's face was something I couldn't neglect and, figuring how much I still owed her for being such a jackass and a terrible boyfriend these past few weeks, I decided tonight was as good as any other to start making up for my mistakes.

Smiling, I took her hand, held it with my own and led her towards the dance floor. I positioned ourselves not too far from where we were standing earlier, calculating the distance sitting between Bella and myself. I had to make sure it was enough to keep me away from any possible form of temptation. Feeling satisfied with the space I created for the both of us, I let myself ease up with the music, rocking back and forth in tune with the slow rhythm. Tanya opted not to strike a conversation this time, letting the sweet and soft melody of the song fill the silence, and I was more than happy to go along with her plan.

I swept my eyes over the innumerable couples that occupied the dance floor and easily found Rosalie among the swaying crowd. My heart immediately swelled with nothing but absolute bliss as I saw how contented she looked, her head comfortably nestled at the crook of Emmett's neck. Both of them seemed pretty much occupied, completely lost in their own little world, and anyone who still had the desire to live wouldn't have the guts to ruin such intimate moment.

I genuinely believed that my sister, more than anyone else, deserved to have only the best and I had no doubts that Emmett was the closest thing there was to suit her preferences. They were simply a perfect fit for each other; of that, I was positively sure.

When the song ended gracefully, the slow tempo steadily approaching into a stop, Tanya lifted her head from my chest and graced me with a smile. The unadulterated happiness shining in her eyes was making me feel guilty and less angry with myself at the same time—the two clashing emotions were infuriatingly confusing the crap out of me.

Tanya pulled me to our table as another catchy tune drifted inside the gym. With the way she tightly held my hand with hers, I knew my lame attempts to act as enthusiastic as I could didn't fool her. She saw right through the guise, the deception, and I'd be the biggest hypocrite of the century if I said it didn't worry me even a bit.

"Are you okay?" she asked as soon as we both settled in our seats. "You don't seem like yourself tonight."

"_Actually, no, I'm not. And it's all because of that beautiful girl, who's having quite a lovely conversation with my sister and bestfriend right now, sitting just a few tables away from us. Oh, and by the way, I hope you don't mind me ditching you for her."_ Right. That kind of response would surely earn me the 'best boyfriend of the year' award.

Though those words were already dangling on my tongue, burning and itching to be expressed, I resolved on placating her worries instead. "I'm fine. Just…a little exhausted, I think."

"Have you been sleeping late again?" she questioned, concern dripping in her voice. She reached out a hand towards my face, tracing the purple rings under my eyes with the lightest of touches, and patiently waited for my confirmation.

I nodded sheepishly in response, unable to voice out the real reason for staying up late at night. Telling your girlfriend how thoughts of another girl were keeping you up until the wee hours of the morning was just…horrible beyond belief. I heard her sigh beside me—whether it was for my lack of my sleep or my inexcusable behavior, I didn't know—before she spoke, "We could go home if you'd like to rest, you know."

"What? Of course not!" I all but exclaimed. I knew how excited she was to attend the school dance; I wasn't about to ruin this night with some pathetic excuse. "I'm okay. You really shouldn't worry about me."

"Are you sure? I could just—"

"Positive," I beamed a smile in her direction, hoping it could appease some of her worries. My little trick seemed to work perfectly as I saw her features ease in relief. "Hey, why don't you spend a little time with your friends for a while? You haven't even greeted them when we came in, right?"

"Well, yeah, but I'm sure—"

"Now, now. I won't be accepting any of that. I know how anxious you were for this occasion and I don't want you to sacrifice this evening babysitting me. It's not right."

"But, you'll be alone," she reasoned, an adorable pout adorning her face. "That's not right, either."

"Hey, I'll be perfectly fine staying here. But if it makes you happy, I could join you and your friends after a little while. Does that sound good?"

"Better," she answered, smiling. After giving me a quick kiss on the cheek, she practically hopped out of her chair and skipped her way towards a group of girls lingering at the other side of the gym. I intently watched Tanya for a few minutes, smiling and enjoying how animated she interacted with her friends, before deciding to turn my attention into something else.

A smile played on my lips as I suddenly caught the familiar sight of Jasper and Rosalie talking to each other, with Emmett busily stuffing his face with food while struggling to keep up with their conversation. I wasn't able to figure out what they were talking about as my eyes continued to rake around the gym on their own accord, unconsciously seeking out for the girl with mahogany hair and tantalizing brown eyes. My heart sank deep in my chest, disappointment racing through my veins as I realized Bella and Jacob were nowhere to be found.

God, what did I expect? Of course, it was more than likely for a couple to spend their time together in private, away from prying eyes and potential rumormongers. I shouldn't have even tried looking for her. Again.

I was in the middle of berating myself when I saw Alice running frantically towards their table, her features contorted into that of distraught and anger. She was like a raging ball of fire—burning and scorching in intensity as she took each step. As soon as she reached Jasper, she uttered something to him, short and impossibly quick for me to comprehend, and I immediately caught the notable change of expression in his face. His eyes widened, dangerously shadowed with a different kind of outrage I had never seen before, and his teeth clenched as he tried to respond to her.

My curiosity was piqued as my eyes trained in their direction, attentively watching their interaction with renewed interest. Jasper had the most unimaginable amount of patience a person could ever hope of having and the guy rarely got mad. I couldn't imagine anything that could possibly provoke this kind of reaction from him.

As soon as the two ran straight towards the gym's door, I hastily got up from my seat and sauntered to where Rosalie and Emmett were still standing. Seeing the same furious expressions on their face concerned me even more, my eagerness to know what was happening increasing ten-fold, so I wasted no time and directly asked, "Hey, what was that all about?"

Rosalie shifted to look at me, her forest green eyes drowning with worry as she answered, "It's…about Bella."

Panic immediately rose in my chest as soon as Bella's name slipped through her lips. Even without speaking, the distressed expression carved on her face was more than enough to clue me in and my heart constricted rather painfully as the most extreme possibilities wormed their way into my head. Did something happen to her? Was she hurt? Scathed? Wounded? Was she involved in some kind of accident?

"I know what you're thinking, Edd, and none of that happened, okay? She's physically fine. Jasper and Alice already took her home." I breathed out a sigh of relief at her statement. I couldn't deny how incredibly consoling it was, for my part, to know that she was safe.

It didn't take long before a new sense of worry simultaneously flooded through me again, her words now clearly echoing in my ears. "Wait, _physically_ fine? What do you mean?"

"Edward," she began, hesitating. "I really don't think I'm in the position to talk about it. Maybe you could ask Alice or Jasper instead? I'm sure they're more than capable to provide the answer to your question."

"But, Rose, you know I can't leave! Tanya—"

"I'll keep her company," Rosalie offered, cutting me off. "I could cover for you while you're gone. Just…try to be back as soon as you can, okay? I don't think I'll be able to stand her for a long time."

I couldn't help but snicker at that last part, amused at my sister's feeble attempt to hide her aversion towards Tanya. Rosalie smiled despite my unwarranted reaction and hugged me tight, her voice barely audible as she whispered into my ear, "Only do what your heart tells you."

I practically sprinted out of the gym as soon as she let me go, my feet furiously dragging me towards the direction of my Volvo. Buckling my seatbelt, I geared the car into reverse and hurriedly steered my way out of Forks High. The road only remained visible with the stream of light beaming from the headlights, keeping the pathway illuminated for my journey, and though my speedometer spoke of my dangerous speed, I still didn't think it was fast enough for me to get to Bella.

I was fairly aware of the limits I had crossed, of the restrictions I had deliberately ignored and forgotten this evening, but I was already past convincing myself that desiring for Bella's presence was wrong and borderline shameful. I was tired of seeking my way out of this situation, of creating ineffective rules to stay away from her. I just couldn't find the will to do them anymore.

By the time I reached Bella's place, Alice and Jasper were already outside, completely engrossed in the conversation they were having. I parked my car just in front of their house before stepping out, the aching need to check on her never wavering.

"Edward, man, what are you doing here?" Jasper asked as soon as he saw me approaching their direction.

"How's Bella? Is she okay?"

Jasper looked reluctant to answer my question, his mouth tightly shut closed to keep himself from speaking. I shifted my head to look at the pixie-like girl and, fortunately, she was more than glad to let me in on what was happening. "Frankly, she's…not doing well. I tried to convince her to let me stay but she just wouldn't budge. She's up in her room right now, probably sleeping or…crying."

Crying? Why was she crying?"What happened?"

"Jacob the jerk," she snarled, her petite body trembling with anger. "Bella and I saw him playing tongue hockey with some cheap-looking slut down at the parking lot. Can you believe the nerve of that guy?! God, he's a first class idiot, a fucking dumbass of the century, a stupid fool, a—"

"Baby, that's enough," Jasper reprimanded, cutting her off in mid-sentence. He held the little pixie by the waist and cradled her closer to him, in a very affectionate attempt to calm her down. Unsurprisingly, his plan seemed to work as Alice practically melted into a puddle with his gesture, her searing fits of fury gradually dying out.

The unbelievable calmness they both exuded wasn't helping me even the least bit in this situation. My blood still boiled, my body quaked with rage at the fact that Jacob, despite Bella's perfection and beauty, still found the reason to cheat behind her back. What he did was utterly unacceptable, inexcusable; it was possibly the most _hideous_ thing he could've done to her.

Bella, of all people, didn't deserve this. She had been nothing but a loving and supportive girlfriend to him and all he could do was repay her by breaking her heart and her trust. Jacob threw away everything I had hoped to have, taken the girl I had yearned to be with for granted and I knew, sooner or later, he'll be reproaching himself for every wrong decision he had made tonight. Quite honestly, I was _already_ looking forward for that glorious day to come.

"Edward." My head snapped in Alice's direction, hardly believing the recognizable calmness in her voice. How could she even act so coolly at a time like this? "I know you came all the way here just to comfort Bella and I really can't express how happy I am to know that, besides Jasper and I, someone also cares for her as much as we do. But…I think it's best if we leave her alone for now. Bella needs some time to figure out things on her own first, and I'm sure she'll come around after a few days or so. She's my bestfriend; I know how tough she really is."

"Yeah, man, don't worry. Bella's a lot stronger than you think," Jasper added reassuringly.

Even if I wanted to, I couldn't get myself to agree with them. Those words, though expressed with absolute certainty, still seemed inept to pacify my growing worries for Bella. I didn't think vain guarantees or assurances could ever sober me down tonight.

He and Alice proceeded to hop inside the red Ferrari, leaving me standing outside of Bella's house. My knees appeared to lock me in place, rendering me incapable of leaving the exact spot where I was staying, unmoving and unflinching. My eyes transfixed themselves on her window, silently wishing she'd draw the curtains and allow me to see her face.

Just _once_. Even for the last time this evening.

"We have to go, Edward," Jasper said, snapping me out of my trance.

Utterly defeated, I took one last glance at her window, hoping in vain that I could comfort the suffering girl behind the glass panes, and reluctantly turned on my heels. Alice was right. She needed time to herself, to think without anyone's disturbance or opinion, and I was more than willing to give it to her this time. I stepped inside the Volvo and drove my way towards nowhere in particular, leaving a significant part of me behind just for Bella.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Before anything else, I'd like to answer a few questions first in regards to why Bella acted the way she did last chapter. If anyone else needs me to answer their question, go ahead and send me a PM. Or include it in your review. ;D

**_Why is Bella reacting like that when she, herself, kissed Edward? Isn't that the same thing?_**  
- Well, no. First of all, Jacob kissed Jessica knowing fully well that it's not his girlfriend. But in Bella and Edward's situation, Bella only realized that she was kissing a complete stranger when she saw the the emerald orbs staring right back at her which, obviously, aren't Jacob's. To simplify it, Bella kissed Edward by accident. It was _not_ a deliberate or an intended action on both parts.

**_Why is Jacob so territorial with Bella when he's secretly going out with another girl?  
_**- It's only a front, a pretension to mask his infidelity. Jacob acted that way to keep Bella from having any more suspicions with his behavior.

So...yeah. I think that's about it. If I missed any other questions, including yours, then please remind me so and I promise to answer it in a PM.

Okay. I'm so very sorry for this late update...again. But, surely, the big surprises in EPOV of the school dance somehow made it up for the lost time, yeah? Who would've thought Edward was the mystery guy who was standing outside of Bella's house that night? Crazy. Haha. Anyway, to everyone who's wondering what the hell Jacob did after realizing Bella was nowhere to be found in the gym, don't worry, you'll get your answers pretty soon for he will eventually appear and explain himself in the next few chapters. Just be patient.

Don't ever forget to drop me a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. You know reviews are a million times better than having to wait outside someone's house and then being asked to leave without even catching a simple glimpse of that said someone. Aww. D; (Quite a convoluted question, yes, but you all know what I'm pointing out here.)

i'mxaxreader


	22. Ch 21: Revelations Leading to Resolution

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

Much love to my beta, **ReLeeS**, for still having the time to beta this chapter despite her busy schedule. She's awesome, and you know it. ;D

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Revelations Leading To Resolutions**

**BPOV**

I sat stiffly in my chair, unmoving and unblinking, my eyes never straying from the same direction for the past twenty minutes. The atmosphere crackled with palpable tension lingering inside the house, the almost tangible awkwardness increasing ten-fold at each passing minute; I was practically dying to escape the intensity of it all. My brain, however, was a complete blank and I couldn't seem to focus on anything due to my lack of sleep. Though Mama Beth's freshly baked waffles were deliciously sitting in front of me, their aroma temptingly wafting in the air, I still couldn't convince myself to take a bite. My stomach seemed to agree with me on that thought, as well.

"Did I already mention you look like shit today, Bella?"

Reflexively, I glared at the little pixie from across the table, slightly irritated by the fact that she never got tired of commenting on how horrible I looked this morning. It was rather a good thing that Charlie went out early today; I would've been reprimanded for my _unfriendly_ behavior if he saw me dragging Alice out of the house. That would probably cause an awful lot of trouble for my part.

"Yes, Alice. Just about a hundred times, actually, and you couldn't have pointed out the obvious any more than you already did," I responded, acerbic.

"Sorry about that," she said ruefully. "I just can't control my big mouth when I'm sitting from across someone who looks like they haven't had a good sleep for a century."

I winced unintentionally at her words, unable to stop my body from reacting as soon as the truth slipped right out of her mouth. After the big revelation from two nights ago, I was quite aware of the pitiable changes cropping up within my already fragile body. I looked sallower than normal, and the purple rings under my eyes started to deepen and clash vividly against my pallid skin. Sleep was becoming a rare opportunity for me, something that only came sporadically at certain points of the day, and grabbing whatever chance I could get was proving to be a lot harder than I thought.

"Well, that's not my fault!" I snapped, my voice coming out much harsher than I intended it to. "I didn't force you to visit me, did I? You had every option not to come here and see my pathetic, downhearted self, Alice, and yet you still chose to."

"Because I know my best friend needs me, even if she never admits it straight to my face."

I was speechless, greatly surprised with her response. I found myself at loss for words as her unwavering stare continued to pierce me from the inside out. Alice _always_ knew what to say to shut me up and that ability of hers never irritated me as much as it did now. She broke through my defenses without having to do any work at all and that little statement already had me staggering back in complete shock.

I hated the sense of conviction ringing clearly in her tone as she spoke, the confidence she exuded as though her assumption was nowhere close to being wrong, the smug smile plastered on her face as she held my gaze, mocking me, proving to me how frighteningly perceptive she really was. But most of all, I hated admitting to myself how her words truly affected me, how they stabbed my heart with the irrefutable truth like a sharp knife.

She was right. Of course, she _always_ was.

"Please, Bella. You're the only best friend I have now. Surely, you didn't expect me to just stay away and pretend like I didn't even care, did you?" she asked, a hint of pain and disappointment now lacing in her words.

As much as I wanted to confirm her suspicions with a simple _yes_, I held my tongue and controlled myself, opting for a slight shake of my head instead. A barely noticeable frown simultaneously plastered itself on my face as I thought of Alice going out of her way again just to rescue my helpless self from misery. It was already one thing to have her listen to my constant whining; having the little pixie trouble herself so much with my problems when she had her own to mind about was another thing entirely.

I was feeling awfully indebted with each passing second, and it took everything in me to drive the unpleasant sensation out of my system.

My attention was suddenly caught by a plateful of waffles being pushed in front of me, Mama Beth's exceptional batter cakes still looking as appetizing as they were before. I looked up and saw Alice's gaze fixed on my direction, her blue eyes pleading and drowning with warmth as she spoke, "You really need to eat, Bells. I'll be less worried if you take at least one for breakfast. Please?"

Sighing, I reached out, grabbed one from the almost overflowing plate and took a bite, hoping my reluctant surrender to her request could appease her worries. Luckily, my submission seemed to work wonders in my favor as I saw her lips twitched into a small smile, somewhat relieving me in return as well.

Quickly albeit hesitantly, I continued to munch on my waffle, not really bothering to chew before swallowing each bite. I knew the sooner I finished eating, the sooner she'll get off my back. And it was simply the _very_ thing I was hoping for.

Pulling me away from my thoughts, her next question almost made me cough the food back up in surprise. "So…have you had any time to think yesterday?"

I had invested a great deal of time convincing myself that falsifying the facts was the best course of action in this situation. But, with Alice being the annoyingly perceptive pixie that she was, I knew any attempts of downplaying the truth was definitely futile. And so, with a dreadful sense of moroseness, I shook my head for a response. I trained my eyes anywhere but her face, not wanting to see the disappointed expression that was surely gracing her features at this point.

Though I had the whole of yesterday all to myself, away from anyone's judgment and self-righteous opinions, I was still rendered incapable to organize my thoughts about my failed relationship. All my attempts of thinking everything through only ended up with me staring into nothingness, completely spacing out beyond belief. That_ or_ I would sometimes find myself plainly not doing anything at all.

I snorted. You couldn't imagine how _productive_ this weekend really was.

Oddly enough, my futile attempts to sort everything turned out rather _comforting_ in a certain unimaginable way. They saved me the heartache of facing the undeniable fact that I was, no doubt, a wimp. A coward. A runaway. Overlooking Jacob's growing indifference towards me—and our relationship entirely—over the past couple of weeks was a mistake. Not confronting him, or even asking him what was really going on was absolutely a fault.

But sitting in the corner while desperately reassuring my oblivious self that nothing was out of the ordinary? It was just plain _stupid_.

No matter how hard I tried to quell my concerns, I still knew, though unconsciously, that something was wrong between Jacob and me. It was the fear of having my assumptions confirmed, of having to accept the fact that I had given up quite a lot for absolutely nothing, that held me back from doing the right things. It was the unnerving thought of being insufficient for someone that had me cowering away from figuring out the truth much earlier. I would've acted primarily on my instincts if only I knew things would turn out this way.

"Bella, you shouldn't be too hard on yourself like this," she said, her voice achingly soft and pained. "Whatever happened between you and Jacob, none of that is your fault, okay? You did everything you could to save your relationship."

I feverishly shook my head, unable to contain myself from disagreeing with her. "It still wasn't enough to keep us from falling apart."

"Hey, you know that's not true. Your efforts were way beyond just being enough; I can attest to that. You had given him more than what you can offer and you had willingly fulfilled more than your share in your relationship, Bell. Intelligent guys won't let that kind of girl walk away from their lives. And you should know by now that Jacob's absolutely_ not_ one of them. Trust me; he's a first class idiot to let you go."

Even though overwhelmed with grief, I still managed to flash a small smile in the pixie's direction, feeling downright thankful for letting me have a glimpse of her thoughts. Alice was probably the most insightful person out of everyone I knew in Forks and it was rather terrifying how she was obviously becoming more and more like Mama Beth with each passing day.

Finishing the last bite of my waffle, I got up from my seat and trudged towards the living room, my feet dragging me with each heavy step. It didn't take long before Alice soon followed, her tiny frame occupying the vacant seat beside me on the sofa. The air was getting heavier with suspense and apprehension as each tedious second ticked by, neither of us speaking nor even attempting to do so. I knew she was waiting for me to crack, to spill out every coherent thought left inside my head, and though I didn't really know where to start, I still opted to give it a try. For the sake of mine and Alice's sanity.

"I…don't know what to do, Ali," I confessed, breaking the silence, my voice thick and barely audible. "It's not that I don't want to talk to Jake because, believe me, I honestly _do_. I just…I don't think I'll be able to hold myself together really well if it eventually comes to that point. And, god, I really don't want to end up sobbing like a baby in front of him."

Because, I knew for sure, ending things between us would bring me to tears. Really, I should've been prepared for this, what with the weakening stability of our relationship and everything else transpiring in between, but I wasn't expecting for it to happen so soon. I was willing to put everything aside for him, for the sake of our waning commitment, but my intentions didn't seem enough to save what was still left of us.

Alice pulled me away from my thoughts as she comfortingly held my hand, enclosing it with her own as she spoke, "I understand your point, Bell, and I know how hard this might be for you. But if you seriously want to move forward, you _have_ to talk to him very soon, whether you like it or not. I don't think keeping this in abeyance would be of any help."

I nodded glumly, her words gradually sinking in and making sense. Probably for the umpteenth time this morning, Alice was right once again. If I wanted to make _any_ progress at all, I really had to get on my feet and start swallowing my fears and ignoring my worries. I had to stop locking myself inside the house. I had to desist from moping and wallowing pathetically in misery with every ridiculous chance I got.

I _needed_ to snap out of the grievous state I was helplessly stuck in.

And just like that, my brain started to come up with a few possible ways on how to approach Jake regarding our situation, each one fueled with renewed resoluteness. I strived to push the looming idea of possible failure at the back of my head, neglecting anything that could hold me back from my plans once again, and just directed all of my focus into something more positive and consoling for my part.

"Wait; has Jacob tried to contact you or even see you since Friday night?" Alice suddenly asked, her tone dripping with nothing but abhorrence as she spoke of his name.

"Well, yes, he called me a couple of times but my coward, little self thought I still needed time to process my thoughts before I could actually face him." I grimaced involuntarily. I could possibly have the worst case of cowardice there was among many others. "As for your other question, I'm not really sure but…I thought I heard you and Jasper talking to him before you guys left me that evening."

"Oh," she responded. It only took a second or two before her face brightly lit up, startling me with her abrupt change of disposition. She looked…pensive for a moment, as though something of great importance just dawned on her and I found myself ridiculously anticipating for her next words.

"Wow. You still heard that?" I nodded, my eyes casting downwards. I didn't hear, much less understand, what they were talking about that night but my non-verbal admission still made me feel like I was an eavesdropper nonetheless. "Well, that wasn't Jacob."

My chocolate browns quickly lifted their gaze, meeting Alice's ocean blue eyes for a transient moment. It took quite a while before I could spit out one measly word for a response. "What?" I croaked, unable to believe what I just heard.

"That. Wasn't. Jacob," she repeated, enunciating each word.

"Then, who were you—"

"Edward."

My eyes widened, my heart thumped incredibly fast and loud at the name that slipped through her lips. Downright taken aback by her answer, I couldn't decide fast enough whether my ears were deceiving me or not. Different thoughts were running amok inside my head as I stared directly at Alice, searching and scrutinizing her face for any possible sign that could tell me how ridiculous of a joke this really was.

The stern expression gracing her features definitely told me that this_ wasn't_.

With a force so strong it knocked my brain around in my skull; realization finally dawned on me, his name echoing much clearer in my ears than before.

That voice, that tender yet agitated sound that filled my ears while I was busy crying my eyes out, while both of my lungs struggled and pleaded for air—it was _his. _It had been no one else but _him._

"Why was E-Edward here?" I finally asked, my brain gradually wrapping around the sound of his name. Fear and excitement were both starting to set in, breaking through my system in one effortless blow, and I couldn't help but quail at whatever answer I could get from her.

"For you, of course," she replied, matter-of-factly. "I think your friend, Rosalie, who is fashionably perfect by the way, kind of clued him in on what was happening, so he came by to check how you were doing. You know, now that I'm thinking about it, I actually find it very sweet. Don't you?"

I tried my hardest to ignore that last part of her response. "Did you…tell him what happened?"

I was practically praying to whatever deity existed that Alice had controlled her usual chatterbox self and didn't breathe a word to him. _If_ such thing was even possible.

"Well, I kind of…slipped a couple of things maybe," she retorted sheepishly. A look of horror immediately crept its way onto my face, my jaw hanging open as soon as those words hit me like a wrecking ball.

Oh, how the gods really _loved _me right now.

I groaned loudly. "Oh, God. What did you tell him, Alice?"

"Hmmm," she started, feigning concentration. Her lips were pursed, her finger continuously drumming at the side of her chin as though my simple question_ really_ made her think. "Well, aside from unabashedly regarding Jacob as the biggest living jerk of the century, I basically told Edward how we found that idiot shoving his tongue down the throat of some cheap-looking slut at the parking lot. Nothing more, nothing less."

I could feel my eyes bulging right out of their sockets the moment she delivered those words. My brain cleared out in just a fraction of a second, every thought I might've had over the past couple of minutes instantly flying right out of my head at her little rant. God, why must she spill everything to him like that?

"Ali, you shouldn't have done that!" I wailed, my voice reaching a few octaves higher than usual. I buried my head in my hands, feeling beyond mortified that Edward probably knew the whole story by now, and willed the ground to just open up and swallow me whole.

"Why not? I mean, after all his efforts to come here and check on you, I think it was the least thing I could do for him."

"I really do understand what you're saying, Alice," I breathed a deep sigh, making sure my emotions were still in check, before continuing, "But you shouldn't just go around blabbering my problem to other people like it's the most natural thing to do in the world! You know me more than anyone else, Ali—I don't need a lot of people sympathizing for my pathetic self."

It was bad enough to have two of my friends already feeling sorry for me; I absolutely didn't need Edward's pity to remind me how miserable I was.

I was more than capable of doing that on my own, thank you very much.

"God, Bella, why must you be so difficult?" she asked, exasperated. "First of all, he didn't drive all the way here just to see you wallow in tears or to show pity for you—I think he never had that intention in the first place, anyway. Second, I willingly told him what happened because I saw how truly worried he was that night. I swear to God, Bell, that boy really cares for you; I just know he does."

I feverishly shook my head, reluctant to take in every bit of her statement. Her words were too much for me to handle. Really, how could he even _care _for me when all I did the entire time was push him away? Ignore him and act like I didn't even know his name?

It just didn't seem…possible.

Even with my typical pessimistic attitude, I still couldn't get over the fact that it was really_ Edward_ who came to my house that night and not Jacob. It was quite ridiculous, realizing how that simple thought was more than enough to hurl me into a whirlwind of emotional turmoil. It brought a strange sense of satisfaction, glum, fury, and stabbing guilt racing through my veins, crashing over me like a storming tsunami all at the same time.

I couldn't move nor speak, my body easily overpowered by the feral clash of sensations bursting right through my chest. Instinctively, I grasped the remaining wisp of my sanity, securely trapping it between my fingertips as though my whole life depended on it, and willed myself to be as sensible as I could possibly can. I was just about to drown in my thoughts until Alice's question pierced through my consciousness.

"Tell me something, Bell. Why are you treating_ him_ like this?" This she asked, I thought, without any malice. The inquisitiveness ringing in her tone told me how genuinely curious she was and I couldn't blame her. After being unbearably reserved all this time, Alice simply had every reason to be.

I tilted my head down, my mouth tightly shut as she continued, "Because…I honestly don't understand, Bella. One day, you were unbelievably best buddies with him, and then the next you're asking me to beg Jasper to do everything he can just to keep Edward away from you. God, this is seriously confusing the hell out of me. What in the world is going on with you two?"

I bit my tongue, hard and bearably painful; desperately hoping that this feeble attempt could restrain the biting urge to just spill each and every detail to Alice. Today just _wasn't_ the right time to do it. Though I knew exactly what to say, I realized I didn't have even the slightest inkling on how I could, and should, deliver my unthinkable revelations. Besides, with my rather _uncompromised_ situation with Edward, I also didn't think doing so would deem appropriate.

After all his efforts to see me even in my worst, the idea of not expressing my utmost gratitude for _everything_ he had done just felt absolutely rude and unforgivable. And, maybe, while I was at it, I could chip in a few apologies for acting so abrupt and for treating him like the bubonic plague for the past couple of weeks.

Already, my heart swelled with nothing but hope and yearning for his forgiveness.

With a plan already forming inside my head, I turned my attention back to Alice and replied, "I…can't tell you everything right now, Ali." She huffed in disappointment, complete dejection shining in her warm, blue eyes. I hastily took the opportunity to finish my response before she could even utter a single word, "But I promise to give you every miniscule detail once I have everything fixed. I just need to do something really, _really _important first. You don't mind the waiting, though, right?"

Her brows scrunched up in confusion, but the genuine smile that lighted her face afterward told me she didn't. As I sat on the couch, feeling more comfortable now than I'd ever been, I let my mind wander again, going through option after option, seeking every possible alternative in hopes to find the easiest way to claim his forgiveness.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I'm so very sorry for the late update again. Real life has been holding me back from writing these past few weeks and I barely have enough time to sit down and write anymore. But I'm really trying my damnedest to get back on track for you guys so, please, just hang on tight and stay with me.

Anyway, consider this chapter as a build-up for the next big one. I just wanted to give you guys a little Bella-Alice interaction before something else happens in the story. If you have any questions regarding this chapter, please don't hesitate to PM me or, better yet, include it in your review. And also, I've already started writing the next chapter and it'll probably be twice as long as this one (3,618 words, to be exact.) so I hope everyone could still be patient while I'm still working on it. I promise it'll be worth all the wait. ;D

**Fic Recommendation: **If you are looking for a good read, then you should go check out '_Indecent Affairs' _by birobird93. It really is a fantastic story with lots of twists and surprises. With a handful of lemons on the side, as well. Seriously, it's one great fic worthy of your time.

Oh! Another thing, I've spent quite a bit of my time yesterday writing a small part of what Edward's past was like and I'm thinking probably a lot of you, if not everyone, would be interested to read even a simple glimpse of what he had been through before. So, here's a sweet deal: Drop me a review for this chapter and I'd gladly send you the sneak peek. Thanks! ;D

i'mxaxreader


	23. Ch 22: Dreams and Apologies

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

Much love for my beta, **ReLeeS**, who tells me how good my chapters are even when I think they're really not, who keeps on doing a great job on betaing even when I totally suck at writing, who still finds time to rectify my grammatical errors despite her busy schedule. Because, yes, she's just awesome like that. 3

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Two: Dreams and Indispensable Apologies

**EPOV**

"_Hey! Did you hear about Lauren's rumored nose job last week?"_

"_Can you believe it? He really kissed me last night!"_

"_Man, we would've won if he didn't miss the last two shots…"_

"…_yeah, James finished the game with an awesome touchdown!"_

"_There's a big sale in Port Angeles today! God, I'm dying to buy this…"_

My features contorted into that of annoyance, a scowl creeping its way onto my face as the jumbled voices continued to echo within the four walls of the classroom. Literature class wasn't to start for at least ten more minutes and, apparently, almost everyone was taking advantage of the free time they still had left. To my chagrin, the ear-piercing noise went on without a stop, never dwindling in volume. If possible, it was only growing louder and louder by the _second_.

Greatly disinterested with the trivial chatters and mindless gossips going on around me, I stared at nothing in particular, letting obliviousness suck me in. Throwing myself into a limbo—it was something I already was used to doing and, at this point, it was also proving to be quite a favorable option for my part. The rowdy cacophony gradually receded into a soft hum, the overlapping voices now becoming barely audible, until everything, even the most minimal sound, just faded into thin air.

In my mind, there was nothing but sheer tranquility surrounding me.

But my moment of peace didn't last long enough for my sake. Two torturously slow minutes had passed and, already, I was quickly dying with dreadful boredom again. God, why couldn't time just roll by fast enough to save my sanity?

Exasperated, I settled lazily onto my seat, my ass nearly dangling at the rear end of the chair as I allowed my thoughts to consume every part of me. The very first image that popped into my mind reflexively made me wince in distress—it was of me just returning from Bella's house, the defeated expression painted on my face, clear and glaringly obvious as reflected in my sister's worry-tinted eyes.

It was nowhere near my intention to let anyone, _especially_ Rosalie, know of my dejection. But with her perceptive nature, I knew she was more than capable of seeing right through my pretentious façade without really exerting so much of an effort. She could be frighteningly sharp when she wanted to be and, quite frankly, hiding things from her was indubitably futile. It was proving to be a rather ambitious goal to accomplish, as well.

Thankfully, I had managed to compose myself in front of Tanya, just enough to keep her worries and suspicions at bay. I basically relied to extremes to get me through the rest of the night—making sure to plaster a small smile on my face every once in a while, faking the enthusiasm I was supposed to feel for such special occasion. I just didn't want to ruin that night for her, even when mine was already ruined right from the start.

The mental projection ended just as fast as it came to my mind. Just seconds after, a horrendous thought, instead of a vivid image, relentlessly wormed its way inside my head, torturously slow and provoking for my liking. If thinking about Jacob's infidelity already angered the hell out of me, then picturing it, imagining the scenario as though I were seeing it through _my_ eyes, only made me even more furious.

My fists clenched and unclenched in an attempt to appease the raging seethe burning inside me but, no matter how hard I tried, I could still feel the fierce anger emanating from every bone in my body. That inexplicable desire to shake Jacob out of his wits, to make him take back what he had done to hurt Bella; it was practically overpowering me, coursing through my veins ruthlessly.

I didn't know Jacob that well nor had I been acquainted with him more than once, but my lack of association with the guy never excused me from judging his personality. What he did was enough to speak for itself.

Then, staggeringly, like a camera rolling on its film, another thought came rushing into my head right after the next one, leaving me barely enough time to compose myself. This time, instead of anger, I was filled with indescribable worry as I remembered myself standing outside of Bella's house, intently gazing at her window as though my longing stare could bore right through the glass panes. The fierce yearning to see her face, to make sure that she was alright kept me rooted in my position, my knees locking me securely in place. Everything I had felt that night flooded through me again, each and every emotion as fresh and striking as before.

Melancholy, determination, relief and fury all wrapped up in one bulky package.

After having quite a lot of days thinking about my thoughtless action, I felt completely mortified with my unnatural impulsiveness. Sure, I had nothing but the purest intentions when I came up to Bella's house that evening but I never really considered how my reckless behavior could appeal to another person, to someone other than myself.

_To her._

Ridiculous as it may seem, I couldn't help but feel a million times more worried than before. I didn't have any idea what her reactions would be like once she finds this out. Will she hate me for not having the strength to stay away? Will she distance herself even further because of my ill-considered manner? Or will her intense loathe gradually wane with my gesture?

I sure hoped, more than anything else, that it'd be the last among the three possibilities.

"Hey, Cullen!" I reflexively tilted my head up, immediately snapping out of my thoughts at the sound of my name. I resisted the urge to lock myself back in my own little world when I recognized the blond-haired boy standing right in front me.

Mike _leave-me-the-hell-alone _Newton.

"Hey, what's up?" I replied, trying yet miserably failing in my feeble attempt at nonchalance.

Ever since Ben relayed to me how Mike just kept on pestering Bella after I had transferred back to my own class, I'd made it my own personal mission to stay at least a foot away from him. Just in case I lose my control and ruin _his_ chance for self-preservation.

Even with a lot of things rummaging through my head, I still didn't miss the obvious fact that I was irrationally harboring a rather intense _dislike_ for the boy.

"Nothing, man. Just thought I'd ask how Friday night went for you and your date."

I stared at him, trying to figure out if there was some hidden point in our conversation. I didn't have any idea why he was suddenly acting _this _interested about something he shouldn't really give a damn about. But seeing as he won't leave without receiving any response from me, I was compelled to humor the guy, "It was okay. Had a few dances with my girl before the night officially ended. Nothing unusual, really." _Yeah, right. 'Nothing unusual' my ass. _"How 'bout you and Jessica?"

He shrugged, a disgruntled look written on his face. "If that girl hadn't been disappearing and then showing up basically out of nowhere all throughout the night, I guess it would've gone pretty okay."

I nodded, not out of pity or sympathy, but simply because I didn't know if there were any other appropriate responses I could offer him at this point. I felt bad for him but, quite frankly, I really couldn't blame Jessica for how she acted. I mean, if I were in her place, I probably would've done the _same_ thing.

Out of hatred and pure resentment, of course.

Mike was about to say something and make our little conversation even more pointless than it already was when Mr. DeTamble finally, _finally_ came in through the front door. I couldn't thank the heavens enough for my incredible luck. The blond-haired boy quickly scrambled to get to his own seat, the students moving as fast as their feet could take them, while the professor settled in front of the whole class.

"Today, we will be discussing Chapter 21 of _The Little Prince. _So, everyone, get your reading materials and turn them to page 62," he announced in his sonorous voice, his tattered copy of the said book held firmly in his grasp.

Grumbles and complaints followed almost instantly, filling the room with incoherent cries of protest as soon as we were informed of our activity for the day. I couldn't hold back the grimace quickly plastering itself on my face at their ridiculous attitude. Such typical reactions. Was there even someone out there, besides my family, who had the same passion for reading as I?

My gut feeling told me there was _none._

Wanting to veer myself away from the frustrated feeling, I reached for my bag instead and eagerly dug inside, my fingers curling around the little thin book written by Antoine De Saint-Exupéry. As Mr. DeTamble began to narrate the chapter, so did the entire class.

_The fox gazed at the little prince, for a long time._

"_Please—tame me!" he said._

"_I want to, very much," the little prince replied. "But I have not much time. I have friends to discover, and a great many things to understand."_

"_One only understands the things that one tames," said the fox. "Men have no more time to understand anything. They buy things all ready made at shops. But there is no shop anywhere where one can buy friendship, and so men have no friends anymore. If you want a friend, tame me…"_

"_What must I do, to tame you?" asked the little prince._

"_You must be very patient," replied the fox. "First you will sit down at a little distance from me—like that—in the grass. I shall look at you out of the corner of my eye, and you will say nothing. Words are the source of misunderstandings. But you will sit a little closer to me, everyday…"_

Every bit of my attention was held captive by the book I held in my hands, my gaze never meandering in any other direction but in front of me. I had finished reading it ages ago yet now, as I perused over this literature's content, devouring every word and every phrase, I felt as though I was reading it for the first time all over again. It was such an exhilarating feeling.

As my eyes thoroughly scanned each page, the realization of what this chapter was all about hit me like a wrecking ball, the sheer force of which completely knocking the wind out of me. Everything in my surroundings simultaneously faded into the background, Mr. DeTamble's voice, alongside many others, gradually ebbing away as I found myself alone with nothing but my thoughts to ponder upon.

The circumstance in which the little prince and the fox were involved greatly resembled the situation I had with Bella. Just like the two fictional characters, we also started out as mere strangers, bound by a kiss that neither of us had ever expected, and unconsciously worked our way until we became friends. Every single day of the first week I sat beside her during Mr. Banner's Biology class was like a building process, inadvertently taking baby steps towards something new, something big. SomethingI wasn't really prepared for to happen.

And now that certain unimaginable things were already happening way beyond our control, I had to hold on tight to the only thing that could probably help me stay sane at this point: _Patience._ Just like what the fox had advised to the little prince—I had to be patient. I had to let things happen in their own time, in their own way.

If Bella and I were meant to be friends, we _will_ be. At some point or another.

The loud shrill of the bell suddenly rang throughout the whole of Forks High, effectively pulling me away from my hopeful thoughts. Before I could even get up from my seat, about half of students were already piling in front of the door with their book bags in tow, apparently eager as hell to move out of the classroom. Christ, what was it with lunch breaks that excite them so much?

Shaking my head in disbelief, I proceeded to toss my book bag over my shoulder before following the much smaller crowd stepping out of the room. I was ridiculously hyperaware of everything that surrounded me as I continued to linger around the hallway. I kept my eyes wide open, my head turning in every possible direction, hoping I wouldn't _accidentally _bump into anyone with long mahogany hair or tantalizing chocolate brown eyes.

Right. With Forks Highschool's student population count, I seriously had a slim to none chance of that happening.

If I was being honest with myself though, I _really_ wanted to see Bella. The intense yearning to know how she was doing after last Friday night was inexplicably overwhelming, making it even harder for me to put the burning feeling aside. I was practically struggling hard not to consider the crazy idea of searching for Bella right at this very moment.

It took every ounce of my willpower to force my feet to take another direction.

Instead of heading straight towards the school canteen, which was probably bursting with throngs and throngs of people by now, I opted to spend the entire lunch break in the parking lot, inside the confines of my silver Volvo. I just didn't want to risk even the most imperceptible chance of running into her and hiding behind quite a handful of cars seemed like the safest option there was for me. Taking fast and long strides, I managed to reach my car in no less than two minutes.

As soon as I hopped inside, taking the front seat and relishing in its comfort, I reached out and turned the stereo on, Tokio Hotel's _Automatic_ momentarily replacing the muddled thoughts inside my head. I closed my eyes, bobbing my head in tune with every beat of the song, and willfully allowed the music to pull me in. I needed a quick escape from the world, from my thoughts, from _myself,_ and music was the only thing that could satiate that never-ending need, that all-consuming necessity for constant distraction.

_Each step you make  
__Each breath you take  
__Your heart, your soul,  
__Remote controlled  
__This life is so sick  
__You're automatic to me_

As the first song slowly approached to an end, three long yet faint raps on my glass window simultaneously pierced through my consciousness, effectually bursting my little bubble of transitory stillness. I was planning to pay no heed to the unwanted noise, thinking it could only be Jasper or Emmett wanting to annoy the hell out of me, but that plan quickly turned into shambles as another set of raps, only louder this time, wormed their way into my ears.

Christ, can't a guy have a bit of a time for himself without anyone's disturbance?

Dead-set on killing Emmett or Jasper if this irritating person currently tapping on my window turned out to be either one of them, I opened my eyes and was surprised to see the deepest pools of chocolate brown staring right back at me.

**BPOV**

I was practically leaping, squeezing myself among the multitude of people as I coursed my way through the busy hallway, my feet taking me as fast as they could towards my chosen destination. I was planning to get this little mission done and over with before the end of the day but with a voracious, food-craving mob blocking my way, it would probably take more than determination and a barely completed speech to help me accomplish my goal.

God, finding Edward among the three hundred and fifty-seven students of Forks Highschool was proving to be a lot harder than I thought.

And the idea that Jacob was also probably looking for me didn't help my already arduous situation. I had to be extra careful to avoid all the possible chances of bumping into him. Because, really, I just couldn't imagine myself dealing with two complicated things at the _same_ time.

With renewed vigor, I continued weaving through the crowd, my pace not dropping even a bit. As soon as I stepped inside the canteen, my eyes immediately raked around the overcrowded space, searching and fervently wishing I could spot his usual mop of bronze tousled hair or his arresting emerald eyes. I shifted my glance to his usual table, half-expecting to see him sitting with a bunch of his jock friends and the usual cheerleaders that joined them, but instantly felt disappointed to find not even the slightest trace of him.

After spending quite some time of thoroughly convincing myself that Edward wasn't anywhere in the school canteen, I stormed my way out as fast as I came in. It wasn't long before I found myself moving again, my feet practically screaming in protest as they persevered on dragging me towards nowhere in particular. I didn't exactly know where I was going, nor did I have any idea where to look for him but I continued my seemingly unproductive quest nevertheless.

I moved past one classroom after the other, the need to see him right at this very moment overpowering any rational thought I might've had a few hours ago. The burning hope that I could find him before the end of lunch break was quickly dousing with every empty room I kept passing by along the way. And, to my chagrin, I was also swiftly running out of ideas on where I could find Edward. It pained me to admit it, but the situation itself was enough to put me on the brink of giving up.

Where in the world could he possibly be at this hour?

Walking rather aimlessly, I was barely conscious of the fact that I had actually reached the parking lot until a variety of cars and a few vacant lot spaces came into view. Glancing around, I realized the vast open space was almost deserted at this time, with only a sporadic amount of people loitering under the unbelievable scorching heat of the sun instead of the small town's usual dark, heavy clouds. For the first time since I began seeking for him, my lips pulled up into an actual smile; it seemed like even Forks' dreary weather favored on my side today.

With this boosting idea in mind, I began my search once again, my gaze automatically landing on Edward's sleek silver Volvo as the light bouncing off the shiny exterior effortlessly drew my attention. My face fell, my hopes crashing down for the umpteenth time today as I realized he was nowhere near his car nor was he anywhere in the school parking lot, too. I was about to turn on my heels and resume my search for him inside when, suddenly, a fleeting, almost unnoticeable movement inside his car caught my eye.

I was deciding whether or not I should march all the way to his lot and check if there was someone occupying that ostentatious vehicle of his. My poor brain started working double time as it came up with a few safe, passable hunches of its own—maybe Rosalie decided to tag along and wait inside the car? Or Esme? Carlisle? Tanya? Or it could also pretty much be an animal, like a lizard just crawling its way onto the Volvo's window?

As my guesses turned out to be incredulously nonsensical, the other possibility that, maybe, my eyes were only playing tricks on me sounded even more appealing at this point.

Before I could even come up with a decision, I suddenly found myself approaching the Volvo's direction, my body apparently disagreeing with my idea of going back inside the school building. It took me almost five whole minutes and a couple of stumbles to reach Edward's car, my face going from pale to beet-red at my own clumsiness and lack of coordination.

If this was a talent, then it was definitely _humiliating_ to show it off. I mean, seriously, no one else could _expertly_ trip over their own feet while walking other than me.

When my movements halted into a stop, I couldn't help the gasp that instantly slipped through my lips as I finally stood before his car's front seat side, the sight that captured my whole attention effectively rendering me speechless—there, sitting as comfortably as he can, was Edward, his calm yet impossibly rigid exterior quickly catching my interest.

How could one look so peaceful yet so tensed at the same time?

His eyes were tightly shut closed, keeping me out from the mesmerizing brilliance of his emerald irises, and the crease on his forehead was distinctively marking his face. He looked weary, distraught; as though he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders and just the idea that I was _partly_ the reason for his poignant state was enough to send a tidal wave of guilt crashing over me.

I fervently shook my head, driving the bad feeling away and reminding myself of the sole reason why I was out looking for him. As I stood in my place, staring at him until the frown of his brows gradually disappeared; I knew I had to do it. I simply _couldn't_ put this off for another day.

Bringing my arm forward, I lightly tapped on his window, still feeling a bit reluctant to disturb Edward at his most peaceful moment. His ears didn't seem to pick up the slight knocking noises I'd made, noticing how he never even shifted in his seat, so I brazenly tried the second time, exerting a much greater effort than my last attempt. When I finally, _successfully_, got his attention, I couldn't have been more prepared for the reaction I would receive.

My heart nearly leapt out of my chest when I saw the irritation smoldering in his emerald orbs, the striking emotion directed at me roughly making my knees tremble in fear. God, this was _definitely_ a bad idea. Maybe I should've picked another time than today.

As I was about to turn back and sprint my way towards the school building, Edward's features immediately shifted a hundred eighty degrees—his eyes widened considerably, all traces of his earlier annoyance now gone, the expression painted on his face only resembled that of relief, confusion, and utter shock. I saw him blink a few times, as though I was some kind of apparition standing before him and he was, somehow, expecting me to poof any minute. I would've laughed at his ridiculous expression if only I could find even the smallest reason to.

Utterly convinced that his eyes weren't fooling him, Edward finally made a move to get out of his car, the same staggered expression still carved on his face. For one ephemeral moment, time seemed to stop as we stood facing each other, neither one speaking nor moving, our eyes, forest green meeting chocolate brown, only trained on the person standing right in front of us.

My brain momentarily ceased to function as I grabbed the chance to take a closer look at him, every single thing I had wanted to talk to him about all came flying right out of the window—he appeared just the same like always yet, at the same time, also entirely different. His emerald eyes were still as piercing as before, but the emotion burning deep behind those endless depths of green was nothing like I'd ever seen nor understood. His face, though marred with a conflicted expression, was still as flawless and alluring as it always had been.

"Bella," he finally breathed, his velvety voice breaking through the thick silence hovering over us. It had been long since I last heard him spoke and my ears seemed to perk up as soon as they recognized the gentleness of his tone.

I awkwardly shifted my weight from one foot to another, completely at loss for words as I stood before him. I didn't know how to acknowledge his greeting and, if for some odd, rarely occurring chance that I knew how, I couldn't seem to find my voice to utter it aloud. Drawing a deep breath, I gathered all my remaining courage and willed the words to slip right out of my mouth.

"Can we, um, talk?" I asked shyly, my voice coming out as a terrible squeak. Not wanting to make him feel like he was compelled to accept my invitation, I hastily added, "If you have time, that is."

I didn't know how long I waited but it felt like years—when, really, it was only a matter of seconds—before I heard his reply, "Sure. I-I have time. Do you, uh, prefer to sit on the bench or…something?"

As I heard him stumble on his own words, I couldn't hold back the smile that pulled at the corners of my mouth. It was a bit relieving to know he was just as nervous as I was. "Sitting on the bench sounds nice."

After flashing me a smile in return, Edward and I walked away from his car, pacing side by side through the desolate parking lot as we headed towards the vacant wooden benches. The short walk was _nowhere_ near comfortable or easy. The few steps we each had taken were heavy with uneasiness, the atmosphere almost crackling with palpable tension as we moved simultaneously in silence.

It wasn't long when we finally spotted the exact, same bench we had occupied before, the site still overlooking the expanse of towering trees nearby. The first—and last—time we came here felt like it only happened a few days ago when, really, it had been three weeks or so since we found this place. So much had already transpired in that seemingly long amount of time and, as I found myself attempting to mend the mistakes I had made, I realized things weren't the same as they were before.

Well. For me, anyway.

As Edward settled on the right and I on the left, leaving a considerable distance sitting between us, an overwhelming sense of apprehension instantly flooded through me. Nervousness started to kick in, the apology speech I had practiced the day prior now seemingly bogging down my throat, and I felt ten times edgier than ever. Spikes of dreadful fear continued to shoot through me as seconds of eerie silence quickly rolled by, my heart thudding impossibly loud in my ears as I struggled to get the words past the huge lump in my throat.

I inwardly kicked myself for suddenly having second-doubts about my intention. Though the idea of running away from this awkward situation was absolutely tempting, I knew it wouldn't be of any help in my part. And it would be completely unfair for Edward, as well. After my unforgivable showcase of behavior in the past, he deserved nothing but a proper apology from me and I realized I was in no place to deny him that.

Steeling myself, I shifted in my seat to face him and brazenly uttered the first thing I had on my mind, "I'm truly sorry, Edward."

**EPOV**

To say that I was shocked would be the greatest understatement of the year.

I didn't know how to make sense of what was happening anymore. Just an hour ago, I had arrived at the realization that Bella and I will, somehow, be friends again whenever time permitted us to be. I had willingly obliged on giving her enough space, just like what Alice had suggested for me to do, and I was prepared to wait until she'd talk to me. Yet now, here she was, biting her lower lip and looking all nervous as she settled just inches away from me, taking me by surprise once again.

I couldn't help but smile inwardly at the sudden turnabout of events.

Even though things were going pretty smoothly, my mind was still battling whether everything was really happening at this very moment or if this was only a mere figment of my seemingly creative imagination. I was tempted to pinch myself to find out if this was only a dream, if none of these were true, but decided to veto the idea in the end.

As long as we were talking, I realized I _didn't_ mind not waking up.

My eyes continued to transfix themselves in Bella's direction, taking in every single detail as much as I could. Her hair was gathered into a nice ponytail, her cheeks were flushed and her big, doe-like eyes were looking everywhere but my face. For a moment, she looked evasive, disturbed; as though she was having second thoughts about coming here and being alone with me. The thought itself disheartened me more than it probably should have.

Lost in my thoughts, I was barely aware of her remorseful gaze directed at me until her words snapped my consciousness back into the present. "I'm truly sorry, Edward."

Somewhere between the silence and a few spoken words shared between us, something suddenly clicked in my mind, piercing and weaving every single detail in an effortless way where things were finally making sense. This _wasn't_ a dream. My subconscious _wasn't_ playing tricks on me. Everything—from the moment I realized it was Bella who was knocking on my window up until I found myself sitting on the bench with her—was real.

Everything was really happening right_ here_, right _now_.

As my eyes regained their focus once again, I eagerly shifted my gaze in her direction, suddenly feeling exuberant with my new realization. But the small smile adorning my features all but faltered when I saw Bella trembling in her seat, a wounded look carved on her face. I didn't have even the slightest inkling of her sudden change in disposition and it worried me beyond belief. Had I done something wrong again? Was there something I had said that offended her?

And then, without so much of a warning, something hit me.

_Shit. _How long had I been spacing out after hearing her apology? Surely, it couldn't have been _that_ long. Could it? I was trying to convince myself of that idea but the hint of rejection written all over her face still told me otherwise. I had been so preoccupied with my thoughts that I failed to remember she was waiting for my response. And with the way I acted, she must've thought…

"I…better go. I'm sorry for wasting your time, Edward," she announced dejectedly, her eyes fleetingly peering in my direction. Bella started to get up from her seat, but my brain caught up fast enough to stop her from doing any further movement.

"Please don't leave yet," I said, my request sounding more like a plea. I stood unflinching in front of her, my feet rooted in place as I deliberately blocked her way. I wouldn't let her walk away from me again until she had heard what I was about to say. "I'm sorry for spacing out on you like that. I really didn't mean to, Bella. I just…" I shook my head, trying to organize my thoughts before uttering them out aloud, "I wasn't expecting for this to happen so soon. With everything that's been going on, I was already past convincing myself that you would eventually talk to me. And now, having you here, sitting by me, _talking_ to me…it kind of, well, took me by surprise.

"Everything just feels so…so surreal. I mean, for a second, I really thought I was dreaming," I confessed, chuckling at my own absurdity. She smiled a little, relief now dancing in her chocolate brown orbs, and I was completely alleviated to find not even a single trace of the downhearted expression she had worn earlier. Willing all the courage I could muster, I spoke the next words without hesitation, "Please stay, Bella. I really, _really _want to talk to you."

She seemed to deliberate for a second, her expression torn between rejection and acceptance. I stood perfectly still, waiting for an answer, feeling tensed and terrified at the same time. I couldn't get myself to think about anything other than the various possibilities of what could happen next. Chances were, she could turn me down gently, rebuff my pathetic excuse of a behavior and leave, or, if by some miracle, accept my invitation.

I let out an inaudible sigh. The third seemed like the least likely of them all.

Just when I was about to plead once more, I finally saw her nod, my heart practically leaping in joy at her unspoken response. Bella and I sat on the bench once again; occupying the same position as before but with the vacant space now considerably slimmed down between us. Surreptitiously, I glanced in her direction, a tidal wave of ecstasy quickly crashing over me as I took in her presence.

She looked unruffled, her shoulders relaxed and the expression on her face seemingly expectant yet serene. For a moment, I found myself wishing I could just read whatever was going through her mind. Bella was anything but predictable and that fact alone was more than enough to make me reconsider my every action, my every intention.

I stalled in silence, thinking of ways on how to strike up a proper conversation with Bella. I didn't know how to start nor did I have any idea on what I could tell her. I was tongue-tied, words seemingly out of my reach, and the frantic pounding of my heart made thinking even harder than it already was.

_Damn._ Why couldn't I get my brain to work when I desperately needed it to?

To my surprise and embarrassment, it was Bella who broke the lingering stillness between us, "I've been such a mean, inconsiderate person, haven't I?"

"No! No, of course not," I responded too quickly, her unexpected question catching me off guard. I was positively sure I didn't fool her–my voice didn't sound as convincing as I hoped it would be.

"You're not as good as a liar as I thought," she countered, giggling lightly at my response. It had been long since I heard something as beautiful as that, and the gnawing urge to record her tinkling laughter nearly overpowered me.

Slightly shaking my head, I willed my verbally handicapped self to get back on the conversation. "Well. I, uh, you see…" I stuttered, helplessly struggling with words as I attempted to rectify my spurious answer earlier. Apparently, I was nowhere good at doing it.

"You don't have to lie for my benefit, Edward," she abruptly said, breathing out an exasperated sigh. "I mean, it's completely unnecessary. I know how horrible I'd been towards you for the past couple of weeks and lying to me, no matter how good your intentions are, won't do anything. It just…won't make me feel less guilty, you know? I'll be the first to admit—my behavior really was beyond terrible. It was thoughtless and impulsive and just plain selfish! How you would feel, how my sudden change of attitude will affect you—I had never considered them and that was just wrong. Really, _really_ wrong."

I sat there, just a few inches away from her, gaping and hardly believing the words that slipped right through her lips. I was rendered speechless by the situation, her every sentence consuming me, trapping me, hauling me into another emotional whirlwind of confusion, happiness, and bewilderment. Instinctively, I held myself together, firmly grasping onto the remaining wisps of my self-control to stay lucid throughout the conversation.

Even dazed, I still managed to ask the very question that had been bugging me for weeks, "Was there…something I did that made you stay away from me? Have I said something that offended you or was there a time when—"

She fervently shook her head, answering all of my questions with just a single gesture. "No, Edward, you didn't do anything wrong. Nor have you said something that hurt my feelings. Quite honestly, you've been nothing but a good friend to me all these time."

I was confused, her response piquing my curiosity even more. "Then…why?"

The inexplicable need to know her reasons for staying away was irrepressible yet absolutely foreign at the same time. It was gnawing at me from the inside out, torturing me, burning me with my rapidly growing interest. I hadn't been _this _concerned over something that usually didn't bother me before. Why was I suddenly feeling this way? What had changed?

Knowing I wouldn't find the answers I was looking for in such a short time, I momentarily steered my mind away from those thoughts, preparing myself of the response I would soon receive from Bella. She looked at me through her long lashes, her expression wary and tensed. As soon as I met her gaze, she quickly tilted her head down, her warm, chocolate brown eyes ripped away from my sight.

Silence filled the atmosphere as I patiently waited, my heart relentlessly drumming against my ribcage. I was getting more and more restless as the seconds easily rolled by, as the stillness continued to stretch longer and longer. Won't she answer me? Was I not allowed to know her reason? Had I gone too far with my question?

My chain of thoughts was abruptly disrupted as she finally spoke, her voice soft and barely audible, "Edward, I… It wasn't—"

_Oh, hell no. You must be goddamn kidding me!_

Before she could speak even further, the bell suddenly rang, loud, shrill, and downright annoying. The other students in the parking lot started to move on their feet, leaving the areas they once occupied as they hastily made their way inside the school building. I couldn't hold back the frown that dangled on my lips as I watched everyone go, the place quickly emptying. At this rate, I knew it wouldn't be long before Bella and I had to leave as well.

I groaned inwardly. Why must the stupid bell catch us at this _worst_ of a time?

My heart sank deeper in my chest when I saw Bella stand up, her back now facing towards me. Gathering all my efforts, I tried to act nonchalant as she readied herself to leave, even though the dreadful idea of not having another chance to be with her like this was torturously eating me away. The time we had spent together seemed too short for my liking and I felt as though I wasn't ready to end our conversation just yet. I wasn't ready to let this moment go.

But, despite my unwillingness, I knew I _had_ to.

Though reluctant, I had managed to force myself to get up on my feet, settling just a few inches away from Bella as I motioned for her to lead the way. We walked at a comfortable pace—not too slow, but not too fast for the both of us either. My feet dragged me across the parking lot and into the school building, each step I took stressed with fear and each small distance I covered accentuated with frustration. My emotions were a complete chaotic mess and the fact that I was still totally clueless about her reasons for staying away made my situation even more unbearable than it already was.

Bella and I seemed to have the same idea in mind as we simultaneously halted into a stop, the both of us only a few steps away from reaching the building's front door. We had to go our separate ways from this point and, quite frankly, the thought itself was more than enough to drown me in sadness.

"Thank you for your time, Edward. I'm really glad we had this opportunity to talk," she said, a grateful smile playing on her lips. I was about to respond and return the gesture when she suddenly spoke once more, her next statement making my heart stutter in beat, "I…really hope we could be friends again."

Before I could even stop myself, I was already flashing a wide grin in her direction, my pearly whites unabashedly showing themselves at Bella. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Her face lit up in response, her cheeks flushing an adorable light pink that clashed perfectly against her pale skin. She threw in a quick smile before finally walking away from where we were standing. Stupefied, I found myself unable to move, my knees firmly locking me in my place as the earlier events replayed inside my head, over and over and over again.

I could _hardly_ believe my luck.

We were _friends_. And, right at this moment, as I watched her clumsily move across the hall, I didn't think I could ask for anything more.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Yes, your eyes aren't fooling you and, if by chance anyone's wondering, the world isn't coming to an end either. This _really_ is an update from me. After a very long month, I finally managed to get my lazy self back into writing, finish this chapter and finally put it up. I know I said I'll try my hardest to update faster, but with RL kicking my ass lately and schoolworks and projects and stuff, it's just...impossible.

I won't be saying much about this chapter, but I hope you guys liked the BxE interaction. I really think it's not a lot, but it's the best thing I can do...for now. :D And the song? _Automatic _by Tokio Hotel. You should check it out; it's a very gorgeous song. But their band vocalist is much more gorgeous. LMAO. X'D

Anyway, don't forget to drop me a review! I am seriously interested in reading your thoughts about this chapter, so please do so. I promise to update as soon as I can.

**P.S.** If by any chance anyone here likes Prince of Tennis as much as I do and is interested in reading shounen-ai fics from that fandom, then please do check out my LJ account (username: **imxaxreader**)--and befriend me too, if you like--for my own written stories. Eh, I've only written one, but the second is already on the works, so I hope I'll be able to finish it and put it up on my LJ this week.


End file.
